El arte del Amor
by Eien-Li
Summary: Sabía que nada bueno traería involucrarse con Shaoran Li, el chico popular de la universidad y más aún ¿Cómo podría competir con una mujer de la cual él estaba enamorado?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sakura es estudiante de artes en la universidad pero ¿Qué pasa cuando Shaoran Li le pide que le ayude con la materia para lograr un objetivo que tiene nombre y apellido?**

**Capítulo I**

Toda mi vida creí que cuando encontrabas el amor, éste duraría para siempre. Solía ver películas románticas en donde los protagonistas quedaban felices y contentos luego de arreglar los malos entendidos. El chico iba en busca de su amada y ella le correspondía con un beso tal cual, lo que el viento se llevó.

Ahora, con 20 años, me encontraba estudiando en la universidad, y consideraba que esas historias sólo ocasionaron que mi imaginación se volviera torcida y lejos de la realidad actual, ya que seguía alimentando la ilusión de que algún día sería rescatada por mi príncipe.

Shaoran Li…

Aún recuerdo cuando ese maldito chico se cruzó por mi camino, entrando como si nada a la clase, con su andar despreocupado, su cabello castaño desordenado y esos ojos penetrantes de color ámbar. Miró casi despectivamente a toda la clase y no encontró nada mejor que ubicarse en el asiento vacío delante de mí.

Quise ser amable con él, tocándole la espalda y sonriéndole al momento de saludarlo. El tipo me vio con frialdad y sólo recibí en respuesta un alzamiento de cejas, para luego voltearse sin siquiera decirme nada.

Reconocía que el chico era bastante guapo, pero al pasar los días me convencía más que era un arrogante, maleducado y se juraba el centro del mundo, y como no hacerlo si en una semana que había ingresado, tenía a más de la mitad de las chicas detrás de él, intentando obtener citas o invitándolo a fiestas, a las cuales iba, pero nadie conseguía nada de él, salvo un simple apretón de manos o un roce de dedos al tomar el trago que toda fémina le servía.

Tenía en mi memoria cuando asistí al cumpleaños de Mia, la chica popular. Había tirado la casa por la ventana, como se decía y su invitado especial no era nada más ni nada menos que Shaoran Li. Bailó toda la noche con él y las chicas a mi lado se susurraban pensamientos completamente diabólicos contra la cumpleañera, con tal de que dejara su trofeo de lado.

Miré con detenimiento los pasos de baile de Li, y la verdad es que no era tan buen bailarín, estaba analizando eso, cuando un chico llamado Lian tropezó, ensuciándome los pantalones con cerveza. El tipo estaba tan ebrio que ni siquiera se percató de ello.

Miré frustrada como la mancha comenzaba a hacerse más grande y me dirigí escaleras arriba hacia el baño. No me pareció anormal encontrar a muchas parejas besándose como si de ello dependiera su vida y no quería imaginar que estaría pasando en las habitaciones a puertas cerradas.

Cuando por fin pude entrar al baño, tomé una toalla y comencé a pasarla frenéticamente por mi pantalón sin conseguir mucho. Definitivamente no tenía arreglo.

Bajé nuevamente las escaleras y quise salir un poco del ambiente tóxico en el que se había transformado la fiesta por lo que fui hacia el gran jardín que la mansión de Mia tenía. Estaba apoyada en el balcón mirando las flores y los inmensos árboles que adornaban el espacio cuando una voz grave me sobresaltó.

"Linda mancha ¿eh?" – Me volteé para ver de quien se trataba y no pude evitar sorprenderme al encontrarme con Li a mis espaldas – "¿Acaban de arruinar tus jeans de marca?"

Su tono era bastante irónico y pesado.

"No es de tu incumbencia. Puedes irte por donde viniste" – Dije sin tapujos. No sabía de dónde provino ese comentario tan ácido de mi parte.

"Pero que chica tan malhumorada eres" – Contestó colocándose a mi lado sonriendo torcidamente

"No me conoces Li y no soy malhumorada" – Me molestaba lo de mi pantalón pero este chico estaba enfadándome aún más. – "Eres un entrometido"

"Que poco sociable eres Kinomoto, creí que como compañeritos de curso nos llevaríamos bastante bien"

"No me interesa llevarme bien contigo Li, además ¿Qué quieres? Nunca hemos hablado en clases"

Me miró con rostro serio y sus ojos eran como llamas ardientes. Se cruzó de brazos y sentí que no podía escapar de su trampa invisible.

"Escucha Kinomoto, sé que eres la mejor de la clase de la profesora Tanaka y últimamente no me ha ido muy bien con ella, necesito que me ayudes"

"¿Y por qué yo?" – Pregunté molesta porque claramente no estaba pidiéndolo como un favor, sino que era un mandato

Li rodó sus ojos – "Ya te dije, eres la mejor de la clase o ¿querías que me acercara a Yuri?"

Era obvia mi respuesta, Yuri estaba a punto de reprobar el ramo.

"No quiero, no me interesa ayudarte" – Contesté mirándolo directamente a esos ojos que mostraban seguridad.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto y se pasó una mano por su cabello desordenado en señal de exasperación y eso hizo que me sintiera ganadora.

"Kinomoto, no sé si eres tonta o te haces, no es una petición, es una orden, necesito que me ayudes"

Ahora era yo la que mostraba furia en mis ojos.

" ¿Quién eres tú para obligarme? No eres nadie" – Cada palabra la dije golpeando su pecho con mi dedo índice

Él me tomó con brusquedad de la muñeca, y de un tirón se puso a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Podía sentir su respiración chocar contra mí y mi corazón se puso a latir como loco. Tragué pesado mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Si no me ayudas me veré obligado a hacer algo que no quiero y creo que no te gustará. Sé que te encanta pintar después de clases y sería una verdadera lástima que la pintura para tu padre se estropeara ¿A que sí? Estaría muy decepcionado de no poder ver el hermoso paisaje que hiciste"

"No te atreverías…" – Repuse horrorizada.

Aquella pintura que estaba haciendo era un regalo para mi padre. Se encontraba hospitalizado por un cáncer terminal detectado hace un tiempo. Los médicos me dijeron que su enfermedad había avanzado más rápido de lo normal y que probablemente le quedaran pocos meses de vida. La noticia me devastó por completo y en un principio no quería asimilarlo, lloraba a cada momento hasta que mi padre me dijo que me quedara tranquila porque se reuniría con mamá y por fin volverían a estar juntos.

Por esa razón había decidido darle uno de mis últimos obsequios. A papá siempre le gustaron mis obras de arte y ésta me había tomado más de tres meses en lograr un resultado que me satisficiera, no podía permitir que un maldito como Li estropeara todo.

Me soltó en el instante en que su celular comenzó a sonar con la música de Linkin Park. Lo escuché hablar escuetamente y responder con uno que otro monosílabo. Cuando terminó su llamada sonrió ladinamente.

"Yamazaki tiene tu pintura pequeña Kinomoto" – Habló mirándome con desdén – "Creo que deberías pensar bien tu respuesta. El lunes te quiero a primera hora en el salón de artes ¿Oíste?"

Luego de dejarme sin palabras se marchó hacia la fiesta. Llamé a Tomoyo al borde de las lágrimas y le conté lo que había sucedido. Ella me había dicho que Li no tenía muy buena fama en la Universidad por el constante rechazo a las chicas y que se caracterizaba por ser un busca problemas.

Eso no me dejaba más tranquila, sino todo lo contrario.

El lunes me dirigí rápidamente al salón de artes. Me había levantado temprano porque no pude pegar ojo en toda la noche pensando en lo que Li había hecho. Cuando abrí la puerta fui hacia el atril en que solía pintar. El cuadro que mantenía tapado con una tela seguía ahí.

Un alivio profundo me embargó, pero algo me dijo que las cosas no estaban bien. Así que opté por sacar la tela de mi pintura y ahogué un grito al ver que mi paisaje había sido reemplazado por una horrible imagen.

"¿Ahora te convences?" – Una voz a mis espaldas habló sobresaltándome – "No quería llegar a esto, pero te pusiste tan terca en la fiesta que no tuve opción"

"Mi pintura…" – Susurré – "¡Devuélveme mi pintura!" – Grité al momento en que me volteaba golpeándolo – "¡Es un regalo, dámela, dámela!"

"¡Hey… hey!" – Me tomó de ambas muñecas inmovilizándome – "Te la devolveré solo si prometes ayudarme"

Estaba enfurecida con él ¿Por qué de todas las chicas tenía que ser yo?

"Si consigues que apruebe la materia de Tanaka, tendrás la pintura, de lo contrario…"

"No puedo hacer milagros Li" – Contesté llena de rabia – "Si no sabes pintar no es mi culpa, además ¿Para qué tomaste el curso? Eres pésimo"

"Di lo que quieras Kinomoto, las cosas son simples"

Tragué pesado mientras nos debatíamos en un encuentro de miradas. No quería ayudarlo, era un caso perdido, Li jamás llegaría a ser un buen pintor, no sabía mezclar los colores y sus pinturas carecían de emoción.

¿Qué lo hacía pensar que yo podría lograrlo?

Mi padre esperaba por ese cuadro. Le había hablado de mi pintura diciéndole que sería una sorpresa que le encantaría, no quería decepcionarlo a estas alturas, cuando el tiempo no jugaba a mi favor y cada minuto que pasaba con él en el hospital lo estaba atesorando como un grato recuerdo. El obsequio era mi forma de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por mí desde la muerte de mamá.

"¿Entonces...?" – La voz ronca de Li me hizo volver a la realidad – "¿Aceptas?"

Bajé mi mirada y suspiré profundo – "Si llegas a romper esa pintura te juro que te mataré Li, cuídala bien"

Sonrió con autosuficiencia – "Así me gusta Kinomoto, eres una chica inteligente"

Las horas que siguieron fueron peores que las anteriores. Había estado en clases buscando la manera de relajarme ante lo sucedido, pero era imposible. Tomoyo, que estaba estudiando música en el aula contiguo me preguntó si las cosas con Li habían mejorado o no.

Tuve que mentirle a mi mejor amiga por culpa de ese patán que me amenazó diciéndome que nadie podía enterarse de esto o sino tomaría medidas drásticas.

Era un completo desgraciado.

Estuvimos una hora en el salón de artes y comencé a enseñarle lo básico, la mezcla de los colores primarios. Li me vio como si tuviera dos cabezas y se limitó a decir que eso era muy de niños, que avanzara con algo más complejo.

"¿Cómo quieres que avance con algo más difícil si con suerte sabes lo que es un pincel?" – Pregunté ácidamente – "Y para colmo ¡Ni siquiera sabes cómo tomarlo!"

"Que aburrida te pones Kinomoto. Limítate a enseñar que yo me preocuparé de cómo tomo el pincel o no"

Seguido a eso le enseñé a dar unos trazos leves sobre un bastidor, lo cual fue un verdadero fracaso. Li carecía de cualidades positivas para la pintura.

Al final me dijo que se iba, argumentando que yo era una pésima profesora. Al salir de la sala le lancé un tubo de óleo vacío que chocó contra la puerta cuando la cerró.

No lo conocía en absoluto pero de algo estaba segura… lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas.

Después de eso decidí quedarme un rato más en la Universidad intentando empezar otra de mis obras, pero me costaba un mundo al pensar en el horrible día que había tenido. El tipo apestaba con los óleos, eran completamente incompatibles.

Caminaba hacia la salida cuando vi a Li apoyado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos. No sé por qué razón sentí la necesidad de esconderme detrás de los estantes y espiarlo.

¿Qué hacia Li a estas horas y afuera de la sala de maestros?

Mi respuesta no se hizo esperar porque vi cuando la profesora Megumi Tanaka salía con varios libros en las manos. Li le sonrió agradablemente al verla y se ofreció a llevarle las cosas.

La profesora Tanaka era una mujer bastante hermosa y cálida, su cabello negro caía ondulado por su espalda y tenía unos intensos ojos azules, que la hacían parecer interesante. Todos los alumnos la estimaban por ser una muy buena profesora.

La mujer miró a Li y le sonrió cansadamente negándose a la petición que él realizó, mientras caminaba rápidamente sin reparar mucho en él.

A simple vista, parecía que la profesora huía de su alumno. Eso me intrigó aún más, porque Li estaba siendo amable por primera vez en su vida y porque no era de él conversar con los maestros.

Los seguí desde una distancia prudente intentando no ser vista.

"Muchas gracias por acompañarme, ahora puedes irte"

"¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres que te acompañe a casa?"

"No, estoy bien"

Un silencio se formó entre ambos hasta que Li tomó una de las manos de la profesora, sorprendiéndome por la confianza que había entre ellos.

"Escucha ¿Podrías ayudarme en el proyecto que se viene? No se me da bien lo de las pinturas"

"Li" – La profesora lo llamó seriamente, soltandose de su agarre – "Te dije que le pidieras ayuda a Sakura, yo no puedo hacerlo"

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no tienes que preocuparte por mi? debes dejar de hacerlo. Esto tiene que parar"

"No quiero" – Contestó serio – "Aunque me lo digas mil veces estaré aquí Megumi"

La profesora lo hizo callar mirando hacia todos lados – "Profesora Tanaka, no te he dado la confianza para que me trates tan informalmente"

La mujer se subió a su automóvil sin esperar la respuesta por parte de Li. Encendió el motor y bajó el vidrio, solo para decirle un escueto, _nos vemos mañana en clases_.

Shaoran Li volvió su mirada hacia el recorrido del automóvil y cuando éste desapareció emprendió marcha hacia la salida de la Universidad con un rostro de pocos amigos. Al ver que no había nadie cerca salí de mi escondite con una gran interrogante.

¿Qué relación tenía Shaoran Li y la profesora Tanaka?

* * *

**¡Hola! No me pude resistir a subir el primer capítulo de esta historia. La verdad es que me había rondado esta idea en la cabeza desde hace un tiempo, y por fin me di el tiempo de escribirla…**

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios atentamente.**

**¡Que pasen un feliz año nuevo!**

**Pd: Espero poder actualizar más seguido, ya que los capítulos comenzaré a hacerlos más cortos de lo normal.**

**Las quiere **

**Eien-Li**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

**Summary: ****Sabía que nada bueno traería involucrarse con Shaoran Li, el chico popular de la universidad y más aún ¿Cómo podría competir con una mujer de la cual él estaba enamorado?**

Al día siguiente la alarma sonó estruendosamente, pero la apagué diciendo cinco minutos más. Sin embargo, el rayo de sol llegaba directo a mi rostro impidiéndome seguir con el sueño.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y sin apuros vi el reloj de la cómoda que mostraba que sólo faltaba media hora para las ocho y treinta. El salto y el grito que pegué se debían haber escuchado por todo Japón. Me vestí con unos jeans ajustados y un top que dejaba afuera mi ombligo adornado por un piercing.

Comí unas galletas acompañadas de una caja de leche, la cual tomé mientras bajaba por el ascensor hacia la locomoción. El autobús pasó casi a los segundos después de haber llegado al paradero.

Venía repleto y con suerte se podía caminar por el pasillo atestado de gente.

"Con permiso, disculpe" – Eran mis palabras hacia las personas que me tapaban la pasada.

Cuando llegué cerca de la bajada suspiré profundamente mirando mi reloj de muñeca y rogándole a Dios que los minutos pasaran lentamente.

"Olvídalo Kinomoto, no llegarás a tiempo" -La voz de Shaoran Li me sobresaltó por completo.

Levanté mi vista y ahí se encontraba con esa sonrisa torcida y esos ojos ámbares que brillaban gracias al sol.

"Eso no te importa" – Respondí ariscamente dándole la espalda como podía.

"Este autobús va por el camino largo que toma más de cuarenta minutos en llegar"

"No me interesa"

Escuché una leve risita y me volteé molesta viendo como se burlaba de mí.

"Eres tan arisca Kinomoto, así nadie se fijará en ti, conversar contigo es como hablar con uno de los chicos del equipo de futbol"

Sí, como lo oyeron Li acababa de decirme que era una marimacho.

Empuñé mis manos conteniéndome de pegarle un puñete en su rostro, ya que si lo hacía sus palabras serían ciertas.

"¿Que sabes tú si alguien se fija en mi?"

"Por lo obvio" – Me miró de pies a cabeza de manera despectiva deteniéndose por escasos segundos en mi piercing– "Por lo menos yo no lo haría"

"¿Y crees que me importa si te fijas o no en mí? Considero que eres un chico egocéntrico, maleducado, sin sentimientos que rechaza a cuanta chica se le aparece solo con la intención de hacerse más popular, pero créeme que puedes sentirte tranquilo, odio a la gente como tú, y nunca me fijaría en ti"

Li me miraba divertido y parecía que mis palabras sólo generaban más risa en él.

"Mejor así Kinomoto no quiero que después termines pidiéndome una cita como todas esas chicas bobas, que no se dan cuenta lo patéticas que pueden llegar a ser"

Lo miré desafiante con más ira de la que sentía. El tipo era realmente insoportable y detestaba que se refiriera así de las chicas que sólo le mostraban su amor. Li salía de cualquier prototipo de príncipe azul que tenía en mente.

"¿Patéticas dices? Ellas se esmeran por agradarte pero tú no puedes ver eso, eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta los sacrificios que hacen por ti"

"Yo no sé los he pedido, nadie les dijo que me enviaran cartas, me hicieran el almuerzo o dejaran notitas de amor en mi casillero, eso simplemente me aburre"

Estaba por responderle nuevamente pero al chofer se le ocurrió realizar una parada abrupta y perdí el equilibrio cayendo sobre Li que me sostuvo por la cintura con una mano.

Parpadeé confundida llevando mi vista hacia su rostro que me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Tragué pesado y me corrí rápidamente de su lado sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

"Deberías ser más cuidadosa Kinomoto" – Me dijo al momento se que abrían las puertas y bajaba del autobús.

No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar porque estaban a punto de cerrarse las puertas y dejarme adentro. Salí corriendo en dirección a mi salón, con la buena suerte de que el profesor también estaba retrasado. Cuando la clase comenzó no pude concentrarme en lo que decía el profesor, ya que en mi mente sólo tenía el ceño fruncido de Li y el aroma del perfume que andaba trayendo ese día.

"Sakurita, ¿Cómo estás?" – Saludó Tomoyo mientras se sentaba al frente mío, trayendo su bandeja de almuerzo

"Bien" – Respondí regalándole una sonrisa – "Las clases han estado un poco aburridas, el profesor Yamamoto se dedicó a darnos una clase magistral de historia"

Mi amiga se largó a reír -"Yamamoto tiene ese don de aburrir a la gente, estuve una clase con él y pedí cambio al instante"

"Estoy pensando seriamente eso, sin embargo no sé si pueda hacerlo, ya que estamos cerca de las fechas de cierre de postulaciones"

Tomoyo se llevó un pedazo de carne a la boca. Mi amiga era bastante refinada, provenía de una familia con buena posición. Su madre le daba en el gusto en todo, pero no por eso ella era una chica mimada, sino todo lo contrario.

Recuerdo que cuando llegué a la Universidad me senté sola a comer, ya que no había sido capaz de decir siquiera un hola a nadie y los otros no lo hacían nada de mal ignorándome. Hasta que llegó Tomoyo de la nada, me saludó y se sentó conmigo haciéndome compañía.

Desde ese día nos volvimos mejores amigas. Me contó que había un chico que le interesaba pero no creía que fuera a pasar algo más allá del saludo y las escasas conversaciones que tenían.

El chico se llamaba Eriol Hiraguizawa y en esos momentos se encontraba riéndose despreocupadamente con nada más ni nada menos que Shaoran Li, su mejor amigo.

"¿Qué tal van las cosas con Li?" – Preguntó mi amiga – "¿Algo nuevo que contar?"

"Nada, hoy me lo encontré en el autobús y fue de lo más desagradable"

Fijé mi vista en unas cuantas mesas mas allá viendo a Li sentado junto a la tropa de inútiles que tenía por amigos. Estaba atentamente mirándolo cuando fui presa de esos ojos ámbares que se dirigieron en mi dirección.

No sé por qué me puse muy nerviosa y corté al instante el contacto visual, volviendo mi vista al rostro sonriente de Tomoyo.

"Muy desagradable ¿cierto?" – Ironizó mi amiga.

"Si supieras cuanto" – Respondí volviendo fugazmente la vista hacia donde estaba él que por suerte ya se encontraba enfrascado en otras de sus conversaciones sin sentido.

¿Qué tenía Shaoran Li que hacía que las mujeres cayeran rendidas a sus pies? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué parecía no querer a ninguna?

Todo en él era un bendito misterio.

Cuando el timbre sonó me fui hacia mi salón. Ese día tenia clases con la profesora Tanaka, por lo tanto vería a Li también. La idea no me agradó en absoluto, ya que Li se dedicaba sólo a fastidiarme.

Cuando estaba entrando vi a la profesora Megumi ordenando unos papeles. Me dirigió una amable sonrisa, saludándome. Al verla recordé la noche en la que se había encontrado con Li.

"Buenas tardes, Srta. Kinomoto"

"Buenas tardes profesora" – Hice una reverencia en señal de saludo.

"¿Habló contigo Shaoran? Le he dicho si podía pedirte ayuda para que le enseñes sobre pintura. Hasta el momento no ha marchado nada de bien y realmente no me gustaría reprobarlo"

Arrugué el ceño disgustado – "Lo ha hecho, pero no creo que de muchos resultados, no le coloca mucho empeño que digamos"

"¿Así que no le coloco empeño Kinomoto?" – Sí, el mismísimo diablo había entrado en escena – "¿No será que no tienes la paciencia suficiente para enseñarme?"

Rodé mis ojos enfrentándolo – "No creo que sea yo la del problema" – Sonreí con fastidio – "Pienso que no tienes el talento para estar en esta clase"

"Creo que eso lo decidirá la maestra Tanaka al finalizar el curso ¿cierto?"

La mujer asintió en silencio – "Te pido que lo ayudes Sakura, veamos si progresa contigo" – Dijo sonriéndome – "Sé que podrás hacerlo, porque eres una chica inteligente"

Admitía que me gustaba la opinión que tenía la profesora, ya que cada vez que alguien necesitaba ayuda ella recurría a mí. Sin embargo, la risita desde atrás opacó completamente mi momento de gloria.

Shaoran Li pasó por mi lado susurrándome al oído – "Vamos Kinomoto, no hagas esperar a tu querido alumno"

Lo miré con fastidio respirando profundamente. Ese chico era capaz de sacar las peores cosas de mí.

Y para mi mala suerte la profesora nos hizo trabajar en parejas, y por supuesto me dejó con el idiota de Li. Empezamos por algo básico como colocar las sombras donde correspondía a un objeto en especial.

Había sido la primera, indicándole de a cuerdo a la posición desde donde llegaría la luz, según él había captado.

Lo observé con atención y analizando la expresión de su rostro.

Estaba serio, con su ceño fruncido levemente, el flequillo caía con gracia por su frente y qué decir de sus pestañas, nariz perfilada y unos labios definidos a la perfección. No obstante, eso era quedarse corto con la descripción porque justamente hoy estaba utilizando una sudadera negra que sólo marcaba su cuerpo trigueño y bien formado.

Bueno, no por nada era el capitán del equipo de fútbol.

La profesora Megumi se acercó por atrás de Shaoran y observó el dibujo.

"Vas muy bien Li" – Lo alentó dándole palmadas en su hombro.

"Es Shaoran, _profesora_"

Se miraron por unos segundos, en donde ninguno de los dos decía nada. No sé por qué pero me sentí incomoda con la situación, como si estuviera sobrando y sólo existiera un mundo para ellos dos. Shaoran Li observaba con una intensidad tremenda a la maestra que me dejó paralizada. En cambio ella, rehuía ante eso.

"Sí, no está nada de mal" – Dije más como un comentario para mí que para el resto.

Mis palabras lograron que la profesora cortara el contacto visual y sonrió.

"Vas por buen camino Sakura, sigue así" - Y se alejó para ver a otros compañeros.

Shaoran se volteó a verme con molestia y desprecio – "No necesito de tus halagos Kinomoto, bastaba con los de la profesora"

"¿Por qué estás molesto ahora? Lo único que hice fue darte un comentario positivo"

"Ahórratelos, no los necesito. Abriste tu boca cuando nadie te lo pidió"

"Eres insufrible Li, te enojas cuando digo algo bueno de ti, pero pareciera que disfrutaras cuando te ofendo"

"No me interesa nada de ti Kinomoto, sólo estás para ayudarme con el ramo, solo eso" – Dicho esto se fue tras la profesora.

Observé la escena desde lejos y no me sentía nada de bien cuando notaba que él la miraba distinto que a todas las otras chicas, incluyéndome. Parecía ser que sólo tenía ojos para la profesora Megumi.

¿Acaso Shaoran Li tenía sentimientos por Megumi Tanaka o sólo era mi imaginación?

* * *

**Hola hola! Cómo están? Espero que hayan tenido un muy feliz año nuevo y que lo hayan disfrutado mucho. Les cuento que acá traigo un segundo capítulo de esta historia y agradecer enormemente a esas personitas que se tomaron unos segunditos de su tiempo para dejarme un review =) muchas gracias!**

**Espero que mas gente se anime a dejar sus comentarios y me digan qué tal les parece la historia =)**

**Hay capítulos avanzados así que a medida que avance intentaré actualizar más seguido... creo que ahora no demoré demasiado :P**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Eien-Li**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

**Summary:****Sabía que nada bueno traería involucrarse con Shaoran Li, el chico popular de la universidad y más aún ¿Cómo podría competir con una mujer de la cual él estaba enamorado?**

Los trazos sobre el lienzo eran bastantes gruesos y sin emoción alguna. Los colores no parecían en armonía y a simple vista parecía un dibujo hecho por un niño de primaria.

"¿Y qué se supone que es esto?" – Pregunté cruzándome de brazos y mirando detenidamente el adefesio de dibujo en frente mío

"Representa la libertad, el azul asemeja sin principio ni fin, el verde la esperanza y el rojo la lucha constante"

"Es horrible" – Dije interrumpiéndolo – "¿Sabes que Miguel Ángel debe estar revolcándose en su tumba por tal fealdad que has hecho? Con esto no consigues ni siquiera un cero Li"

El chico frunció el ceño y tiró el pincel al suelo sobresaltándome – "Si tanto te molesta ver mi dibujo pues márchate Kinomoto, no necesito de tu ayuda"

"Puedo marcharme, no tengo problemas, pero antes devuélveme mi pintura, te dije que no valía la pena ayudarte, no te tomas las cosas en serio"

"¿Qué sabes tú si me tomo en serio o no las cosas? No sabes nada de mi"

"Tampoco me interesa conocerte Li, sólo quiero que termine este estúpido semestre para que puedas devolverme lo que es mío, no tengo tiempo para andar jugando contigo"

Tomé el pincel del suelo y lo sumergí en los colores que se encontraban en la paleta de mano. Analicé bien su dibujo e intenté dar algunos trazos para arreglarlo, aunque no estaba segura de poder hacerlo.

Le coloqué más colores de los que tenía y cuando terminé noté que no estaba tan mal, no obstante el dibujo de Li había quedado por debajo de los míos. Me volteé a verlo y percibí perturbación en sus ojos. Observaba la pintura con detenimiento intentando, quizás, buscarle alguna falla.

Pero su silencio se prolongó y eso me dio a entender que había ganado esta partida.

"No se trata de dar unos trazos al azar y sin sentido, expresa, por medio de la pintura, lo que estás sintiendo, pensando, pero para eso tienes que concentrarte y fijarte bien de qué van tus emociones"

Shaoran miró frustrado el cuadro – "Para ti es fácil decirlo, llevas toda una vida haciendo esto, pero para mí es más complicado, nunca en mi vida me he detenido a pensar en mis sentimientos, eso no es de hombres"

Realmente no quería discutir con este tipo, pero escucharlo decir tanta estupidez junta me hacía querer gritarle a la cara lo primero que se me venía a la mente

"Pues tendrás que hacerlo desde ahora si deseas mejorar, estamos contra el tiempo y en dos semanas más tenemos que entregar el proyecto. Necesitas enfocarte, porque yo no arreglaré lo que hagas, tú tienes que presentar tu propio trabajo o Tanaka se dará cuenta que hice todo"

Shaoran me observó - "Kinomoto ¿Alguna vez has jugado fútbol?" – Negué con la cabeza – "Pues deberías hacerlo para que sepas como me siento al tomar un pincel"

"Tienes opción Li, retírate del curso"

"Esa no es opción para mi, llegaré hasta el final, con o sin tu ayuda"

"¿Por qué tanta obsesión con el curso de artes? Si tú perteneces al área de deportes, no tiene nada que ver con lo nuestro. Ni que estuvieras enamorado de la profesora Tanaka"

Lo había dicho y qué, estuve pensando varios días intentando descifrar la relación que ellos dos tenían, llegando siempre a la misma conclusión…

Li estaba interesado en la maestra.

Me vio a los ojos seriamente y con furia, como si hubiera dicho algo que lo molestó - "Eso no te importa, no seas entrometida" – Caminó hacia su mochila y se volteó a decir – "Lo dejaremos hasta acá por hoy. Nos vemos después de clases"

No sabía por qué se había mostrado tan huraño cuando dije lo de la profesora Tanaka, aunque lo había hecho solo para ver su reacción, la cual fue como la esperaba.

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Era mi hermano que estaba llamando.

"¿Diga?"

"Sakura, necesito que vengas al hospital, papá no se encuentra muy bien"

Las palabras de Touya lograron formarme un nudo en la garganta y apretarme el pecho.

"H-hermano"

"Toma tus cosas y vente, después arreglaremos lo de tu inasistencia"

Corté la comunicación y fui a buscar mis cosas al casillero. Salí de la universidad y arriba del autobús le envié un mensaje de texto a Tomoyo, avisándole de la situación de mi papa. Ella me envió otro de vuelta diciéndome que tuviera ánimo y estuviera tranquila, que saliendo de clases intentaría ir a hacerme compañía.

Llegué al hospital y me encontré con mi hermano sentado en la sala de espera, y a su lado se encontraba mi amor platónico, Yukito, el chico con quien había soñado más de una vez que sería el amor de mi vida.

Ambos me miraron y se pusieron de pie. Yukito me dio un abrazo y sus ojos mostraban tristeza, al igual que los de Touya.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?"

"El médico me ha dicho que ha tenido que colocarle una dosis de morfina, ya que papá no estaba aguantando los dolores"

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Cuando supe lo de la enfermedad de papá comencé a investigar en internet qué se vendría a futuro y una de las cosas que había antes que llegara la muerte, era la colocación de morfina, un medicamento bastante fuerte para así disminuirle el dolor causado por el cáncer.

Me senté en la silla y lloré en silencio. Yukito se puso a mi lado pasándome un brazo por los hombros y atrayéndome hacia él. Sabía que papá partiría en cualquier momento, pero ¿tenía que ser hoy?

Nos mantuvimos en silencio y luego de una hora, el médico preguntó por familiares de Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Ahí nos explicó que el proceso del cáncer era bastante doloroso y que prefería que no lo trasladáramos para la casa, ya que ante cualquier cosa, el hospital contaba con todos los recursos e implementos para darle una muerte digna, como había dicho el médico.

No pude evitar ponerme a llorar cuando dijo eso. Papá estaba en sus últimos días y yo aun no era capaz de mostrarle el regalo que le tenía con tanto amor. Eso me impulsó a decidir una cosa: tendría que convertir a Shaoran Li en todo un Da Vinci en estos días.

Al llegar a mi hogar quise darme una ducha caliente y acostarme a dormir. Saqué el celular de mi bolso y noté que había dos llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido. No le di mayor importancia y seguí con mi plan inicial de relajación.

El agua estaba exquisita y por mi me hubiera quedado todo el tiempo del mundo, sin embargo era tarde y necesitaba descansar para mañana. Estaba sentada en mi cama secándome el pelo cuando el sonido de un mensaje me alertó. Observé el celular y noté que era el mismo número desconocido de las llamadas.

Abrí el mensaje y una rabia incontenible se apoderó de mí al leerlo.

_Kinomoto, no sé qué mierda te habrá pasado pero no vuelvas a dejarme plantado. Lo detesto. Mañana te espero temprano en el salón y ni se te ocurra faltar._

Misterio resuelto, el maldito de Shaoran Li ahora me acosaba incluso por celular. Mañana se vendría un día bastante duro y tendría que lidiar con él.

¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal castigo?

Al día siguiente Tomoyo me alcanzó a la entrada de la Universidad

"¿Cómo estás Sakurita?" – Colocó una mano en mi espalda dándome ánimos – "Lamento mucho lo del Sr. Fujitaka, ayer no pude ir porque me dejaron practicando más de la cuenta"

"No te preocupes Tomoyo, de todas formas estuve un rato en el hospital, ya que tampoco pude ver a papá"

"¿Se encuentra muy mal? " – Preguntó preocupada

"Sí, están utilizando morfina para calmar sus dolores" – El llanto estaba haciendo su aparición y Tomoyo lo notó.

"Cuentas conmigo para lo que sea Sakurita" – Dijo al momento de regalarme un abrazo – "Sabes que te ayudaré en lo que quieras"

"Gracias Tomoyo" – Respondí mientras que unas lagrimas mojaban su polera – "De verdad que no sé qué haría sin tu apoyo"

Acarició mi cabello con suavidad – "Para eso están las amigas" – Repuso separándose de mi sonriendo.

Caminamos hacia la entrada de la universidad y en uno de los pilares se encontraba Li. Al verme se colocó delante de mí, frunciendo el ceño, y acentuándolo aún más al ver los rastros de mi llanto. Tomoyo me vio con pesar y culpabilidad.

"Lo siento Saku, ayer me ha pedido tu número de teléfono. Al principio me negué, pero luego dijo que era por la universidad"

Misterio resuelto. Ya me estaba preguntando como este cretino lo había conseguido.

"No hay problema, yo me las arreglaré con él"

Mi amiga se separó de mí con preocupación, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina a Li.

"¿Y bien?" – Dijo cruzándose de brazos – "Espero una respuesta por lo de ayer"

"Tuve cosas que hacer" – Contesté encogiéndome de hombros – "No podía quedarme"

Pasé por su lado, pero el tipo me tomó de la muñeca con brusquedad y me volteó. Las chicas que caminaban cerca miraban curiosas y sorprendidas la escena. No me pasaba desapercibido el cuchicheo ni mucho menos las miradas asesinas que me lanzaban.

"No vengas con estupideces Kinomoto. Ayer estuve esperándote y no llegaste. Mínimo que me des una explicación"

"No tengo por qué dártelas y suéltame que las personas están mirando. No creo que desees perder tu fama de chico genial por estar conversando con alguien como yo"

Estaba haciéndome la fría y segura, pero por dentro estaba muy nerviosa. El toque de Li, no era fuerte sino todo lo contrario, podía sentir el calor que emanaba su piel y su tacto logró erizarme los pelos.

Cuando estaba con él, fuera del salón de artes, lograba derribar mi muro de protección que me erigía cada vez que estaba a su lado, pero con sólo poner un dedo sobre mi piel hacia que dicha fortaleza cayera a sus pies.

Sin embargo, no era solo su contacto lo que me mantenía más nerviosa, sino la forma intensa que tenía de mirar. El ver sus ojos ámbares brillar como si yo fuera la presa a quien iba a devorar.

No podía negar que Shaoran Li era bastante guapo y que de una cosa estaba completamente segura…

Su toque quemaba como el mismísimo fuego y al parecer no quería escapar de sus llamas.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren de maravillas. La verdad demoré un poco mas en actualizar porque he estado con varios cambios en mi vida, entre ellos de trabajo… pero basta de tanto bla bla…**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Sakura ya se dio cuenta que algo pasa… aunque Shaoran no es muy discreto que digamos… **

**Espero sus comentarios y darles muchas gracias a todas esas personitas que se tomaron un minutito de su tiempo para escribirme. GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS! ^^**

**Los quiere **

**Eien-Li**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Nuevamente nos encontrábamos en la sala de artes con Li. Durante los días previos se había hecho una costumbre estar ahí después de clases.

La verdad es que la relación de ambos no había mejorado del todo, no obstante el odio que sentía en un principio fue disminuyendo al pasar los días, solamente porque vi el empeño que le estaba colocando.

"Tienes que mezclar mejor el blanco con el azul, recuerda que las olas son blancas pero están adornando al mar"

Le había puesto un desafío que era dibujar un paisaje muy simple. Él lo había mirado con horror pero luego su ego de superioridad había salido a la luz.

Durante el día en la universidad nos dedicábamos a ignorarnos, tanto así que con suerte nos mirábamos, pero al llegar la tarde nos reuníamos en la sala de artes. Nadie sospechaba de nuestras juntas y la verdad es que creía que era mucho mejor.

Tomoyo me había dicho una tarde que la acompañara al centro comercial y tuve que rechazar la invitación todo porque a Li no se le dio la gana suspender la clase. Mi amiga se había puesto bastante triste y quise de alguna forma compensarla por lo que le pedí a Li que me hiciera un favor.

"Dile a Hiraguizawa que acompañe a mi amiga al centro comercial, ya que yo no puedo" – Le ordené con cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Por qué? Lo más probable es que se niegue, además eso no me interesa" – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros

"Pero a mí sí, es mi amiga y me pidió que yo fuera" – Rodé los ojos – "¿Por qué tienes que ser tan infantil? Será sólo una tarde que pierdas y sinceramente no vas tan mal como al principio"

"Porque no se me pega la gana Kinomoto. Necesito avanzar y perder una tarde sólo hará que retroceda"

"Entonces le dirás a tu amigo que la acompañe, me la debes"

Shaoran abrió su celular y llamó a Eriol diciéndole lo que sucedía. No habló demasiado por lo que pensé que se había negado.

"¿Y? ¿Aceptó?"

"Sí, dijo que te agradecía la ocasión, hace un tiempo que deseaba salir con tu amiga"

Esbocé una sonrisa por lo que había dicho Li. Al parecer durante esa tarde no le haría tanta falta a Tomoyo después de todo.

Noté que Shaoran me miraba seriamente.

"¿Qué pasa?" – Pregunté al ver que sus ojos no se despegaban de mí

"Nada, me pareció descubrir algo"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Nada que te importe Kinomoto. Ahora sigamos en lo nuestro" – Dijo volviendo la vista a su intento de paisaje

La verdad es que se me había hecho una rutina ver a Li después de clases, como también espiarlo para ver si se reunía o no con la profesora Tanaka.

Ese día había notado a Shaoran mas distraído de lo normal, no escuchaba mis indicaciones y miraba cada cierto tiempo su reloj. Aquel gesto estaba molestándome en sobremanera.

"¿Tienes que irte que miras tanto la hora?"

"Tengo un compromiso" – Respondió dando unos trazos a la tela

"¿Por eso traes un regalo?" – Pregunté mostrando mi cara inocente

"Eso no te importa Kinomoto"

"Hmmm…" – Realicé una mueca de disgusto por su falta de tacto en responder

Shaoran había llegado con un regalo. Tenía una tarjeta afuera y estaba realmente curiosa para saber a quién se lo iba a entregar. Estaba segura que era para una mujer porque el envoltorio era muy femenino.

Hoy no lo había visto cerca de ninguna chica y no pude evitar pensar que el dichoso regalo era para la profesora Tanaka.

"¿Tu mamá está de cumpleaños?"

"No" – Respondió sin siquiera mirarme

"¿Tu hermana?"

Noté que dejaba el pincel en el atril y cerraba los ojos suspirando profundamente como si estuviera conteniéndose la rabia.

"No es de tu incumbencia Kinomoto ¿Desde cuándo estás tan interesada en mis asuntos?"

"¿Eh? Solo quería hacer conversación Li. Hoy estás particularmente callado y no es que no te lo agradezca pero no me has fastidiado en todo este tiempo"

"¿Entonces te gusta que te moleste?" – Preguntó mostrando una sonrisita traviesa mientras se acercaba a mi lado

Tragué pesado cuando lo vi pararse justo en frente de mi y mirarme de esa forma que provocaba todo un revoltijo en mi ser.

No sé cuándo ni en qué momento me vi pensando en Shaoran Li más de la cuenta, pero no se lo daba a ver, ya que no quería que me viera como a las otras chicas que lo perseguían durante el día.

No.

Quería demostrarle que iba ser la única que no caería en sus encantos.

"Me parece que tenemos un problema Kinomoto" – Dijo alzando su mano y dejándola a medio camino de mi rostro.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente y tenía miedo que él fuera consciente de lo que últimamente estaba provocando en mí.

"¿Cuál?" – Pregunté intentando sonar segura aunque por dentro no fuera así

Pasó su pulgar por mi mejilla y por primera vez dejé de respirar por unos segundos, parpadeando confusamente.

"Tu cara está toda pintada Kinomoto. Eres una descuidada"

"¿Q-qué?"

Me mostró su pulgar manchado con pintura blanca.

"Oh…"

Me alejé de él y salí corriendo de la sala de artes hacia el baño. Abrí la llave del lavabo y me restregué la mejilla sucia hasta que quedó roja por tanto frotarla.

Puse ambas manos en el borde del lavamanos observando en el espejo mi rostro mojado y una ola de decepción me embargó.

¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Acaso creía que Shaoran se acercaría a mí con otras intenciones más que de una compañera de curso?

Estaba claro que confundía las cosas.

Cuando volví al salón de artes, Shaoran se encontraba sentado en una silla mirando el regalo que tenía entre sus manos. Al verme se puso de pie sonriendo, para mi desgracia, de una forma que me hacía sentir distinta

"Te has demorado ¿Qué te quedaste haciendo?"

"Limpié mi cara" – Respondí evitando su mirada

"Se nota, ahora la tienes roja porque lo hiciste muy fuerte. Te ves realmente divertida con una mejilla roja y la otra no"

Me crucé de brazos sin decirle nada.

"Escucha Kinomoto debo marcharme, estaba esperando que llegaras para irme. Mañana terminaremos todo ¿Vale?"

"Sí" –Reconocía que me sentía disgustada porque tuviera que irse aún cuando no fuera la hora de terminar.

Li pasó por mi lado colocando una mano en mi hombro. Volteé a verlo y por tercera vez se encontraba sonriendo aunque de una forma sincera, tanto así que me quedé viendo fijamente los hermosos hoyuelos que se formaban en su rostro por el gesto.

"Me alegra que nos estemos llevando mejor. Creo que eso ayudará a que tengas tu pintura mucho antes de lo esperado"

"Me parece bien" – Repuse sin mostrarle un atisbo de simpatía – "Necesito esa pintura con urgencia"

"La tendrás, sólo hazme el mejor de la clase"

Luego de eso salió del salón cerrando la puerta. Vi a mi alrededor notando que estúpidamente me estaba afectando más de la cuenta la presencia de Shaoran Li.

Cuando pasaron algunos segundos también me apresuré en salir para mi espionaje. Sentía los pasos de Shaoran al bajar las escaleras y eso me ayudaba a mantener una distancia para no ser descubierta.

Al llegar al primer piso me escondí detrás de los casilleros y lo vi apoyado, como siempre, en el pilar afuera de la sala de maestros tal cual lo llevaba haciendo hace días.

La profesora Tanaka salió de la sala y caminó sin darse cuenta que Li estaba ahí.

"Megumi" – La maestra volteó asustada al escuchar su nombre – "Estaba esperándote"

La mujer frunció el ceño – "Li ¿Hasta cuándo tendré que decirte que no quiero que vengas más? Y deja de llamarme tan informalmente, para ti soy la profesora Tanaka"

El rostro de Shaoran formó una mueca molesta y dolida – "Sólo he venido a darte esto" – Dijo extendiéndole la bolsita de regalo.

La profesora parpadeó confundida viendo el obsequio – "¿Para mí?"

"Feliz cumpleaños" – Dijo Li tomando la mano de la maestra y dejando el regalo en ella – "Espero que te guste"

La mujer estaba asombrada sin creer lo que veía. Abrió el regalo y sacó una fina cadena con una lágrima colgando.

"E-es hermoso, pero no puedo aceptarlo" – Repuso desconcertada por la situación.

"Oh, claro que lo harás"

Shaoran sonrió ampliamente y le retiró la cadena de las manos, colocándose a su espalda y deslizando la joya por el cuello de la mujer.

La maestra tocó la lágrima que ahora se ubicaba en su pecho y miró con turbación a su alumno.

"No tenías por qué"

"Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti"

"Es muy hermosa" – Dijo mirando su obsequio.

Vi como Li levantaba el mentón de Megumi con su dedo acercando su rostro al de ella. Abrí mis ojos sin poder creer lo que veía.

Porque sí, Shaoran estaba besando a la profesora en la universidad.

Me llevé una mano al pecho al darme cuenta que una sensación extraña recorría todo mi cuerpo, muy similar a la que sentí en el baño mientras me limpiaba.

Lo que estaba sintiendo era total y completa frustración. Sabía que Li tenía sentimientos por la profesora, pero nunca pensé que los confirmaría de esa manera.

Me volteé para no ver más la escena y preferí salir de ahí.

Tampoco me gustaba la dirección que estaban tomando mis pensamientos porque simplemente no podía ser así… ya que en esos momentos deseaba ser yo a quien estuviera besando Shaoran Li.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Como están? Espero que muy bien. Les traigo un nuevo capítulo que ojalá les guste. Yo creo, aunque no prometo nada, que estaré actualizando cada dos semanas, ya que igual tengo algunos capítulos avanzados, pero no quiero que me pille sin stock jajaja además que he andado con super poco tiempo para escribir.. en fin, no les doy mas la lata y espero sus comentarios…**

**Me parece que nuestra querida Sakura ya cayó en las redes de nuestro querido Shaoran y claramente está celosa, o sea también lo estaría ¿Quién no?**

**¡Besos!**

**Eien.-Li**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

_******Summary: ****Sabía que nada bueno traería involucrarse con Shaoran Li, el chico popular de la universidad y más aún ¿Cómo podría competir con una mujer de la cual él estaba enamorado?**_

**Shaoran POV**

Aún no creía lo que estaba sucediendo, no había planeado besar a Megumi sólo darle su regalo de cumpleaños y marcharme, pero verla tan asombrada con mi gesto sólo me impulsó a hacer algo más aventurero.

No todos los días podías besar a la chica que te gusta y que ésta fuera tu profesora.

Y ahí me encontraba, mis labios tocando los de ella, tal cual como pensé que sería, y la verdad es que la imaginación se había quedado corta.

Sin embargo, como todo sueño, tuve que despertar ya que Megumi cortó la caricia sorpresivamente abofeteando mi mejilla izquierda.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más" – Dijo respirando entrecortada y asustada – "Estamos en la universidad ¡Por Dios!"

Llevé mi mano hacia la mejilla adolorida y la felicidad que había experimentado minutos antes se esfumó rápidamente.

"No me arrepiento" – Repuse tozudamente – "Quería hacerlo"

"Estás loco ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien nos ve? Puedo perder mi trabajo por una cosa de niños"

Fijé mi vista apagada en su rostro intentando buscar algo que me dijera que estaba asustada por lo que estaba pasando, pero sólo encontré rabia y determinación en sus ojos.

"No es cosa de niños Megumi, realmente te quiero. Lo que siento es real"

"Estás confundido, tu no me quieres, sólo fui esa persona que te ayudó cuando no estabas bien. Necesitas a una chica de tu edad que tenga los mismos intereses que tú"

"Yo no quiero a otra chica, te quiero a ti"

"Pero yo no te quiero Shaoran" – Se pasó la mano por el cabello llamándome la atención algo que brillaba en uno de sus dedos.

Bruscamente tomé su mano derecha notando un anillo en su dedo anular.

"¿Qué es esto?"

La oí suspirar profundamente retirando su mano de la mía.

"Hoy me he comprometido con mi novio. Estabas tan ensimismado en tus sentimientos que no me dejaste oportunidad para decírtelo"

"Es una broma ¿Cierto? ¡Pero si tú no tenías novio!" – Le grité sintiendo que todo se venía abajo.

"Llevamos dos años saliendo, claramente no te darías cuenta porque él no trabaja aquí, pero todos los maestros sabían de mi romance"

"No… es que no lo puedo creer" – Comencé a caminar como león enjaulado viendo que Megumi sólo me observaba sin decir nada. Quería saber cuando la chica de mis sueños se volvería inalcanzable – "¿Cuándo es?"

"¿La boda? En unos meses más, lo teníamos planeado desde hace mucho tiempo sólo faltaba el anillo y hoy me lo han obsequiado"

Lancé una sonrisa irónica – "Y yo dándomelas de galán como un estúpido"

Me senté en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza agachada. Estaba devastado, tenía incluso ganas de llorar porque estaba enamorado de Megumi como nunca lo estuve de alguna mujer, ella era mi inspiración, la que me hacia levantar todos los días para asistir a esta puta universidad.

Noté que se colocaba al lado mío y levanté la cabeza sólo para ver el vaivén de la cadena con la lágrima.

"Supongo que sabes que no puedo aceptar esto"

"Tírala entonces, no la quiero"

Megumi tomó una de mis manos dejando caer la cadena en la palma

"Lamento esto Shaoran, eres un buen chico"

Se puso de pie dando unos pasos hacia atrás. No fui capaz de levantar mi vista y verla por última vez en el día porque claramente no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos y por primera vez supe lo que era tener un corazón roto.

A Shaoran Li, el chico más popular de la escuela, le habían dado patada en el culo.

No volví a la Universidad, la noche anterior me quedé un buen rato sentado en la misma posición en la cual me dejó Megumi y para mi mala suerte había comenzado a llover.

Pero claramente eso tampoco me importaba demasiado.

Llegué a casa todo empapado ganándome un resfrío fuerte porque me dolía mucho la cabeza y al parecer tenía fiebre.

Estuve tumbado todo el día en mi habitación sin comer ni saber qué hora eran.

El timbre comenzó a sonar y lo menos que necesitaba era que alguien viniera a molestar, pero al parecer no sería mi suerte porque el ruido retumbaba insistentemente por toda la casa.

Me coloqué las pantuflas y salí con puros bóxer a ver de quién se trataba. En el marco de la puerta se encontraba apoyado Eriol.

"Ohh, que cara tienes cabrón" – Pasó por mi lado palmeándome el hombro.

"Pasa Eriol, estás en tu casa" –Repuse irónico.

El muy maldito ni siquiera pedía permiso para entrar.

"¿Estás solo?" – Preguntó poniendo los pies sobre la mesa de centro.

"Sí, mi madre fue a trabajar"

Eriol me miraba con esa sonrisa traviesa en su rostro que sólo hacía que quisiera golpearlo.

"¿A qué vienes?" – Dije sentándome en el sofá de al frente

"Quise saber cómo estabas, no has ido a clases hace días y supuse que algo había pasado"

"Nada importante" – Respondí viendo con mas entretención el cenicero que giraba en mis manos – "No tenía ganas de ir a la universidad estaba cansado"

"Cansado ¿eh? Me parece que no has descansado lo suficiente te ves horrible amigo"

"No he dormido bien"

"¿Tiene algo que ver Megumi Tanaka en todo esto? ¿Te ha vuelto a rechazar?"

Eriol era la única persona que sabía de mi amor secreto por la maestra. Al principio creyó que era broma, pero un día descubrió cuando la esperaba afuera de la sala de maestros y le declaraba a viva voz lo que sentía por ella.

Desde ese momento no volvió a molestarme, pero sí me decía constantemente que eso no iría a ninguna parte, que ella buscaba a un hombre y no a un chico. Recuerdo que cuando lo dijo por primera vez el golpe que le asesté en la mejilla no se lo sacó nadie.

"Está comprometida y se casará en unos meses"

"Wow, eso no está nada de bien" – Contestó sacándose las gafas y limpiándolas con tranquilidad.

Lo vi con mi peor cara –"Es obvio que no está bien, en el día de su cumpleaños su novio le regaló el anillo"

"No quisiera decir esto pero te lo dije amigo, esa mujer no era para ti"

"¿Viniste a saber cómo estaba o a fastidiarme?"

Me puse de pie con intención de irme a la puerta y abrirla para que se fuera.

"Tranquilo hombre vine a verte, suponía que algo te había ocurrido"

Volví a mi lugar enterrándome prácticamente en el sillón. En ese momento la voz de amigo me sacó del inicio de mis pensamientos sobre mi maestra.

"Sakura Kinomoto preguntó por ti"

Eso sí que era nuevo. No dije ni una sola palabra pero Eriol tenía toda mi atención.

"Preguntó si irías al salón de artes a tus _clases particulares_. Le dije que no porque no te habías aparecido por la universidad"

"¿Preguntó algo más?"

"No, sólo dijo que si te veía te dijera lo siguiente…" – Eriol se colocó una mano en la frente de manera dramática – "_Si vuelves a dejarme plantada, patearé tu trasero y no podrás volver a sentarte nunca más en tu vida_"

Sonreí por primera vez en estos días.

Esa chica era bastante especial y no hubiera esperado otras palabras de ella. Quién diría que Sakura Kinomoto me arrancaría una sonrisa después de todo.

**SAKURA POV**

Después de que Shaoran no apareciera en los días siguientes pensé que era una ilusión verlo caminar por el pasillo de la universidad. Mi estómago se contrajo de felicidad al pensar que no había pasado nada malo y que simplemente faltó por alguna razón en especial.

Corrí hacia él y como nunca le regalé una sonrisa sincera.

"¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás? No has venido al salón de artes"

Shaoran me vio con desprecio y su rostro estaba demacrado como si no hubiera dormido nada, las ojeras estaban muy marcadas y sus ojos denotaban tristeza y rabia

"Piérdete Kinomoto, no quiero verte"

Parpadeé confundida por su reacción tan agresiva - "¿Eh? Solo preguntaba como estabas no apareciste por la escuela"

Shaoran siguió caminando sin tomarme en cuenta y como una de mis características era ser testaruda lo seguí.

"Espera" – Lo tomé del brazo para que pudiese escucharme. Li fijó su vista en mi mano y luego me vio directamente a los ojos – "Me dejaste esperando varios días ¿Acaso no merezco alguna explicación?"

En realidad estaba interesada en saber qué le sucedía, ya que el rostro de tres metros, un andar cabizbajo y la falta a clases sólo suponía que algo le ocurría y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo estaba preocupada por él.

Tan preocupada que incluso fui capaz de preguntarle a Eriol si le sucedía algo, él sólo me dijo que Shaoran no se sentía bien y que iría a la universidad cuando mejorara.

Entonces si tenía que mejorar era porque algo le estaba pasando.

"No quería venir eso es todo" – Se soltó de mi agarre y siguió caminando. Dio dos pasos y volteó a verme – "No quiero verte Kinomoto, así que ahórrate las preguntas"

Caminó por el pasillo hasta perderse entre los casilleros y no tuve la suficiente fuerza para ir tras él. Unas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas pero me las limpié en seguida.

No quería llorar, claro que no, pero la frialdad con la que Shaoran Li me había tratado dolía más de lo que imaginaba, sobre todo porque sabía que su corazón le pertenecía a la mujer que caminaba por el pasillo directamente hacia mí.

Megumi Tanaka, la profesora de artes era el amor secreto de Shaoran, a quien él había besado y de quien yo me encontraba muy celosa.

* * *

**Hola hola a todos! Nuevamente me reporto, luego de dos semanas, tal como se los había dicho en el capítulo anterior jejeje.**

**La verdad he estado un poco ocupada lo que no me ha dado mucho tiempo de escribir y avanzar en la historia, sobre todo porque a veces Shaoran se me pone un poco difícil y terco jaajaja… yaaa dejándome de bromas ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? No daré mayores comentarios sobre él, sólo decir que las cosas se pondrán mas interesantes con nuestros protagonistas, sobre todo con lo que pasó en este capítulo.**

**Espero sus comentariossss….. es una orden! Jajaja**

**Nos vemos en dos semanas másssss**

**Eien-Li**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

**Sakura POV**

Con Shaoran no volvimos a juntarnos en la sala de artes durante toda la semana. Cada vez que lo veía lo llamaba para saber cómo estaba y él solo respondía con un escueto _déjame tranquilo_.

La verdad es que me estaba hartando de la situación, no quería verlo con ese rostro tan deprimido caminando por la universidad como alma en pena. Ya no sonreía con la gracia de antes y mucho menos con esa arrogancia.

Las otras chicas también se dieron cuenta y le enviaban dulces, notitas de amor, almuerzos, pero él sólo los dejaba a un lado sin siquiera darse el tiempo de llevarlos. Mia también había hecho su aparición durante la hora de almuerzo.

Me encontraba sentada con Tomoyo, quien había ido a buscar su colación, cuando observé que la chica se acercó a la mesa de Li con un plato de comida en sus manos.

Los chicos interrumpieron su conversación y la miraron extasiados excepto Shaoran que estaba con la vista lejos de ahí.

Mia se sentó junto a Li sonriéndole, gesto que no fue devuelto por él. La chica sacó el envoltorio y con un tenedor alzó un poco de comida hacia la boca de Li. Éste frunció el ceño y dio vuelta la cara para no recibirlo.

"Será sólo un poco, vamos Shao estás muy delgado y yo te alimentaré"

¿Shao? Rodé mis ojos ante el nuevo y estúpido apodo que había recibido. Mia insistió tanto que logró que abriera la boca y recibiera el alimento. La chica sonrió feliz al saber que su cometido se estaba logrando.

"¿Está buena?" -Shaoran Li asintió – "¡Me alegro mucho!"

Luego de esa probada Shaoran tomó el tenedor por su cuenta sin aceptar que Mia le volviera a dar en la boca. Debo decir que no sólo yo observaba la escena sino todas las chicas que estaban en ese momento en el casino.

No podía dejar de mirar a Shaoran y darme cuenta que con Mia no se comportaba de una manera tan hostil como cuando estaba conmigo, de hecho la trataba hasta un poco mejor que a mí. Eso me llenó de coraje ya que yo había compartido más con él que esa bruja.

¿Por qué no quería conversar conmigo? ¿Por qué me alejaba? Con eso sólo lograba que quisiera acercarme más sobre todo ahora que no estábamos practicando la pintura.

"Están muy interesantes las cosas por allá ¿no crees?" – La voz de amiga me sobresaltó

"¿Cuándo llegaste?"

"Hace unos minutos pero no quise molestarte estabas muy absorta mirando a Shaoran Li ¿Acaso el chico también te tiene en sus manos?"

Lancé una risa falsa tan fuerte que todos los presentes me miraron incluyendo Shaoran. Me vio fijamente con desagrado tal cual lo llevaba haciendo desde que llegó. Le mantuve la mirada pero solo conseguí que Mia tomara su mentón y lo volteara para que la observara a ella.

_Estúpida _

"No digas tonteras Tomoyo, Shaoran Li sigue siendo el mismo patán de siempre. Nada ha cambiado entre nosotros"

"¿Estás segura? No tienes que mentirme Sakurita, sé que ese chico te llama la atención más de lo que imaginas"

"Eso no es cierto sigo igual que siempre, él no ha hecho cambiar nada en mí"

Tomoyo me vio a los ojos con una sonrisa. Su rostro denotaba que no me creía ninguna palabra y es que ni yo sabía que me pasaba con Shaoran Li.

Él nunca había mostrado interés en mí, por lo tanto no podía ser tan tonta de caer en sus redes como las otras chicas, se supone que era diferente.

Sin embargo, sentía que estaba buscando excusas para ocultar la realidad porque desde el momento en que Shaoran se cruzó en mi vida sabía que las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes.

Que me latiera el corazón a prisa cada vez que lo veía, que me doliera hasta el alma verlo con la profesora Tanaka, que me colocara nerviosa con su presencia rondándome, que estuviera preocupada por él y quisiera saber donde estaba a cada momento y que me doliera demasiado su indiferencia sólo significaba una cosa.

…

Me gustaba Shaoran Li

Y por supuesto Tomoyo se había dado cuenta antes que yo de ello.

Las horas de la tarde se pasaron más rápido de lo normal, luego del espectáculo del almuerzo no supe más de Shaoran era como si se hubiera esfumado nuevamente.

Terminando las clases fui hacia la sala de artes con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí, pero como los días anteriores, no estaba.

Me senté con desgano en el banco cerca de la nueva pintura que estaba comenzando y miré a mi alrededor. No tenía ganas de pintar me sentía deprimida porque no era capaz de controlar lo que sentía por Shaoran y eso me provocaba angustia.

Al observar mi entorno reparé en un cuadro cubierto por una tela que no había estado ahí los días anteriores, me puse de pie y caminé hacia él. Era raro que otros alumnos vinieran por la tarde después de clases, yo era la única que lo hacía.

Saqué la tela y no pude evitar sorprenderme al darme cuenta que se trataba de mi pintura, la misma que Shaoran Li había robado semanas anteriores.

Me la había devuelto y sin darme cuenta las lágrimas bajaron por mi rostro, primero porque por fin podría dársela a papá pero también esto significaba que Shaoran estaba cortando todo tipo de contacto conmigo.

Tomé la pintura y salí a toda prisa del salón, bajando las escaleras rápidamente. Sabía que él andaría cerca aún.

Pasé por afuera de la sala de maestros y vi salir a la profesora Tanaka tomada de la mano de un hombre mayor. Ella no se dio cuenta de mi presencia y pasó por mi lado yendo hacia su automóvil.

No podía creer lo que veía, si hace unos días atrás Shaoran la besaba y ahora resulta que estaba de novia de otro hombre que no era mi compañero de clases.

Fue casi una revelación porque me bastó con ver esa escena para darme cuenta del por qué la ausencia de Li a la universidad y su rostro deprimido y demacrado estos últimos días.

La profesora lo había rechazado y de la peor manera.

Se me encogió el corazón al descubrir eso porque significaba que Shaoran estaba sufriendo bastante y no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de eso.

Vi a la pareja marcharse y caminé con el cuadro debajo de mi brazo directo hacia la salida. Shaoran estaba apoyado en uno de los árboles que daban con la entrada y miraba en dirección a donde el coche había desaparecido.

Las piernas comenzaron a temblarme porque ahora que había descubierto que Shaoran me gustaba lo veía de otra manera y el odio que alguna vez le tuve, y si es que alguna vez lo tuve, había desaparecido por completo.

"Li" – Me puse a su lado llamando su atención

El chico me vio con sus ojos ámbares que brillaban intensamente gracias al atardecer que estaba en todo su apogeo. El cielo anaranjado con tonalidades rosadas hacía más intensa su mirada.

"¿Qué quieres Kinomoto? No tengo ánimos de conversar contigo. Creo que fui bien claro al devolver tu pintura"

"Y te lo agradezco, de verdad que la necesitaba"

"Ya no vale la pena tenerla conmigo porque me he retirado del curso de artes"

"¿De verdad?" – Sinceramente me decepcionaron sus palabras porque ya no lo vería tan seguido como antes.

"Sí, creo que te diste cuenta cual fue mi motivación para entrar a esa clase"

"Supongo que te refieres a la profesora Tanaka"

Shaoran no respondió, sólo esbozó una sonrisa irónica y se separó del árbol en el que se encontraba.

"Nos vemos Kinomoto"

Pasó por mi lado sin siquiera voltear a mirarme pero yo no dejaría las cosas así, quería que él me viera más que una simple chica que asiste a su misma universidad.

"Espera" – Sus ojos denotaban cansancio y desgano. Había perdido toda esa gracia que tenía el Shaoran Li de antes – "Esto no es el fin del mundo tienes que animarte"

"Como si fuera tan fácil hacerlo"

"No es fácil, pero tampoco imposible"

"Hablas de la inexperiencia Kinomoto ¿Acaso alguna vez has hecho el papelón más ridículo de tu vida frente a un chico?" – Su tono de voz fue en aumento y no me di cuenta en qué momento había llegado a mi lado – "¡¿Acaso alguna vez te has sentido tan miserable que quisieras desaparecer?!"

"No digas eso, no vale la pena echarse a morir por una persona"

"¡¿Es que no entiendes?! ¡Yo la amaba, la amaba tanto que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar con ella!"

Shaoran me tenía tomada desde los hombros y a cada palabra ejercía más presión en ellos, pero eso no me intimidaría.

"Mostrándote tan patético como lo estás haciendo ahora, sólo consigues darle la razón en que te hubiera rechazado. Pareces alma en pena, no tienes idea de lo que pasa a tu alrededor solo por un capricho que se te ocurrió tener"

Su mirada se volvió furibunda y me empujó hasta quedar con mi espalda pegada al árbol. Cerré los ojos por la fuerza del movimiento y lentamente los abrí sólo para encontrar el rostro airado de Shaoran

"¡Tú no sabes nada! Yo la quería, nunca fue un capricho"

Li agachó su cabeza y aflojó la presión de mis hombros hasta convertirlos en un toque. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al verlo tan triste y solo.

Así, tan desamparado me parecía estar viendo a un niño en vez de a un chico de veinte años aficionado al fútbol.

Lo abracé por la cintura notando cómo se ponía rígido al momento en que mi cuerpo entraba en contacto con el de él.

"Tranquilo Shaoran, tienes todo el derecho a estar triste"

Sí, lo había llamado por su nombre y la verdad es que no me arrepentía porque en ese momento en que lo tenía abrazado y estaba tan vulnerable mi única meta era que Shaoran Li me viera como algo más que una simple chica que estudia artes.

**Shaoran POV**

Luego de ese extraño encuentro con Sakura Kinomoto nos fuimos caminando a nuestras casas y

resultó ser que coincidíamos en la dirección que debíamos tomar.

Nuestra caminata fue en silencio y de vez en cuando notaba que Sakura me miraba de reojo. Aquella vez que estábamos en la sala de artes me di cuenta que ella tenía una sonrisa radiante y unos ojos verdes tan bellos como el jade.

Claramente ella no sabía que pensaba eso porque lo que menos deseaba era que Sakura fuera igual a las otras chicas melosas, ella era la única que no había demostrado querer ser algo más, excepto por ese abrazo que me dio unas horas antes.

Tenía que saber que ocurría en la cabeza de Sakura Kinomoto y detener inmediatamente cualquier indicio de cariño o lo que fuera que estuviera forjándose en esa mente.

"Ehh… esto Kinomoto" – La aludida se volteó a verme de manera curiosa – "Quisiera saber una cosa…"

En realidad me costaba demasiado abordar el tema, Sakura era particularmente distinta a todas las otras chicas a quien había rechazado.

"¿No te… gusto, cierto?" – Fruncí mi ceño no en señal de disgusto sino que el ponerme nervioso generaba que me colocara esa barrera.

Ella me miró sorprendida y luego se echó a reír como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera el chiste más divertido del mundo.

"Puedes estar tranquilo Li no eres mi tipo, eso te lo aseguro"

Respiré profundo sintiéndome aliviado, no es que la chica fuera fea o algo por el estilo, pero no podía pensar en otra mujer que no fuera Megumi Tanaka.

* * *

**Hola a todos/as! Sé que demoré más de lo normal y realmente lo lamento muchísimo! Pero aquí me tienen con un nuevo capítulo.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Este capítulo fue un poco para que Sakura pudiera darse cuenta de lo que sentía y por qué Shaoran estaba tan deprimido… además Shaoran no es ningún tonto y se sabe lindo (quien no lo encuentra hermoso? Jajaj) por eso mismo no desea que se agregue otra al club de fans y mucho menos Sakura, quien es la única chica que lo trata casi normal.**

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron su comentario! De verdad verlos me ponen muy contenta!**

**Durante el fin de semana estaré contestando los review, creo que es necesario que reciban una respuesta de mi parte =)**

**Besos!**

**Eien-Li**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

**Sakura POV**

Me encontraba tumbada en mi cama pensando en la pregunta que Shaoran me había hecho el día anterior. No tuve que asistir a la universidad lo cual agradecía enormemente, ya que no estaba preparada para ver a Li luego de haber fingido que no me gustaba y que sólo era más que un simple compañero.

"¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?" – Comencé a revolcarme en la cama tomando un cojín y golpeándolo ante la frustración que sentía – "¡Por qué tuviste que decirme eso!"

Sabía que Shaoran no me veía como una chica a quien le gustara porque recién había sido rechazado, pero eso no le daba el derecho de preguntarme e implícitamente dejarme en claro que él no podía gustarme.

Habiendo tanto chico lindo en la universidad tuve que fijar mis ojos en el que era completamente imposible.

El sonido de mi móvil me sacó de mis cavilaciones, lo agarré con desgano aunque una sonrisa apareció al ver que mi amiga me llamaba.

"Hola Tomoyo"

"¿Cómo estás amiga? Ayer no tuvimos mucho tiempo de conversar después de clases, ya que desapareciste y no supe más de ti"

"Lo siento, tuve que hacer algunas cosas"

Tomoyo no sabía de las clases que le estaba dando a Shaoran pero conociéndola suponía que algo sospechaba, sobre todo al verme tan atenta ese día que Mia hizo el espectáculo de alimentarlo.

"¿Tienes planes para hoy?" – Preguntó – "Conozco un lugar que podría gustarte"

"Pensaba en ir a ver a papá hoy en la tarde, el médico nos ha dicho que estaba un poco mejor, pero que quizás no duraría mucho su buena salud"

"¿Puedo acompañarte?" – Dijo sonriente – "Me gustaría ver al Sr. Kinomoto"

"Claro y luego podemos ir al lugar que me dijiste"

"¡Sí!" – Repuso animada mi amiga – "De verdad te encantará, te pasaré a buscar a tu casa. Mamá ha dejado al chofer así que lo utilizaremos"

Sonreí. Tomoyo era imparable, tenía tanta energía acumulada que me gustaba estar con ella porque me contagiaba de alegría cuando yo no lo estaba.

Mi hermano había tenido que trabajar por lo que tuve que prepararme un almuerzo rápido. Me senté en el sofá viendo la televisión y cambiando los canales con aburrimiento. Quería ver algo que me entretuviera y no me hiciera pensar en mi papá o Shaoran, que últimamente ambos hombres ocupaban la mayor parte de mis pensamientos.

Sabía que lo de papá era inevitable y que tenía que ser fuerte y estar preparada para lo que viniera, pero eso no significaba que no me doliera en el alma no volver a verlo nunca más.

Cuando terminé de comer lavé los platos y me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa y envolver el cuadro que por fin le daría a mi papá. Eso me tenía más animada porque pensé que no lo alcanzaría a ver ya que Shaoran, si bien había progresado en la pintura, no sería un genio en tan poco tiempo.

Cuando me estaba colocando los zapatos el timbre sonó. Bajé las escaleras a toda prisa para abrirle a Tomoyo y decirle que me esperara un momento.

Mi amiga sonrió al verme toda agitada.

"Veo que no estás lista" – Expresó sonriendo y sentándose en el sofá – "Termina de arreglarte el chofer nos llevará"

Le regalé una sonrisa y agradecí internamente que Tomoyo fuera mi mejor amiga. Ella era muy comprensible y siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba. De las dos claramente era la más madura y yo la niña chica a quien tenían que darle consejos en todo.

Subí a mi habitación y comencé a peinar mi cabello que había crecido.

"No hagas ni tal de cortártelo Sakura" – Indicó Tomoyo desde la puerta – "Estoy segura que eso pensabas mientras lo peinabas"

"Me conoces muy bien, precisamente estaba pensando en que tenía que dejar un día para ir a la peluquería"

"No seas boba se ve muy bien tu cabello así. Siempre lo has usado corto y es hora de que realices un cambio, además ¿Cómo sabes si a Shaoran Li le gustan las chicas con cabello largo?"

La miré con horror notando como mis mejillas comenzaban a encenderse.

"N-no me interesa lo que piense Li"

Tomoyo se sentó en mi cama jugando con sus pies.

"Pues a mí no me parece eso, creo que te importa más de lo que imaginas. Aunque si no quieres contarme pues ni modo" – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

"No me gusta Shaoran Li" – Respondí intentando no colocarme más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

"Si tu lo dices, te creo" – Dijo mirándose las uñas como si fueran de los más interesante.

"Es realmente un chico que me saca de quicio, arrogante, infantil, egocéntrico, que se jura el centro del mundo"

"Y te gusta"

"¡Pues claro que no!" – Grité casi con desesperación al saber que Tomoyo no me dejaría tranquila.

"Hmm…"

"¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas como te fue con Eriol Hiraguizawa el otro día?"

Mi amiga me miró con picardía.

"Sé que estás cambiando el tema y por hoy te dejaré" – Sonrió con maldad – "Con respecto a lo otro, que quieres que te diga el chico es simplemente divino, me acompañó a todos lados, incluso entró conmigo cuando le dije que deseaba verme algo de ropa"

"No me digas que lo torturaste con un día de shopping ¡eres lo peor!" – Repuse rodando mis ojos

"Tranquila, fui amable y no lo llevé por todas las tiendas que tenía pensado, además era la primera vez que salía con él por lo que era importante dejarle una buena impresión"

"¿Y fue así?"

Los ojos amatistas de Tomoyo brillaron con intensidad

"Hemos quedado para el otro fin de semana, me ha dicho que lo ha pasado muy bien, aunque ahora le gustaría que fuéramos a almorzar y a dar vueltas por los alrededores y lejos de los centros comerciales"

"¡Eso es fantástico!" – Exclamé con alegría – "Fuiste afortunada al saber que Hiraguizawa también estaba loquito por ti"

"Por eso quiero que te animes con Li, podríamos salir los cuatro en una cita doble ¿No sería genial?"

Otra vez con lo mismo - "No, Shaoran no aceptaría nunca salir conmigo"

"¿Así que ahora es Shaoran? Vaya las cosas han progresado bastante" – Dijo mi amiga colocándose de pie.

Tomé el cuadro que estaba sobre mi escritorio intentando olvidar a la mosquita fastidiosa que estaba revoloteando en mi dormitorio.

"Vamos antes que me arrepienta de haberte invitado"

"Lo que tu digas querida Sakura" – Expresó sonriente.

Sabía que Tomoyo no descansaría hasta escucharme decir que Shaoran Li me gustaba y por llevarle la contraria no le daría en el gusto.

Durante el camino al hospital fui mirando el paisaje que había hecho para mi papá. Estaba contenta porque por fin podría dárselo aunque la angustia de su partida se mantenía constante dentro de mí.

Al llegar afuera de su habitación me encontré con Touya que conversaba con una de las enfermeras. Al verme se despidió de la mujer y caminó hacia mí.

"Me ha dicho que pasó buena noche y en estos momentos espera nuestra visita"

"¿Le preguntabas eso o le pedías su número telefónico?" – Moví mis cejas sugestivamente, Touya frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

"No digas tonterías monstruo" – Sus ojos se fueron a mi regalo – "¿Por fin lo has terminado?"

"Sí"

Mi hermano no sabía que el cuadro lo había finalizado hacía un buen tiempo y sólo estaba esperando que Shaoran Li lo devolviera.

La enfermera volvió a acercarse a nosotros y nos dijo que podíamos entrar. No me pasó desapercibida la mirada sensual que le dio a mi hermano y ese batir de pestañas tan coqueto. Touya no lo hizo nada de mal al sonreírle con autosuficiencia y estoy casi segura que le guiñó el ojo.

La mujer nos abrió la puerta y dijo que teníamos una hora para estar con él porque pronto comenzaría con una sesión de quimioterapia.

Papá se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana y volteó su rostro al vernos entrar. Una sonrisa débil apareció y tuve que controlar las ganas de llorar.

"¿Cómo están mis hijos?" – Preguntó casi en susurro. Debía reconocer que estaba casi olvidando su voz de tanto tiempo no haberla oído.

Me acerqué a su cama y sonreí tratando de mostrarme animada.

"Estamos bien, extrañándote demasiado"

Mi papá acercó su mano a la mía acariciándola.

"También los he extrañado mucho, aunque las personas de aquí son muy amables"

"Ya lo creo, Touya se ha encargado de saberlo él mismo" – Repuse con ironía

Tomoyo lanzó una risita y mi hermano frunció el ceño dándome un coscorrón en la cabeza.

"No le hagas caso a la monstruo papá, como ya es su hora de devorar solo habla tonterías"

"Que antipático eres Touya"

Nuestra mirada de desafío apareció pero fue interrumpida por la risa cansada de nuestro padre.

"Veo que las cosas siguen marchando igual que siempre"

Ambos lo miramos mientras intentaba sentarse en su cama. Me acerqué rápidamente para ayudarlo a acomodarse.

"No te esfuerces papá"

Me tomó de la mano y la acarició suavemente.

"Me alegra saber que te encuentras en buena compañía pequeña Sakura. Sé que cuando yo no esté, tu hermano y Tomoyo te apoyarán en todo"

Al escuchar sus palabras no pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas de tristeza. Mi padre en cierta forma se estaba despidiendo.

Con mi mano libre me limpié las lágrimas e intenté sonreír a pesar del nudo en la garganta. En ese momento recordé mi cuadro y quise enseñárselo.

"Te he traído un regalo espero que te guste"

Lo acerqué hacia su cama y lo tomé por ambos extremos mostrándoselo. Mi padre sonrió con gran intensidad al ver que se trataba de un lugar al que habíamos ido los tres en un día de excursión.

"Está muy hermoso Sakura, de verdad que muchas gracias"

Dejé el cuadro cerca de su cama y lo abracé con fuerza. Sentí el latir de su corazón pausado, sabía que el momento se acercaba a pasos agigantados, pero me dejaba tranquila darme cuenta que mi padre estaba sereno con su partida.

Estaba segura que deseaba irse y estar por fin con mamá.

Al final la enfermera había llegado para decirnos que el horario de visitas había finalizado. Me despedí de papá prometiéndole ir a verlo al día siguiente.

Mi hermano me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y que llegaría tarde a casa. Cuando me dijo aquello lo primero que pensé es que se iría donde Yukito para hacer la hora y esperar la salida de la enfermera sexy que conoció en el hospital.

Tomoyo me tomó del brazo e intentó hablar de cualquier tema de conversación con tal de sacarme alguna sonrisa. Cada vez que me iba del hospital salía mas apenada.

"¿Quieres que vayamos a casa mejor?" – Preguntó mi amiga – "Podemos ir otro día"

"Tranquila, estoy bien. Además creo que es bueno que salga a despejarme un poco. Si me voy a casa estaría sola y prefiero estar contigo y animarme"

Tomoyo se aferró aun más a mi brazo y me regaló una sonrisa sincera. Me dijo que el lugar era tranquilo y que se caracterizaba porque iban muchos chicos de nuestra escuela.

Tomamos el autobús mientras hablábamos de temas sin importancia hasta que Tomoyo me dijo que era tiempo de bajarse.

El lugar llamado _butterfly_ me pareció bueno. Había mucha gente haciendo fila para entrar, aunque Tomoyo usó su gran influencia y se acercó al guardia diciéndole su nombre y éste la dejó pasar.

Mi amiga era una caja de sorpresas…

Caminamos por un pasillo hasta llegar al centro en donde había varias mesas y un escenario en donde una banda tocaba música para amenizar el momento. Divisé a algunas chicas de otros cursos y recordé lo que Tomoyo me había dicho.

Me aferré a la polera de mi amiga para no perderme puesto que el lugar estaba muy lleno de gente. Tomoyo seguía caminando aunque no sabía muy bien a donde iba. En un momento se detuvo haciendo que chocara contra su espalda.

"¿Qué tal chicos?" – Preguntó con su voz melodiosa.

Vi por sobre sus hombros y noté que estaba Eriol, Yamazaki y un chico desconocido rodeando una mesa.

Tragué pesado al verlos ahí, ya que si ellos se encontraban en _butterfly _significaba que Shaoran también.

Tomoyo se sentó al lado de Eriol y se enfrascaron en una conversación en la cual ninguno de nosotros tres se involucró. Yamazaki se levantó de su asiento diciendo que iría a buscar algo para beber, me preguntó si quería algo y le pedí un jugo.

El chico nuevo me escudriñó con detenimiento sin decir ni una sola palabra. Su mirada había logrado incomodarme, no porque fuera molesto sino porque sólo una vez había sido observada con tal intensidad. Estaba curiosa por saber quién era, ya que no lo había visto por la universidad y mucho menos en la mesa de Shaoran.

Mi amiga al notar que no estaba divirtiéndome cortó la conversación con Eriol.

"¿Por qué no nos presentas? No tenemos el agrado de conocerlo"- Expresó indicándole con la mirada al nuevo integrante.

"Lo siento chicas, él es Takeshi Minamoto"

El chico nos sonrió y puedo decir que su sonrisa era perfecta. Tal cual como a Shaoran, se le formaban unos hoyuelos encantadores en sus mejillas y sus ojos marrón oscuro hacían contraste con su piel blanca. A simple vista parecía un chico normal, pero tenía un no sé qué que lo hacía lucir guapo.

"Un gusto chicas" – Repuso mostrando su dientes blancos y perfectos.

"Ellas son Tomoyo y Sakura, amigas de la universidad"

El chico nos miró a ambas y luego fijó nuevamente su vista en mí.

"¿Tú estás en la clase de artes, cierto?" - Asentí con un toque de asombro al notar que él sabía algo de mí.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? No te había visto antes, ¿eres nuevo?"

"Sí, me trasladé de universidad y pude tomar los mismos ramos que en la otra así que desde ahora seremos compañeros"

Sonreí al saber que tendría un conocido nuevo – "Pero aun no me queda claro, ¿cómo sabías que yo estaba en esa clase?"

"Li me lo dijo mientras le contaba que entraría al curso, me explicó que ahí había una chica bastante exigente y aniñada, pero que tenía unos ojos verdes muy hermosos, y al parecer no se equivocó"

Me sonrojé al instante al saber que Shaoran había dicho eso de mí y se intensificó al sentir la mirada profunda de Take.

"Pero que bocazas eres cabrón" – Dijo alguien a mi espalda.

Por un momento mi respiración se detuvo al escuchar esa voz grave que se había convertido en una adicción para mí.

Volteé a verlo y sí, ahí se encontraba Shaoran Li, sonriendo cómo sólo él podía hacerlo.

**Shaoran POV**

Eriol había llamado diciéndome que se juntarían en _butterfly, _el nuevo local que se había convertido en nuestro punto de encuentro. Hacía unos días me había encontrado con un chico nuevo en la universidad que me preguntó donde se encontraba la secretaría.

Le di las indicaciones y me dio la mano agradeciéndome. A la salida volví a verlo y me dijo que acababa de inscribirse en el curso de artes. Aquello me generó gran curiosidad porque sabía quién estaba ahí.

El chico resultó ser Takeshi Minamoto un ex estudiante de una prestigiosa universidad de Kyoto. Sus padres se habían venido a vivir a la ciudad y él los siguió.

Parecía bien agradable y lo invité a juntarse con nosotros en el local, pero claramente no contaba con que Sakura Kinomoto estuviera ahí.

Había llegado justo en el momento en que Take le comentaba a la chica lo que le había dicho y me dio coraje que fuera tan bocazas, se supone que no debía delatarme, ya que no deseaba que Sakura pensara lo que no era.

Me senté al frente de la parejita y me pareció que estaba sobrando. Sakura de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo viendo a cada momento mi ceño fruncido. Yamazaki llegó con cerveza para cuatro y dos jugos para las chicas.

"Así que eres de Kyoto" – Dijo la castaña – "Me fascina el arte y arquitectura de ese lugar debe haber sido difícil para ti dejarlo"

"No mucho, la vida allá es bien aburrida y mis amigos quedaron de visitarme cuando pasara el periodo universitario"

"Ojalá puedas sentirte cómodo lo bueno es que estaremos juntos en la clase"

La chica le dio una sonrisa que dejó al idiota de Take en las nubes. Sabía que estaba siendo sincera con él y no era una especie de seducción porque había aprendido a conocerla durante nuestras clases particulares.

Pero que era toda esa mierda de _¿ojalá puedas sentirte cómodo? _ Un asco, incluso la imitación de su voz en mi cabeza me hastiaba.

Tomé de la bombilla del jugo de Sakura y todos me miraron como un bicho raro.

"¿Qué?" – Dije dándole un sorbo a su jugo – "Quería probar otra cosa"

Sakura me lanzó una mirada asesina y sin pedir permiso me arrebató su zumo. No tenía idea de por qué había hecho eso pero sólo quería borrar la cara de idiota que Take puso al mirarla.

Durante la noche intenté divertirme a costa de Sakura que no dejaba de mirarme con odio por ser el personaje principal de mis burlas. Incluso Eriol me había dicho por un mensaje de texto que estaba comportándome como un idiota.

Al final resultó que Take le bajaba el perfil a todo lo que decía con un piropo para la chica y me aburrí de todo eso quedándome callado en lo que quedaba de la noche. En un momento Sakura se disculpó para ir al baño y un impulso me llevó a seguirla.

Esperé los minutos en que se quedó adentro y para cuando pasaba por mi lado sin notar mi presencia la tomé del brazo. Se giró con brusquedad sólo para verme sorprendida y quedar a sólo escasos centímetros de mí.

Podía sentir el perfume que emanaba su piel y no me resultó para nada desagradable sino todo lo contrario. El aroma que expelía Sakura Kinomoto me hizo tragar pesado.

"Me asustaste Li"

"Eso es porque eres muy distraída"

Su rostro se puso serio y se soltó de mi agarre – "¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí como lo has hecho toda la noche?"

"No, simplemente quise charlar un poco sin tener a tanta gente mirándonos"

Noté que sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas y eso no me causó buena espina. Sin embargo, observé que agitaba su mano desesperadamente tratando de airearse.

"Está haciendo mucho calor aquí" – Dijo mirando para todos lados – "Creo que tendré que ir a refrescarme de nuevo"

"No, tengo una mejor idea" - La volví a tomar del brazo sin ninguna delicadeza y la conduje a la salida donde la noche ya estaba instalada.

Me quedé en silencio viéndola tomar aire profundamente y cerrando sus ojos como si le dificultara pasar aire a sus pulmones.

Me acerqué a ella tocándole el hombro – "¿Estás bien?"

Oh… otra vez ese sonrojo.

"S-sí, estaba muy ahogada ahí adentro pero puedes volver no te preocupes por mi"

"No estoy preocupado por ti Kinomoto, sólo quería aclarar algunas cosas"

"¿Qué cosas?" – Preguntó con inocencia – "Si quieres volver al curso lamentablemente ya no estoy disponible para las clases particulares, deberás conseguirte a otra"

"No es eso, además sé que no estás disponible, me quedó más que claro que ahora Takeshi será tu nuevo alumno"

Sus ojos verdes brillaron con la luz que desprendía el farol cercano a nosotros.

"Eso no es así, Take no ha pedido mi ayuda, él sólo será un compañero de clases y quizás un buen amigo"

"¿Te gustó Take?" – Expresé con un deje de molestia y haciendo énfasis en la forma en que Sakura estaba llamando al chico nuevo – "Acabas de conocerlo ¿y ya es Take?"

"¿Q-qué? ¡Pues claro que no me gusta! Como dijiste acabo de conocerlo, sería estúpido de mi parte que me gustara alguien"

"Sólo decía" – Expresé encogiéndome de hombros – "Te veías tan entusiasmada conversando con él que supuse que algo ocurría entre ustedes"

"No hables tonterías Li, además ¿Qué te importa si me interesa Take o no? Creo que fuiste tú quien dejó bien en claro que no podías gustarme" – Me hizo un desprecio como si eso fuera a matarme.

"¿Y es así acaso? ¿Te gusto?" - Sin pesarlo dos veces volví a preguntarle lo mismo que la otra vez porque presentía que Sakura no estaba siendo sincera del todo.

Esta vez no se rió sino todo lo contrario, su mirada quería rehuir de la mía y se cruzó de brazos protegiéndose a sí misma.

Tragó pesado y después de unos segundos que parecieron horas se dignó a abrir la boca.

"Me gustas Shaoran Li" – Su sinceridad logró descolocarme y dejarme sin palabras – "Pero tranquilo porque desde este momento dejarás de hacerlo"

Se dio media vuelta y entró nuevamente al local. Estúpidamente me quedé ahí sin seguirla porque en realidad no sabía que decirle al respecto.

Ahora entendía el por qué se esforzaba tanto por enseñarme o estuvo tan pendiente de mi cuando Megumi me rechazó.

Me pasé la mano por mi cabello desordenándolo aún más en el proceso sin saber claramente qué hacer porque no entendía el curso que estaban tomando mis pensamientos.

¿Qué tenía Sakura Kinomoto que la hacía diferente a las demás chicas? Un montón se me habían declarado y fácilmente las había mandado por un tubo, pero con ella fui hasta sutil en decirle que yo no estaba disponible, sin embargo después de tanta insistencia de mi parte me confesó lo que sentía pero al mismo tiempo me rechazaba.

Porque eso es lo que había hecho ella, me había dicho que no me preocupara porque ya no le gustaría

Pero ¿Qué diablos?

Entré al local dando grandes zancadas esperando que la chica volviera a darme una explicación, pero para cuando llegué a la mesa no había rastro de Sakura ni de Take, solo estaban su amiga que reía con Eriol y Yamazaki que estaba acompañado de una chica.

"¿Y Kinomoto?"

"Se fue a su casa con Takeshi" – Respondió Eriol – "De hecho pensamos que te habías ido con ella, pero llegó tan rápido, tomó su bolso y se despidió"

Me quedé de pie junto a la mesa y sentí que alguien me observaba, los ojos amatistas de Tomoyo Daidouji me analizaban como si estuviera buscando algo que le indicara que Sakura se había ido rápido por mi culpa.

Tomé la chaqueta que había dejado y sin despedirme salí de _butterfly_ a intentar no atormentarme con todo esto de los sentimientos de Sakura y el rechazo de Megumi que me tenían cabreado.

No entendía por qué le estaba dando tanta importancia a lo de Kinomoto cuando sabía perfectamente que no sentía nada por ella.

**Sakura POV**

Le había dicho… y me arrepentía de ello porque nunca estuvo en mis planes que Shaoran se enterara de mis sentimientos, pero se había comportado como un real idiota que me entré a desesperar y terminé confesándole que me gustaba.

Oh Dios, estaba segura que esto traería muchas complicaciones y me decía una y otra vez que había hecho el papelón más estúpido de mi vida.

Cuando entré a buscar mis cosas los chicos me miraron desconcertados y supuse que mi rostro de mil metros decía más que palabras. Tomoyo se había levantado para preguntarme si estaba bien y sólo asentí quedadamente, se ofreció a llevarme a casa pero le dije que se quedara y siguiera pasándola bien.

Me despedí de todos y salí por la otra entrada para no encontrarme con Shaoran si es que seguía parado afuera.

Cuando el viento golpeó mi rostro intenté sentirme más aliviada, pero recordar lo que había sucedido minutos antes sólo logró que se me nublaran los ojos por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir.

Una mano me tomó por el brazo obligándome a voltear, y por un momento pensé que se trataba de Li, pero unos ojos castaños oscuros hicieron su aparición.

Take estaba ahí.

"Algo me dijo que no estabas bien" – Expresó soltándome suavemente del brazo – "Y mi instinto no falló"

Intenté que no se diera cuenta que estaba a punto de largarme a llorar pero una lagrima resbaló por mi mejilla.

"L-lo siento" – No sabía por qué me disculpaba pero tampoco era muy normal ponerse a llorar en frente de un desconocido

"No lo sientas, aunque no entiendo qué sucedió sólo déjame llevarte a casa, a veces es bueno tener compañía cuando estamos tristes"

Se puso a mi lado mientras caminábamos por la calle transitada. En ningún momento hizo preguntas y de verdad que agradecía aquello porque no estaba segura si sería capaz de confesar por segunda vez en la noche que Shaoran Li me gustaba.

* * *

**Hola a todos y todas! Como ven actualicé dos semanas, ni más ni menos. Aquí subo un nuevo capítulo más largo, ya que consideré que debía hacerlos más larguitos, estos iban a ser el capítulo 7 y 8, pero hice una unión.**

**Sin embargo, esto significará que a lo mejor tarde un poquito más en subir un nuevo capítulo porque no he podido escribir ni avanzar casi nada en la historia y es netamente falta de tiempo porque el trabajo me ha consumido casi todo.**

**Bueno, dejaré mi vida de lado y pasemos al capítulo… ¿Qué les pareció? Pues en mi opinión me encanta ver a Shaoran un poquito más arriesgado que en un principio y es netamente por el rechazo que sufrió, esperemos que madure el chiquillo.**

**¿Y Takeshi? O como le dice Sakura ¿Take? Créanme que él no será un mero espectador, ohhh claro que no, espero verlo en acción.**

**Quiero agradecer enormemente a todas esas personitas que me enviaron sus review… ¡verlos ha sido fantástico! En serio que me alegran y me ponen muy contenta.**

**Vieran mi cara de felicidad jajaja**

**Bueno, ¡espero sus comentarios del capítulo! Siiii! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

**Sakura POV**

Había estado todo el domingo intentando no pensar en lo sucedido en _butterfly_, pero mi cabeza se empeñaba en rememorar la conversación con Shaoran, y para colmo hoy día tendría que asistir a la universidad y enfrentarlo.

Recuerdo que al día siguiente Tomoyo me llamó muy temprano en la mañana preguntando cómo estaba y si me había ocurrido algo, le dije que sólo me había caído mal el jugo de la noche.

Sabía que Tomoyo me creería sólo la mitad de la historia porque el _hmmm_ que murmuró me dejó en claro que presentía que no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad y cambió radicalmente el tema sacando a Takeshi a colación.

No tuvo reparos en decirme que el chico era simplemente divino y que se notaba que estaba interesado en mí porque después que tomé mis cosas del lugar, su rostro se volvió preocupado y salió disparado detrás de mí.

Por alguna razón eso me hizo sonreír, no porque quisiera tener pretendientes, sino porque por lo menos no estaría tan sola en la sala de artes y estaba segura que Take podría llegar a ser un buen amigo.

O eso quería pensar.

Cuando llegué a la universidad caminé intentando no toparme con la persona que menos deseaba ver en esos momentos. Llegar a las escaleras había sido todo un desafío, pero para mi buena suerte fue superado.

Me disponía a subir al salón cuando una mano se posó en mi hombro haciéndome pegar un salto del susto.

La sonrisa de Take apareció frente a mí y suspiré de alivio.

"Menos mal que eres tú"

"Tranquila mujer, casi te mueres del susto ¿Acaso te están persiguiendo que andas tan escondida? Desde que llegaste has estado observando todo a tu alrededor"

"¿M-me has visto?" – Que horrible, se me caía la cara de vergüenza al ser descubierta

"Estaba mirándote desde arriba y me pareció gracioso que hasta te faltara andar a hurtadillas"

Me sonrojé por lo apenada que me sentía en esos momentos ya que juraba que mis movimientos los estaba haciendo disimuladamente.

Take tomó una de mis mejillas y la apretó suavemente – "Si hasta sonrojada te ves linda"

Aquello claramente aumentó el rubor sintiéndome como me hacía más pequeñita a cada una de sus palabras.

"Creo que eso no me ayudará Take" – Repuse mirándolo a los ojos notando que la situación le divertía más que a mí

"Creo que he pillado una buena forma de conversar contigo" – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – "Nos llevaremos muy bien Sakura Kinomoto"

Me tomó del brazo y me obligó a subir las escaleras haciendo que mi corazón casi le diera un paro por todas las barbaridades que estaba diciendo.

**Shaoran POV**

Había llegado a la universidad completamente desganado, sentía que ese lugar en vez de haberse vuelto mi refugio se había convertido en mi peor pesadilla.

Cuando estaba por poner un pie en la entrada pasó el automóvil de Megumi quien iba en el asiento del copiloto. Claramente el hombre que la acompañaba y a quien no había visto antes, era su novio porque se bajó del auto junto con ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios notando como Megumi se ponía toda nerviosa y tímida ante el gesto.

No miento que verlos juntos provocó una puntada de celos en mi pecho y también de molestia. Habían pasado días desde su rechazo y lo estaba superando, pero verlos directamente generaba que todos esos sentimientos volvieran.

Cuando Megumi entró a la sala de maestros continué caminando y ahí fue cuando la vi.

Sakura Kinomoto iba como si estuviera escondiéndose de algo... o de alguien.

No sé por qué pero sentí que esa persona era yo y por muy loco que sonara me pareció hasta graciosa su forma tan infantil de enfrentar las cosas.

Mi mente me decía que fuera a fastidiarla, que le hiciera recordar su declaración de amor que ella misma rechazó.

Apuré mis pasos para alcanzarla, pero me detuve en seco al ver que Takeshi me estaba mirando desde el segundo piso.

Cuando volví mi vista a Sakura y nuevamente al chico, éste había desaparecido y no me extrañó verlo casi en dos segundos al lado de Kinomoto.

Había escuchado su conversación y me di cuenta que a Take le gustaba Sakura no había que ser un genio para notarlo.

_Si hasta sonrojada te ves linda_

Fruncí mi ceño sintiéndome mosqueado y subí detrás de ellos sin que notaran mi presencia.

Fui a la clase de diseño arquitectónico en donde el profesor comenzó la clase mostrándonos las siete maravillas del mundo y cómo esas mentes geniales habían logrado un acabado espectacular.

Nos decía que podíamos ser tan buenos como ellos si nos esforzábamos en cada proyecto que iniciáramos.

Había pedido realizar un bosquejo de un centro comercial y el mejor diseño concursaría a nivel regional con otros participantes. El mejor producto sería el ganador del proyecto y por ende el reconocimiento a nivel de universidad.

No estaba muy interesado en convertirme en un gran arquitecto, iba a terminar la carrera pero tampoco quería ganarme la fama mundial, me conformaba con tener algunos contratos y poder vivir holgadamente.

De lo económico no me preocupaba mucho porque mi padre me enviaba todos los meses y actualmente tenía tanto que era capaz de sostenerme hasta el final de mis días si la administraba de manera correcta, aunque sabía que eso pasaría porque no me caracterizaba en desperdiciar el dinero en tonterías.

Finalmente la clase terminó y fui a mi casillero a buscar el equipo de fútbol. Ese día me tocaba práctica, ya que pronto tendríamos las olimpiadas con otras universidades y necesitábamos ganar nuevamente esa copa.

Al cerrar el casillero y dirigirme a los camerinos vi a Sakura junto a Take caminando en dirección opuesta a la mía.

La chica no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia porque venía enfrascada leyendo un libro de artes, en tanto Takeshi la seguía sosteniéndola por los hombros.

Ver tanta cercanía logró fastidiarme porque se suponía que ella se me había declarado pero con esa actitud sólo mostraba que no era así. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que son amigos de toda la vida si es que no otra cosa.

Me sorprendí al ver el rumbo que estaban tomando mis pensamientos y los deseché al instante.

¿Qué me importaba lo que hicieran?

Caminé acomodándome el bolso en mi hombro notando que Take me miraba mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro, le susurró algo en el oído a Sakura lo que hizo que ésta levantara su vista y clavara sus ojos en mí con espanto.

Me detuve al quedar a escasos centímetros de ellos

"¿Qué tal Li?" – Preguntó Take soltando a la chica

"Bien, voy hacia la práctica de futbol ¿Qué tal ustedes?"

Observé a Sakura que no hizo más que agachar su cabeza al momento de mi cercanía. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y sonreí torcidamente.

"Bien, camino a la biblioteca a dejar este libro" – Señaló el tomo que la chica traía consigo.

"Supongo que nos veremos después" – Dije a modo de despedida. Take hizo un levantamiento de ceja y siguió junto a Sakura.

Antes que dieran dos pasos me volteé – "Hey Kinomoto" – La aludida se giró para verme con temor – "Tenemos una conversación pendiente así que te espero después de la práctica de fútbol"

Asintió levemente y se marchó con rapidez.

Me largué a reír por la facilidad que tenía la chica de colocarse nerviosa y aunque sonara egocéntrico quería dejarle en claro a Take que no tenia oportunidad con ella.

Pero después pensé que si ellos quisieran estar juntos no era de mi incumbencia, sin embargo, no sé por qué razón sentía que me importaba más de lo que mi mente estaba dispuesta a admitir en esos momentos.

**Sakura POV**

Me había encontrado con Shaoran al finalizar las clases. El día en sí había pasado sin mayores problemas y todo gracias a que Take estuvo conmigo en todo momento.

Era un buen chico, me enteré que se vino a Tokio, no sólo por sus padres sino también porque no logró nunca adaptarse en la otra ciudad. Aunque podía ser despistada y todo lo que quisieran pero estaba segura que había algo más, ya que su mirada se volvió triste y su voz melancólica al contarme aquello.

¿Podría ser que Take se vino a Tokio por un amor no correspondido? Mis antenitas investigadoras me decían que por ahí iba la cosa

Sin embargo, el problema de Take y su llegada pasó a segundo plano cuando en el pasillo me topé con Shaoran, quien se mostró de lo más normal delante de nosotros, aún así sus ojos ámbares no se despegaban de mi rostro.

Me pidió conversar después de la práctica de fútbol y eso significaba que tendría que esperarlo.

"Sakura…" – La voz de Take me sobresaltó haciéndolo sonreír – "Pero que chica tan asustadiza eres"

"Lo siento, estaba pensando algunas cosas"

Sus ojos me escudriñaron tratando de buscar quizás qué cosa.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Claro"

"¿Es mi idea o pasa algo con Shaoran Li?"

Mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco al escuchar eso, es que ¿tan evidente era? Apegué aún más a mi pecho el libro que llevaba afirmado con mis brazos como si éste fuera a protegerme

"¿Por qué lo dices?" – _Bien_ _Sakura, actúa normal y contesta con otra pregunta._

"Hmm no sé, esperaba que me lo contaras tú, él te mira de manera extraña y como decirlo…" – Se llevó la mano a su mentón en gesto pensativo – "_intensamente_"

No pude evitar ponerme roja ante su último comentario. Sabía que Shaoran tenía una mirada fuerte pero que otros lo notaran eso sí que era nuevo.

"Y tú te vuelves un atado de nervios cuando lo ves. Hoy por ejemplo, cuando llegaste venías como si te estuvieras escondiendo y no fue difícil saber que era de Li porque él estaba casi atrás tuyo observándote, pero fui más rápido y bajé a auxiliarte"

¿Así que Shaoran estaba atrás? Si Take tenía razón lo más probable es que en ese momento hubiera querido conversar conmigo sobre lo que ocurrió en _butterfly._

"Además ese día en el local llegaste con un rostro extraño a la mesa y dio la casualidad que Li tampoco estaba con nosotros"

Miré a Take sintiéndome pillada por sus comentarios.

¿Podía contarle de mi confesión o aún no era el tiempo? El chico se había mostrado bastante sincero conmigo pero eso no significaba que le soltara el rollo de un día para otro.

Supongo que tendría que contestar de alguna forma sus preguntas.

"Con Li no nos llevamos muy bien, de hecho nuestra relación de _amistad_, si es que se le puede llamar así, comenzó de mala forma por eso existe una cierta tensión entre nosotros"

No mentí, pero claramente omití varios detalles. En tanto Take me observaba intentando buscar en mi rostro lo que yo no era capaz de decir con mi boca.

"Pero creo que no es razón suficiente para que te escondas de él o te pongas nerviosa cuando se acerca ¿no será que a ti...?"

De pronto la voz de Tomoyo se escuchó desde atrás salvándome por completo.

"¡Sakurita!" – Mi amiga caminó hacia nosotros y nos regaló una sonrisa – "No te he visto durante todo el día"

"Lo siento, con Take nos quedamos en el salón de artes viendo unas pinturas"

"Ya veo" – Sabía lo que significaba ese brillo malicioso y picarón que los ojos de Tomoyo estaban mostrando

La tomé del brazo riendo nerviosamente y sin que Take se diera cuenta le susurré – "No es lo que piensas"

"Sí, claro" – Me dijo riendo con complicidad – "Y yo soy una princesa atrapada en un castillo"

Rodé mi ojos ante el comentario tan ridículo que había salido de su boca

Caminamos en dirección hacia las canchas de fútbol de nuestra universidad. Le pregunté a Tomoyo si ella también iría a ver el entrenamiento y me dijo que después de él saldría con Eriol.

"Al parecer la cosa va en serio" – Afirmé siendo la que molestara – "Y me dices que yo ando moviendo las faldas"

"Es distinto, Eriol y yo nos estamos conociendo porque tenemos un interés en el otro, pero tu Sakurita…" – Me apretó más hacia ella – "¿De quién estás interesada? ¿De nuestro querido Take o el enigmático Li?"

Me sonrojé por completo con solo escuchar su apellido. ¿Tanto poder ejercía ese chico en mí?

"Ninguna de las anteriores" – Contesté seria y casi en susurro para que Take no escuchara desde atrás

"¿O sea que sólo eres una buena_ amiga_? Que andas amistosa últimamente" – Tomoyo se largó a reír mientras le respondía sacándole la lengua.

Cuando llegamos a las gradas divisé a Shaoran corriendo por la pista de atletismo. Su rostro serio y concentrado le daba ese toque tan seductor y sexy mientras que Eriol saludaba desde la mitad de la cancha a mi amiga.

Ella levantó su mano y le sonrió ampliamente.

Se notaba a leguas que este parcito terminaría enredándose, no por nada se realizaban sutilmente esos coqueteos, y digo sutilmente porque los dos eran bastante reservados.

Take se sentó a mi lado en silencio. Desde que nos juntamos con Tomoyo no dijo ni una sola palabra y en realidad tampoco quería que lo hiciera para no estar mintiéndole.

Mientras miraba a los jugadores volví nuevamente mi vista a Shaoran que observaba en mi dirección. Pude divisar esa sonrisa ladina al ver que estaba llamando la atención.

Claramente él no me saludaría como Eriol y tampoco era que lo estuviera esperando porque la situación era completamente distinta, Shaoran no estaba ni una milésima interesado en mí.

Comenzó la práctica y me di cuenta de cuan interesante era el fútbol a pesar de que no sabía jugar mucho conocía las reglas básicas. Muchas veces quise pararme de mi asiento para gritar en contra del jugador que le hacia la falta al equipo de Shaoran, pero me quedaba con las ganas ya que no deseaba que viera que mi interés por él iba en aumento.

Shaoran realmente jugaba bastante bien. Cada vez que tocaba la pelota las chicas gritaban como si fuera una estrella de cine, incluso Mia apaludía y le gritaba cosas de ánimos al ambarino.

La vi con desdén al ver cómo movía su faldita en un vaivén que en cualquier minuto se le vería más de la cuenta aunque eso al parecer le tenía sin cuidado porque aún cuando se vistiera como una mujerzuela su status millonario la hacía lucir elegante.

Preferí ignorar los chillidos de todas las féminas y enfocarme en el partido.

Estaba tan sumida en el juego que no me di cuenta cuando el sonido del silbato sonó y el profesor los envió a las duchas. Mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco y quise salir arrancando en ese momento.

Me despedí rápidamente de Take y Tomoyo que me miraron extrañados por mi conducta. No quería decir nada, así que le dije a mi amiga que más tarde la llamaría. Take tuvo la intención de acompañarme pero me negué viendo su cara desconcertada.

Sabría por qué arrancaba ya que había estado en el momento en que Shaoran me pidió conversar pero no tuvo intenciones de seguirme y eso realmente me aliviaba.

No podía lidiar con él también.

Bajé las escaleras y me metí por el pasillo hacia la salida intentando no ser vista.

Pero claramente las cosas nunca me resultan bien.

"Kinomoto" – La voz de mi peor pesadilla se escuchó desde atrás.

No me giré a verlo, pero si me detuve sintiendo sus pasos cada vez más cerca logrando que mi estómago se contrajera ese millón de mariposas que aparecían con sólo verlo.

"¿Estabas escapando de mi, Kinomoto?" – Susurró a mis espaldas.

Y puedo decir que en ese momento casi morí al sentir su cálido aliento rozarme la oreja. Me volteé tragando pesado.

"Tengo que irme Li" – Repuse seriamente intentando que él no viera todas las emociones que me provocaba – "¿Qué quieres?"

Me sonrió torcidamente pasándose una mano por su cabello que estaba mojado por el sudor.

Y así y todo el condenado se veía de las mil maravillas.

"Necesitamos hablar y creo que sabes de qué"

"No sé de qué hablas" – Prefería pasar por estúpida que iniciar la temida conversación

"Lo sabes perfectamente, ¿te suena _butterfly_?"

"No, para nada" – Miré mi reloj de pulsera y coloqué mi mejor cara de sorpresa – "Lo siento, tengo que irme estoy muy retrasada"

Tuve la intención de irme pero Shaoran fue más rápido y me tomó de la muñeca apresándola fuertemente.

"Aún no es tiempo que te vayas Kinomoto"

Podía sentir el calor que emanaba su mano atrapando la mía y qué decir de sus ojos que parecían dos llamas de fuego. Me tiró hacia él logrando que mi respiración se agitara al sentirlo tan cerca. Una de mis manos viajó a su pecho en señal de distancia, pero eso sólo puso las cosas peores.

Porque fui consciente de los latidos desbocados de su corazón y estaba segura que él era capaz de escuchar los míos.

Tragué pesado al tenerlo a tan escasos centímetros de mí y ver con detalle que su color de ojos no era café simplemente, sino que era un ámbar tan fuerte con toques dorados que atrapaban a cualquiera.

Seguí bajando mi vista notando su nariz respingada y altanera y qué decir de sus labios tan condenadamente perfectos.

Se veían tan apetecibles que si hubiera tenido las agallas suficientes en ese mismo momento lo hubiera besado.

Y es que simplemente Shaoran Li era un ángel malvado.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos/as! Nuevamente estoy actualizando casi dos semanas jejeje así que no tuvieron que esperar tanto =). Lo malo es que el capítulo no es tan largo pero traté de poner lo mejor de mi y extenderlo ya que era aún mas cortito.**

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? **

**A decir verdad me imaginé a Sakura caminando intentando no ser vista y me causó gracia y que decir de su salvador Takeshi… este chico me cae bien, creo que ha hecho una entrada sutil pero que luego irá sacando los trapitos al sol.**

**Se vienen muchas cosas más, de hecho pude avanzar un poco mas la historia y escribir situaciones en particular con nuestros protagonistas, ya lo verán…**

**Y como siempre…**

**¡ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**¡Abrazo a todos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

**Shaoran POV**

Había llegado a la cancha para iniciar la práctica de fútbol. Me sentía extasiado y con unas intensas ganas de meter goles y romper algunas canillas.

Obviamente lo último debía controlarlo si no quería salir expulsado.

Comencé a correr por la pista de atletismo precalentando antes de iniciar el juego pero unas siluetas sentándose en las gradas captaron mi atención.

Sakura, su amiga observadora y el pegote de Takeshi habían llegado.

Eriol saludaba a la pelinegra con una cara de bobo que no se la podía. Rodé mis ojos por lo baboso que se había puesto desde que comenzó a salir con la chica. Si bien no habían concretado nada estaba seguro que pronto lo harían.

Dejé mis pensamientos cuando observé a Sakura con su mirada perdida hasta que la fijó en mi.

Le sonreí con autosuficiencia al darme cuenta que seguía captando su atención y eso por muy egocéntrico que sonara me generaba una especie de satisfacción.

Extrañamente me sucedía eso sólo con ella puesto que tenía los ojos de la mayoría de las chicas de la universidad sobre mí, pero Sakura era particularmente distinta y creía que era porque al decirme que yo le gustaba a los segundos después me dejó en claro que no haría nada

Y eso me generaba curiosidad hasta el punto de estar cerca de ella.

Tuve que dejar mis pensamientos de lado para dar inicio al juego. No miento que más de una vez dirigí mi vista a las gradas notando las expresiones divertidas de Kinomoto.

Un chico del otro equipo venía justo hacia mi y me lancé corriendo a él como si mi alma se fuera en ello, entre peleas con los pies para quitarle el balón. Finalmente lo logré y fui directo hacia la meta en donde sin pensarlo le imprimí una fuerza única a la pelota tirándola al arco y haciendo que el arquero no tuviera tiempo siquiera de respirar.

Mis compañeros de equipo se acercaron a saludarme.

"¿Te estás divirtiendo?" – Preguntó Eriol "Hoy pareces más animado que de costumbre"

"Que va, estoy igual que siempre" – Respondí encogiéndome de hombros

"¿No será que estás así porque hoy hay alguien que está especialmente mirándote? Porque no me digas que ese gol lo hiciste para darle la ventaja a tu equipo. Claramente estás luciéndote"

"Idiota" – Repuse sonriendo torcidamente – "No tengo por qué lucirme"

"Sí, claro" – Rodó sus ojos y se marchó para ayudar a su equipo que en este momento iba perdiendo.

Eriol y sus estúpidas conjeturas yo no tenía que lucirme delante de nadie.

Aunque después de eso anoté más goles, aun así el equipo de mi amigo no se quedó atrás, sin embargo terminé ganando por un gol de diferencia.

El profesor tocó el silbato anunciando el final de la práctica.

"Buen trabajo chicos, ahora a las duchas"

Mis compañeros comenzaron a irse y sin querer volví a mirar a las gradas viendo cómo Sakura se ponía de pie y arrancaba como un ratón asustado.

Caminé rápidamente al pasillo por donde debía pasar.

No dejaría que se escapara, tenía que hablar con ella sí o sí.

Cuando la divisé me llenó de coraje que fuera tan cobarde y que anduviera escondiéndose de mí.

"Kinomoto"

Se detuvo en seco pero no fue capaz de enfrentarme. Fui hacia ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su nuca.

"¿Estabas escapando de mi, Kinomoto?" – Susurré notando cómo se estremecía.

Era consciente de que estaba tan cerca de ella que mi cabeza me decía que me alejara de ahí, pero había otra parte de mí que me incitaba a quedarme tal cual estaba.

Se volteó lentamente haciéndome frente. Sus ojos mostraban una mezcla de temor y determinación siendo la primera más fuerte

"Tengo que irme Li" – Expresó casi al instante haciendo más fuerte su mirada – "¿Qué quieres?"

Sonreí al verla en esa pose tan decidida cuando ella y yo sabíamos que se moría de los nervios. Me pasé una mano por el cabello notando cómo sus esmeraldas seguían el movimiento.

"Necesitamos hablar y creo que sabes de qué" – No dejaría que se fuera sin que me diera una explicación.

"No sé de qué hablas" – Estaba haciéndose la dura conmigo, pero no le serviría no le haría las cosas tan fáciles

"Lo sabes perfectamente ¿te suena _butterfly_?" – Noté la perturbación en su rostro, pero a los segundos después volvía a ponerse la máscara de seria

"No, para nada" – Miró su reloj e intentó hacerme creer que tenía algo urgente que hacer – "Lo siento, tengo que irme estoy muy retrasada"

Cuando se volteó agarré sin delicadeza su muñeca - "Aún no es tiempo que te vayas Kinomoto"

La fuerza que había utilizado había sido más de la necesaria porque con aquel movimiento lo único que logré fue tenerla más cerca y que colocara una de sus manos en mi pecho.

Sus pestañas bailaban de manera sorprendida y yo no pude más que mirar esos ojos jade que brillaban intensamente.

Podía sentir que mi corazón latía frenéticamente y eso me asustó.

Me separé sin pensarlo de ella y giré mi rostro para que no viera el maldito sonrojo que se había puesto en él.

Me pasé exasperado una mano por mi cabello y Sakura no hacía más que mirarme. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás con la intención de irse.

"Espera" – Le dije frunciendo mi ceño – "Sólo quiero saber ¿es cierto lo que dijiste ese día afuera de butterfly?"

Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron carmesí y fue la respuesta que esperaba.

"Ya te dije que lo olvidaras no te molestaré con eso" – Respondió apretando sus puños – "No tengo intenciones de convertirme en una de tu séquito, yo no soy así"

"Tampoco estoy esperando que lo hagas Kinomoto sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de las chicas rogonas, las detesto"

Frunció su ceño molesta – "Entonces ¿Para qué quieres hablar conmigo? Fui lo bastante clara al decirte que no diré o haré nada que te moleste"

"Sólo quería saber el por qué"

"¿El por qué de qué?"

"El por qué yo y no otro" – Nuestros ojos se encontraron y maldita chica por tener ese verdor tan deslumbrante – "Sakura no deberías desperdiciar tu tiempo ni tus pensamientos en alguien como yo"

Ella seguía viéndome como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma y creo que la sorprendió el hecho de que la llamé por su nombre, de hecho ni yo sabía por qué lo hacía.

"No soy quien piensas, incluso hasta ahora ni siquiera me conoces bien y aun no entiendo qué te gusta de mi"

Tragó pesado y vi el nerviosismo revolotear en sus ojos

"No lo sé" – Respondió finalmente – "No te conozco bien, pero sé cuando te pasa algo, cuando estás frustrado o herido, incluso cuando sonríes sinceramente o cuando lo haces sólo para sacarte a la persona de encima"

Parpadeé confundido porque Sakura no se caracterizaba por ser una chica observadora pero parecía que a mí me tenia sacado el perfil completo.

"Por eso me gustas porque más allá de tu físico conocí algo de ti, incluso estuve contigo cuando fuiste rechazado y estaba más preocupada por ti que por lo que estuviera sintiendo mi corazón en esos momentos"

Noté que sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos y sentí un impulso de abrazarla pero me contuve. Todo lo que me decía era tan inesperado que después pensé que había sido un error conversar con ella.

Se supone que yo debía dominar la conversación pero al final el descolocado fui yo.

Me quedé en silencio viendo como jugaba con sus manos y notando que sus zapatos llamaban más su atención que yo.

Tragué pesado sin saber qué responder.

¿Qué se supone que le dices a una chica cuando se te declara de tal forma?

De pronto levantó su vista y cualquier atisbo de temor o nervios se disipó

"Pero ya te dije que lo olvidaras" – Se encogió de hombros – "Sé cuando debo parar"

Sonrió con tan poca sinceridad que giró sobre sus talones y se fue caminando en dirección a la salida dejándome solo en el pasillo.

**Sakura POV**

Quise irme de ahí antes de largarme a llorar, el silencio de Shaoran me había bastado para darme cuenta de lo que ya sabía.

_Olvídalo Sakura, él no está interesado en ti_

¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta y pensar siquiera en que Shaoran me vería como una posible conquista?

No quise pensar más y sólo era consciente del cansancio de mis piernas cuando me alejé completamente de la Universidad corriendo.

Era tan tonta.

Y para colmo me daba cuenta que la imagen de chica ruda que tuve en un inicio se fue por un tubo. Hoy día me veía como una chica llorona que se deshacía ante cualquier contacto que tuviera con el chico que le gustaba.

De hecho me daba cuenta que Shaoran me hacía olvidar a ratos que mi padre estaba enfermo y que ingratamente hace unos días que no iba a visitarlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomé un bus que me llevaría al hospital.

Era necesario que me dejara de tonterías y volviera a la realidad en donde Shaoran Li no era el centro de mis pensamientos.

**Shaoran POV**

Cuando salí de la ducha ya no había rastro de ninguno de mis compañeros, excepto de Takeshi que estaba apoyado en la muralla de al frente del camerino.

Le sonreí echándome el bolso al hombro y pasé por su lado. No era que el tipo me cayera mal o algo por el estilo simplemente me molestaba que fuera tan cargoso.

"Li" – Me llamó cuando yo ni siquiera había alcanzado a dar dos pasos – "¿Tienes un tiempo?"

Quise decirle que estaba cansado y lo único que deseaba era recostarme en mi cama, pero no sé por qué razón acepté la invitación de ir a tomarnos un trago.

Estábamos sentados en la barra con nuestros jarros de cerveza. El silencio se había apoderado de nosotros desde que salimos de la universidad y sólo conversamos lo justo y necesario.

Algo me decía que el chico quería conversar de un tema que tenía nombre y apellido.

"¿Entonces?" – Le dije mientras le daba un sorbo a mi cerveza – "Supongo que de algo quieres hablar"

"Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras"

Lo miré completamente serio sin entender lo que decía – "No sé de que hablas"

"¿Te gusta Sakura?"

Cuando me dijo eso casi dejé caer el vaso sobre la barra.

El chico no se andaba con rodeos

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"No estoy seguro" – Respondió fijando su vista en mí – "Pero no soy ningún tonto y sé cuando el cazador anda al acecho de su presa"

Lancé una risotada pareciéndome bien estúpida la analogía que acababa de hacer, obviamente el cazador era yo y Sakura la presa.

"Estás loco Take, te puedo asegurar que Kinomoto no me gusta" – Volví mi vista al frente – "Es más creo que yo le gusto a ella"

Al decir esto último lo miré sonriendo ladinamente viendo cómo Take se removía incómodo en su asiento. En realidad no me interesaba revelar los secretos de Sakura porque a simple vista no se comportaba como las otras chicas.

Pero los que la conocían bien podían darse cuenta y leer sus movimientos y sus expresiones.

"¿Ella te lo dijo?"

¿Qué hacer… decirle la verdad o verlo sufrir un poco?

"Intuición simplemente" - Respondí despreocupadamente – "¿A esto me has traído? ¿A hablar de Kinomoto?"

"No precisamente, estaba un poco aburrido y quise salir a tomarme algo con alguien"

"Hmm"

Luego de eso cada uno se enfrascó en sus propios pensamientos. Estaba seguro que a Take le gustaba Sakura y por eso me hacía tantas preguntas sobre ella y yo.

No sabía si alentarlo o no en su conquista, sentía una leve molestia con el solo hecho de pensar en que él pudiera intentar algo con ella.

Finalmente decidimos irnos a casa después de contarnos un poco de nuestras vidas. De Sakura no volvió a hablar pero sentía que no sería la última vez que sacaría el tema.

Caminé por las calles solitarias viendo a algunas personas pasar. La noche ya había hecho su aparición y los focos de las iluminarias se encontraban encendidos.

Tenía mi mente en blanco y sólo la música que salía de los audífonos era mi acompañante. El rock pesado siempre había sido mi música favorita y esta vez la lista de reproducción no había sido diferente.

Sin darme cuenta llegué al parque Ueno. Eso me gustaba de Japón que podía caminar horas y horas y los lugares que veía siempre terminaban llamando mi atención.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces visité este parque que ahora tenía todos sus árboles florecidos.

Díganme marica o lo que quieran pero sabía apreciar los paisajes lindos, quizás igual tenía un toque artístico bien oculto.

Me senté en el césped y miré el gran lago que bordeaba el parque.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que Megumi me rechazó y podía decir que lo estaba superando bastante bien. No significaba que ya no sentía nada por ella, sino todo lo contrario, pero esa vez que la vi irse con su novio y Sakura se encontró conmigo sus palabras jamás se me olvidaron.

La chica me había tratado prácticamente como un patético y ahora que lo pienso, tenía bastante razón.

Pero no podía culparme por sentirme fatal, Megumi había sido la única que estuvo conmigo cuando creía que las cosas estaban realmente mal.

Mis padres se estaban divorciando en China por culpa de una infidelidad de mi padre que finalmente terminó yéndose con su amante. Los días previos a su partida, en casa todo era caos, gritos, peleas y discusiones.

Mis hermanas tuvieron la suerte de irse antes que ocurriera eso y quedé completamente solo con ese par de desquiciados.

Mi madre no hacía más que trabajar luego de la ausencia de mi padre y finalmente encontró a un hombre que no sabía si estaba con ella por su dinero o porque realmente la quería.

El tipo me caía fatal, se creía mi padre y me reprendía por mis salidas y llegadas tardes, alegando que mi madre estaba de los nervios.

Olvidé el número de veces en que discutimos a gritos y yo para hacer las cosas mucho _mejores_, llevaba a cuanta chica se me ocurriera a la casa.

Creo que me refugié y busqué el cariño en ellas…

Hasta que la situación se volvió insostenible, el hombre entró a mi dormitorio mientras dormía con una de las tantas visitas femeninas, la echó a empujones y a mí me dio de bofetadas sin poder defenderme.

Recuerdo que ese día estuve encerrado en mi habitación y fue la primera vez que odié a mis padres por sus decisiones mal tomadas y por dejarme a la deriva aún siendo joven.

No volví a ser el mismo después de eso y cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad, sin que nadie supiera tomé mis cosas y nunca más volví a esa casa.

De eso ya habían pasado dos años y en todo ese tiempo no he visto a mi madre. Mis hermanas lograron dar con mi paradero y me contaban que ella no volvió a ser la misma desde que me fui, pero hasta el día de hoy espero que se disculpe por haberme dejado en manos de un patán.

Y bueno… eso me ayudó a no creer en el amor, a pensar que eso claramente era una debilidad que cegaba a las personas y qué ironía de la vida que después de tener ese pensamiento como ley fuera uno de los tantos ciegos de este mundo.

Al llegar a Japón no conocía a nadie, me sentía en un mundo que jamás creí que existiría y no porque fueran precisamente amables conmigo, ya que al verme caminar notaban inmediatamente que no pertenecía a ellos.

Hasta que un día Megumi me encontró sentado sin saber a dónde ir o qué hacer.

Sin decirle nada se acercó a preguntarme si estaba perdido o algo. Cuando la vi lo primero que pensé es que era una chica bastante linda. Sin querer nos pusimos a conversar y terminé soltándole todo mi rollo familiar.

Ella me apoyó bastante e incluso me ayudó a ingresar a arquitectura en la universidad donde hacía clases, me hicieron unas pruebas y les gustaron mis bosquejos.

Todo se lo debía a ella.

Pero ella se había ido.

Podía agradecerle el hecho de que ahora era capaz de valerme por mi mismo o por lo menos algo, ya que con mi padre sólo mantenía el contacto monetario todos los fines de mes.

No se lo pedí nunca pero él insistió en que lo mantendría hasta que tuviera un trabajo estable y creo que lo hizo para tratar de acallar su conciencia.

Me tumbé fijando mi vista en los pétalos que caían de los arboles de cerezo hasta que cerré mis ojos intentando enfocar mis pensamientos.

Megumi ya no estaba para mí, ella me había soltado de su mano para que pudiera andar por mi cuenta y yo, en un principio, no quise caminar, pero dadas las circunstancias era necesario que comenzara a pensar en mí y en mi futuro.

Me puse de pie con el pensamiento de que lo que se cruzara por mi camino, desde ese momento, seria parte de la nueva historia que Shaoran Li comenzaría a escribir.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa al notar que una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, que conocía bastante bien, pasaba sumida en sus pensamientos y mirando todo y nada a la vez.

Sonreí torcidamente al ver a la despistada de Sakura pasar por al frente sin percatarse de mi presencia.

La seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre los árboles.

Supongo que las coincidencias también existían.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Sé que demoré un poquito más pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo =)**

**Antes que todo quiero darle las gracias a todas esas personitas lindas que me dejaron sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, ¡me hacen tan feliz! Y bueno esperar que esta actualización también tengas sus comentarios jejeje.**

**Quiero decirles que lamentablemente no está disponible la trama de la historia, como una de las chicas me preguntaba, creo que es bueno que cada una deba dejar volar su imaginación y arriesgarse ¡anímense chicas!**

**Para la adaptación creo que aún no es el tiempo porque la historia no está terminada y no sé el rumbo que vaya a tomar.**

**En fin…**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Shaoran está con una nueva disposición para su vida y Take viene con todo, lo cual me encanta. Sakura, en tanto, fue tan linda al decirle cómo le gustaba, sinceridad al máximo, pienso que seguirá en esa pose, aunque no sé que tan bueno sea.**

**Esperemos como sale todo. Que tengan un feliz fin de semana**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Eien-Li**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

**Sakura POV**

Desde la conversación que tuve con Li después de la práctica de fútbol no supe más de él. De vez en cuando lo veía caminar por los pasillos de la universidad y una que otra vez durante el almuerzo.

Sin embargo, él ya no volvía su vista hacia mí como lo hacía antes ni mucho menos me buscaba conversación.

Reconozco que en un principio me sentó fatal su actitud indiferente y más de una vez tuve la intención de acercarme y decirle tan calmadamente

_¿Qué tal Li?_

Pero todo eso quedaba en un buen panorama para mi mente porque realmente no me atrevía a dar el paso.

No obstante, las visitas de Takeshi a nuestra mesa se habían hecho frecuentes aún cuando su lugar principal de almuerzo seguía siendo donde Li.

"¿En qué piensas?" – Preguntó Tomoyo al verme tan callada – "Últimamente te la pasas en las nubes mi querida Sakura"

Le sonreí con desgano al darme cuenta que Li me había dejado mal – "Hay algunas cosas que no comprendo"

"¿Quieres que hablemos de ello?"

"En realidad no tengo muchas ganas, creo que es mejor que las cosas estén así"

Tomoyo me miró con suspicacia –"¿Por casualidad esto tiene que ver con Li? Y por favor sé sincera Saku, no me gusta no poder ayudarte"

Mi amiga tenía razón ¿Por qué se me complicaba tanto la existencia hablar de Li cuando el implicado ya sabía de mis sentimientos?

Que se enterara toda la universidad de que él me gustara debía tenerme sin cuidado.

Suspiré profundamente y asentí en silencio.

Tomoyo me regaló una sonrisa al ver que por fin me decidía a contarle lo que tanto tiempo estaba ocultando y a lo cual era evidente.

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes Tommy y me tomaría casi todo un día contarte"

"Pues parte por lo que más te preocupa"

"Bien…" – Se me hacía difícil hablar de mis sentimientos con otra persona – "Li y yo comenzamos de mala forma a conocernos, él había entrado al curso de artes ¿lo recuerdas?"

"Sí, pero luego se salió quien sabe por qué"

"Yo lo sé" – Repuse dándole el último sorbo a mi jugo – "Él empezó en el curso de artes porque estaba interesado en la profesora Tanaka"

"¡¿Quéeee?!" – A mi amiga casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión – "Li interesado en la maestra, eso si es que es un rollo"

"La profesora lo rechazó de la peor forma y fue cuando entré en acción por así decirlo. Resulta que él me pidió que le enseñara a pintar y me obligó a darle clases particulares"

"¿Ya? ¿Y tú aceptaste?"

"Tuve que hacerlo porque él y Yamazaki tenían en su poder el cuadro que le regalé a papá esa vez que fuimos al hospital. Créeme que traté de recuperarlo por todos los medios pero Li me dijo que sólo me lo daría si llegaba a aprobar el curso. Como sabes mi padre tiene los minutos contados y Li no progresaba en absoluto, hasta que la profesora lo rechazó y ahí se le quitaron las ganas de seguir y me devolvió la pintura"

"Pero que tipo tan extraño y malévolo"

"Lo peor no fue eso la verdad" – tragué pesado al saber que lo que diría es lo que esperaba Tomoyo – "Durante ese tiempo que estuvimos en las clases pude conocerlo más a fondo y no sé en qué momento Li dejó de caerme mal y empezó a gustarme"

Mi amiga aplaudió de la emoción – "Por fin lo reconoces Sakurita, yo lo sabía pero esperaba que te animaras a contármelo algún día"

"Creo que eso es la parte buena" – Dije intentando apurarme en mi relato antes que partieran las nuevas clases – "Ese día que fuimos a butterfly salí casi corriendo del local porque minutos antes Shaoran me preguntó si me gustaba y yo la muy tonta se lo solté todo"

"¡Nooooo! ¡¿Le dijiste que te gustaba?!"

Moví mi cabeza afirmativamente

"Obviamente me rechazó, pero antes que lo hiciera le dije que no se preocupara porque no haría nada que lo incomodara, aunque no se quedó tranquilo hasta que quiso escucharlo nuevamente de mis labios. Sin embargo, desde la última conversación han pasado tres semanas y pareciera que él olvidó todo el asunto"

"¿Y eso te molesta?"

Hice una mueca mostrando mi disgusto – "Creo que sí, es decir…" – No quería sonar desesperada o algo así, pero mi amiga sabría comprenderme – "He perdido su atención Tomoyo"

"Hmmm…"

La mirada pensativa de Tomoyo y su silencio repentino me dieron a entender que algo estaba forjando esa cabeza loca.

A veces podía salir con unas ideas bastante descabelladas.

Sin querer volví mi vista a la mesa donde estaba Shaoran, Eriol, Yamazaki y Takeshi. Estaban a una distancia lo suficientemente lejos como para no saber de lo que hablaban, sin embargo sus risas se escuchaban por todo el salón.

Lancé un suspiro profundo sintiéndome por un lado agradecida de que Shaoran hubiera vuelto a reír después de su experiencia con la profesora, pero por otro me molestaba no haber sido partícipe completamente de ese cambio.

Intentaba comprender su nueva forma de actuar conmigo y del por qué su desinterés cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mia.

Shaoran observaba atentamente en mi dirección y sonrió ladinamente al verme tan concentrada en él. Fruncí mi ceño y sin querer mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Take quien me sonrió. Sin pensarlo levanté levemente mi mano en señal de saludo y le devolví el gesto.

Estaba en ese encuentro de miradas cuando vi que la mano de Shaoran golpeaba la cabeza de su amigo haciendo que perdiera el contacto conmigo. Take lo miró molesto sobándose el lugar donde le habían pegado.

Moví mi cabeza negativamente notando el comportamiento tan infantil de Li.

"No creo que él haya perdido el interés Sakura" – La voz de mi amiga me hizo volver – "Fui testigo de todo"

"¿De qué hablas?" – Pregunté confundida

"Pues de lo evidente amiga" – Expresó poniéndose de pie al ver su reloj de pulsera y notar que era tiempo de volver – "Quizás debería esperar un poco más antes de sacar mis conclusiones"

Me puse de pie junto con ella y me fui todo el camino molestándola para que me soltara lo que quería decir sin embargo, fue imposible puesto que Tomoyo tenía clases y argumentó que no deseaba llegar tarde.

Por esta vez dejaría que se escapara.

Era la última clase del día y una de las que más me gustaba aun cuando fuera la que impartía la profesora Tanaka.

A pesar de lo que había pasado con Shaoran no sentía molestia al saber que era la dueña de los pensamientos de él, quizás un poco de celos pero nada más ya que ella estaba en otra etapa de su vida y claramente no deseaba pasar más allá de una relación alumno-profesora.

Eso me mantenía en paz por el momento.

Salimos al patio donde cada alumno tomó su atril y se puso a realizar en el lienzo un bosquejo de algún paisaje imaginario.

Take se ubicó cerca de mí para así poder conversar.

"¿Qué tal tu día Sakura?" – Preguntó con interés – "No pude estar con ustedes en el almuerzo porque Li argumentó que necesitaba decirnos algo importante"

"¿Y qué era?" – Cuestioné con curiosidad. No podía negar que todo lo que estuviera relacionado con Shaoran me importaba mucho.

"Una pelotudez la verdad, quería que después de clases todos nos fuéramos a su casa a probar el nuevo juego de consola que se compró"

Sonreí al escuchar el ridículo panorama al cual Shaoran llamó de suma importancia.

"¿E irás?"

"No tengo ganas, pero Eriol me dijo que la pasaban bastante bien en esas juntas y que sería bueno que fuera"

"Supongo que quieren integrarte al grupo selecto" – Dije divertida

"¿Grupo selecto?"

"Sí ¿o es que no te habías dado cuenta? Hiraguizawa, Li y Yamazaki son los chicos más populares de la universidad, no hay estudiante que no suspire por ellos"

"¿Todas están coladas por ellos?"

"Sí, cuando Li ingresó a la universidad las chicas hacían de todo para llamar su atención pero nunca consiguieron nada más"

"¿Y al decir todas las chicas eso también te incluye?"

Sin que lo quisiera me sonrojé y rápidamente desvié la mirada.

"Que bah" – Contesté lanzando una pequeña risita – "Li no es de mi gusto, odio a los tipos arrogantes como él"

_¡Pero qué mentirosa más grande eres Sakura Kinomoto!_

Take me miró con intensidad y luego sonrió cansinamente como si supiera que no estaba siendo del todo sincera pero que se resignaba con mi respuesta.

"Si tú lo dices"

**POV Shaoran**

Después de las clases nos fuimos con los chicos a mi departamento a probar el nuevo juego que había adquirido _call of duty_

Llámenme ñoño o todo lo que quieran pero era aficionado a estos juegos y podía estar horas y horas frente a la pantalla del televisor con tal de matar al enemigo que tenía en frente.

Antes de llegar pasamos a comprar cosas para beber y unas pizzas para amenizar un poco el ambiente.

Nuestras juntas eran bastante frecuentes y hablábamos de temas que implicaban a los machos alfas.

Ahora teníamos a un nuevo integrante y por mucho que Takeshi no terminara de caerme bien Eriol me había convencido de invitarlo para que se sintiera integrado, más que mal fui yo quien lo invitó aquella vez a butterfly.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi departamento no me pasó desapercibido su asombro al verlo.

Los otros chicos se echaron en el sofá y yo dejé las bolsas en la cocina.

"Nunca pensé que vivieras aquí" – Expresó Takeshi entrando en la cocina – "Me lo imaginaba… distinto"

"¿Pensabas que estaría la ropa tirada y todo hecho un desorden?"

Él asintió.

"Aunque no lo creas odio los lugares desordenados por eso viene una persona día por medio a hacerse cargo de todo y los días que no está trato de mantener la limpieza"

"Quien diría que Shaoran Li sufre de TOC de la limpieza"

Rodé mis ojos al ver que hacía alusión a que tenía un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo.

Le pasé las pizzas y llevé las cervezas dejando todo en la mesa.

Los chicos ya estaban con los joystick cubriéndose las espaldas para no ser aniquilados por su contrincante.

Me llevé un trozo de pizza a la boca seguido de un sorbo de cerveza.

"Yamazaki escóndete detrás de esa pared, en esta parte aparece un enemigo"

Mi amigo me hizo caso y mató sin problemas a su adversario.

"Te lo sabes de memoria Li" – Dijo Takeshi comiendo de su pizza – "¿Acaso ya lo jugaste?"

"Estuve entretenido hace unos días, pero no he podido pasar una parte de la misión"

Los otros dos dejaron pausado el juego y se acercaron a la mesa a comer. En ese momento el teléfono de Eriol sonó.

El chico leyó la pantalla y sonrió como un tonto.

"¿Acaso _ the queen _te ha vuelto a escribir?" – Repuse devorando el pedazo de pizza que me quedaba

Así le habíamos puesto a Daidouji por ser una chica con modales proveniente de una familia millonaria.

"Sí" – Contestó mi amigo.

"Te trae loco" – Expresó Yamazaki – "Si vieras tu rostro en este momento me darías la razón"

"Tendrían que haberlo visto en la práctica de hace unas semanas, si hasta se dio el tiempo de saludarla desde la cancha"

Imité el gesto poniendo la cara más idiota que podía y todos se largaron a reír. Eriol me observó mostrando un brillo malicioso que no me gustaba porque siempre era capaz de decir cosas que me incomodaban.

"Ese día no fui el único que se comportó como un baboso, porque Tomoyo es mi chica ideal y lo admito, pero ¿Qué hay de ti Shaoran? No podías despegar los ojos de Kinomoto y no hiciste más que lucirte en el partido"

"Fiuuuu" – Silbó Yamazaki al saber que empezaría una guerra verbal entre Eriol y yo.

Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos – "Cállate Eriol"

Hiraguizawa se arregló los lentes y sonrió con triunfo – "Admite que la chica te llama la atención no puedes negarlo, si incluso cuando estamos almorzando la buscas con la mirada, no por nada te conozco querido amigo"

Fruncí mi ceño y no precisamente porque estuviera enojado por lo que decía sino porque el condenado tenía razón.

Desde que hablé con Sakura después de la práctica tomé la determinación de alejarme de ella y nunca más hablarle, pero eso sólo había logrado que estuviera pendiente de todos sus movimientos.

Incluso esa tarde fue la primera vez, después de días sin observarla cuando ella lo hacía, que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sólo para que luego le sonriera como estúpida a Take.

Aquello me molestó lo suficiente como para golpearlo y hacer que perdieran su contacto visual.

No quise responderle a ese trío de entrometidos así que opté por ponerle play al juego y enfrascarme en el camino hacia el objetivo principal.

Yamazaki y Eriol se largaron a reír por mi conducta evasiva e infantil pero no dijeron nada ya que me conocían lo suficiente para saber que si seguían con lo mismo era capaz de golpearlos.

Sin embargo, sentí una mirada proveniente del sofá izquierdo y sin voltear mi rostro hablé claramente.

"Takeshi deja de analizarme, odio cuando la gente hace eso"

El aludido se sorprendió y sólo desvié por unos segundos mi vista de la pantalla cuando fue en ese momento que un disparo nos sobresaltó a todos.

Me habían matado.

"Maldita sea…" – Susurré

Después de mi muerte virtual decidimos dejar los juegos de lado. Yamazaki prendió la radio en donde estaban tocando _drink it down_ de L'arc en Ciel.

"Este tema es genial" – Lo escuché decir – "A pesar de que antiguamente tenían una tendencia de rock más marcado esta canción es una de las pocas que se alcanzó a salvar de su nuevo disco"

No por nada éramos amigos, compartíamos los mismos gustos musicales aunque yo era el que escuchaba el rock más pesado de los tres.

Había oído esta canción y no la encontré tan desagradable como las últimas que había sacado este grupo porque tuvieron la mala ocurrencia de hacerle muchos arreglos electrónicos a la música y fue perdiendo su encanto.

"Escuché que _chase _ sería parte de _wild 7_" – Dijo Eriol colocando los pies sobre la mesa que antes tenía la comida

No sé que me dio por mirar a Takeshi que estaba observándonos sin decir nada desde que Eriol se le ocurrió decir eso de Kinomoto.

"¿Estás aburrido?" – Le pregunté

Takeshi fijó su vista en mi y movió negativamente su cabeza – "Sólo estaba pensando"

"¿En Kinomoto por casualidad?" – Dije impulsivamente, pero era demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta del error que había cometido.

Takeshi borró cualquier atisbo de amabilidad al escuchar mi pregunta.

"Y si así fuera ¿Te molestaría?"

Yamazaki y Eriol se miraron con confusión.

"¿Debería molestarme?" – Cuestioné notando como mi puño derecho se apretaba de manera inconsciente.

"Supongo que no, ya que no estás interesado en Sakura, por lo tanto debería tenerte sin cuidado"

"Y así es" – Contesté cortante – "Si quieres meterte con Kinomoto no es mi problema"

"Es bueno saberlo Li" – Dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando su chaqueta – "Porque no me gustaría que interfirieras en mis planes"

Caminó hacia la puerta abriéndola – "Muchas gracias por la invitación" – Expresó cerrándola tras de sí.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

¿Y por qué razón me sentía tan cabreado al saber que había dicho abiertamente que intentaría algo con Kinomoto?

"Maldito Take…"

* * *

**¡Hola hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo que ojalá les guste. La verdad no pude actualizar antes porque estoy llenísima de cosas que ni siquiera me ha dado el tiempo de avanzar en la historia y créanme estoy bastante agotada… quiero vacaciones jajaja**

**En fin… espero sus comentarios y me digan qué tal les pareció.**

**Y como siempre agradezco a todas esas personas que me dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior… ¡me encanta leerlos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

**Sakura POV**

Hoy día tenía un examen oral sobre la pintura barroca y los artistas que estuvieron durante esa época. La noche anterior me había quedado hasta muy tarde estudiando y sin darme cuenta la noche pasó rápidamente y sólo dormí tres horas con suerte.

Lo bueno es que el profesor había sido benevolente con las preguntas y sólo me realizó dos al ver que la primera se la respondí de manera correcta y completa.

Ahora me dirigía a la secretaría a dejar unos papeles que me pidieron al ingresar al nuevo año y que estúpidamente había olvidado, hasta que me mandaron a llamar diciéndome que si no los entregaba podían suspenderme de la carrera.

Al momento de salir de la secretaría y disculparme un millón de veces con el director noté que en el mural de informaciones estaba un afiche que no había visto.

_¿Te animas a asistir a las olimpiadas en Kyoto?_

Todos los años la universidad participaba en las olimpiadas de deportes en distintas ciudades de Japón y este año serían en Kyoto.

Lo bueno es que no era exclusivo para los deportistas sino que podías sumarte al grupo si tenías calificaciones que no fueran a perjudicarte en el semestre.

Me pareció interesante la idea, pero así como llegó la descarté rápidamente porque sabía quién participaría de la sección de fútbol y no estaba dispuesta a encontrarme con ese arrogante.

En el pasillo divisé a una sonriente Tomoyo conversando con Eriol Hiraguizawa. El chico tomaba la mano de mi amiga y en un juego divertido comenzó a tomar uno a uno sus dedos hasta estar completamente enlazados con los suyos.

No pude evitar sonreír al verla toda coqueta dejándose seducir por el chico inglés. Sin embargo, la magia acabó cuando Eriol me vio por sobre el hombro de mi amiga y la soltó casi al instante. Tomoyo sin entender su actitud se volteó y me sonrió ampliamente.

"¡Saku!" – Fui hacia mí y me tiró del brazo quedando junto a ellos.

"Lo siento, no quería interrumpirlos" – Dije sintiéndome avergonzada – "Pensaba en voltear e irme por otro lado pero terminaste viéndome"

Eriol sonrió amigablemente – "No te preocupes, además ya era hora de irme"

Tomoyo sin una pizca de vergüenza le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar al chico hasta las orejas.

"Nos vemos a la salida Eriol"

"Sí" – Respondió con una cara de enamorado que provocó algo en mi interior – "No te olvides que me prometiste ir"

"Sí, si" – Dijo mi amiga empujándolo con cuidado – "Ahora ve a clases no quiero que se te haga tarde"

El chico se despidió de mi con la mano y Tomoyo no dejó de mirarlo hasta que volteó en la esquina.

"Esto va para casorio" – Le dije molestándola al ver que la cosa entre estos dos iba bien en serio.

"No digas tonterías" – Expresó con alegría – "Pero admito que Eriol ha sido todo un caso, incluso me invitó a ir a la olimpiadas para que pudiéramos estar más tiempo juntos"

"¡¿En serio?!" – Pregunté sorprendida – "¿Y qué le dijiste?"

"Pues que iría, pero me da miedo ir sola ¿No te gustaría acompañarme?"

"Ohh claro que no" – Respondí de inmediato y empezando a caminar – "Yo paso, no me gustan esas cosas"

"Oh vamos Sakurita" – Expresó Tomoyo tomándome del brazo – "Sé buena amiga y ven conmigo ¿sí?"

"Tommy no deseo ir porque estará Shaoran y no tengo intenciones de verlo, además creo que sería un mal tercio, Hiraguizawa quiere estar contigo y no con la amiga también"

"Pero Saku…"

Y aquí vamos… Tomoyo tenía sus tácticas de convencimiento dependiendo de la situación y ahora estaba haciendo uso de ellas porque comenzó a poner cara de perrito abandonado y agachó su cabeza en señal de tristeza.

"Está bien Saku… no te obligaré si no quieres, creo que también me quedaré. En el almuerzo hablaré con Eriol y le pediré disculpas por no asistir"

Dios, me sentía tan miserable de verla así y por mi culpa. Tomoyo había estado en las buenas y en las malas conmigo, animándome y apoyándome en todo y cuando ella me pedía un favor yo se lo negaba.

Pero me costaba tanto decirle que sí porque estaba el tema de Shaoran y mi papá, ya que las olimpiadas duraban tres días y no estaba segura de poder estar tantos días lejos de él.

Sin embargo, se lo debía a Tomoyo, el lugar era Kyoto no estaba tan lejos de aquí y ante cualquier cosa tomaría el metro que no demoraba mucho.

Observé los pucheros que Tomoyo formaba con sus labios y me causó gracia ver su pose infantil, siendo que ante los demás ella era toda una chica madura. Suspiré profundamente y rogando que no estuviera equivocada por la decisión que acababa de tomar.

Diablos, la gente podía convencerme muy fácilmente

"Está bien Tommy iremos a las olimpiadas" – Dije resignada y sintiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás con mi decisión.

"¡¿De verdad?! ¡Eso es genial Saku!" – Mi amiga me tomó de las manos y dio pequeños saltos de felicidad – "Te prometo que pasaremos un tiempo juntas"

"Claro" – Susurré contagiándome un poco de su alegría.

Que fácil era hacer felices a las personas y eso me encantaba. Mi padre me había dicho que mi madre era igual a mí, preocupada por otros.

Supongo que eso también se vio al enseñarle pintura a Shaoran, ya que al principio empezó por una obligación pero luego realmente quería que saliera bien en el curso, a pesar de que no era muy bueno en el asunto.

Estaba bien ser dedicada para los otros pero esto me superaba con creces.

Porque… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estaba sentada en la mesa de Shaoran Li y todo por culpa de Tomoyo!

La muy condenada de mi amiga me dijo que Eriol almorzaría con nosotras, pero no contaba con que fuera específicamente en su mesa.

Estaba completamente incómoda aún cuando el susodicho no estuviera con nosotros. Takeshi se había sorprendido de verme ahí pero al instante sonrió y se puso a mi lado.

"Que bueno tenerte aquí"

"Tomoyo me ha arrastrado, pero créeme que preferiría mil veces estar en mi mesa" - Tomé aire profundamente

Takeshi frunció el ceño – "¿Quieres irte a comer a otro lado?"

La idea me parecía tentadora pero tenía que ser capaz de enfrentar mis temores. De Shaoran no se sabía nada, quizás tenía suerte y justo hoy no vino o tuvo otros planes.

"No te preocupes" – Contesté tratando de mostrarme agradada sólo para que no notara mi incomodidad.

Aunque al pasar los minutos noté que me estaba impacientando al no saber nada de Li. Detestaba que estuviera tan pendiente de sus pasos y que en cierta forma me sintiera decepcionada por no haberlo visto.

"Hace unos días te vi cerca del hospital de Tokio" – Dijo Take sacándome de mis pensamientos – "¿Estabas enferma?"

"No, he estado yendo al hospital por mi papá"

"¿Está enfermo?" – Su rostro de preocupación me dio el valor para contarle lo que estaba pasando y poder confiar en él.

"Mi padre tiene cáncer" – Su rostro se volvió sorprendido – "Con mi hermano estamos viéndolo aún cuando el tratamiento ya no sea efectivo" – Bajé mi rostro sintiendo como el nudo en mi garganta estaba formándose – "Los médicos no le han dado mucho tiempo"

Take tragó pesado – "De verdad que lo siento, no debí preguntar"

"No te preocupes" – Intenté formar una sonrisa pero no resultó – "De a poco estoy convenciéndome de que él ya no estará conmigo, pero que por fin podrá reunirse con mamá"

Take pasó una mano por mi hombro atrayéndome hacia él – "Eres muy fuerte Sakura, de verdad te admiro y muchas gracias por contarme. Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en decirme"

"Muchas gracias Take, tener amigos como tú me ponen contenta"

Noté que su rostro se turbó ante mis palabras y no supe por qué, sin embargo volvió a la normalidad y me sonrió.

Debo decir que su abrazo me inquietó en un principio, pero realmente me sentí reconfortada por él.

**Shaoran POV**

Me retrasé para el almuerzo todo por culpa del entrenador de fútbol quién me llamó para arreglar algunos asuntos de las olimpiadas que se aproximaban.

Como capitán del equipo tenía que mostrarle la propuesta de ataque y los jugadores titulares como los suplentes.

Lo bueno es que la reunión no duró mucho porque se sintió satisfecho de mi táctica de ataque y me dijo que ante cualquier idea nueva se la hiciera saber. En realidad lo había hecho en la noche tomando en cuenta las cualidades de todos los jugadores.

Estaba saliendo de la sala de maestros cuando me topé de lleno con Megumi, quien venía entrando.

La había visto de lejos pero nunca me atreví a acercarme por miedo a que me rechazara nuevamente.

No me pasó desapercibido su rostro asombrado al verme y la sonrisa incómoda que colocó.

"Que tal Li"

"Buenas tardes profesora Tanaka" – Contesté formalmente. No podía decirle Megumi a viva voz porque no estábamos solos.

"¿Todo bien en las clases?"

"Sí, lo normal" – Respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Entre nosotros se formó una atmósfera tensa que podía cortar hasta una hoja de papel. No quería que las cosas se dieran así pero suponía que desde mi declaración no podía pedir más, ella estaría siempre a la defensiva y en realidad estaba un poco agotado de todo aquello.

"Creo que es hora de irme" – Corté el silencio – "Espero que tenga un buen día"

Pasé por su lado sin mirarle el rostro y caminé lo más rápido posible. A decir verdad creí que el encuentro sería más perturbador pero supongo que es cierto eso de que el tiempo lo cura todo.

Me había puesto como meta olvidarla y al parecer lo estaba logrando porque verla ya no generó esas ganas de besarla o abrazarla como antes, ni mucho menos estar pendiente de ella en todo momento.

De hecho ahora que lo pensaba las veces que la vi sólo lo hacía para ver si ella estaba bien y así era, porque me daba cuenta que Megumi siguió con su vida de manera normal y era yo quién se había quedado atascado. Sin embargo, este encuentro sólo me dio a entender una cosa.

Estaba avanzando.

Caminé hacia el comedor y cuál fue mi sorpresa ver a Sakura riendo con todas sus fuerzas junto a Takeshi, _the queen,_ Eriol y Yamazaki.

Take estaba sentado al lado de Sakura y tenía entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello de la chica quien al parecer no se había percatado de ese detalle.

Miré con desagrado la escena y me acerqué a donde estaban ellos.

"Así que tenemos visitas" – Dije con tono poco amigable – "¿Es que acaso se les perdió su mesa?"

Sakura se tensó al instante al escuchar mi voz y sólo atinó a bajar su mirada y quedarse callada.

"Pensé que ya no vendrías Shaoran, invité a las chicas a comer con nosotras, supongo que no te molesta"

"Ya lo hiciste" – Dije encogiéndome de hombros y sentándome al frente de Sakura y Take.

"No sabía que debíamos pedirte permiso para invitar a alguien a sentarse con nosotros" – Take había salido en defensa de su damisela en peligro.

"No tienes que hacerlo, además no es como si me interesara"

Saqué el sándwich y mi jugo de la mochila y me puse a comer en silencio. Daidouji le susurró algo a Eriol y éste asintió. En tanto Yamazaki estaba con una de sus historias captando la atención de Sakura quien en ningún momento me miró.

La chica estaba ignorándome por completo y por alguna razón quería que aunque fuera una vez me mirara directamente. Odiaba que fuera tan cobarde y no admitiera que yo le gustaba.

Así que opté por lo más sano.

Hablarle

"¿Y qué tal las clases de pintura Kinomoto?"

Sus ojos verdes viajaron a los mios y no supe describir la mirada que me dio.

¿Miedo? ¿Asombro? ¿Temor?

Parpadeó un par de veces analizando si realmente le había hablado.

"B-bien" – Respondió escuetamente.

"¿Sabías que las chicas irán a las olimpiadas?" – Interrumpió Eriol al ver la incomodidad de Kinomoto – "Irán a animarnos"

Fruncí el ceño al pensar en que Sakura estaría por tres días en Kyoto conmigo.

"Fue todo un reto convencer a Sakurita pero finalmente aceptó" – Daidouji miró con alegría a su amiga quien le sonrió con nerviosismo.

"Yo también iré" – Takeshi también hizo su aparición – "Así que supongo que estaremos todos allá. Tenía ganas de ir para ver si todo sigue igual"

Sakura se relajó al escuchar esas palabras porque suspiró profundamente.

"Es bueno saberlo"

"¿Cierto? Así que me tendrás que dejar al menos un día para que salgamos a recorrer los alrededores" - Take le tomó la mano a la chica haciéndola sobresaltar – "Y no aceptaré una negativa te mostraré unos lugares que te gustarán"

Comencé a mover frenéticamente mi pierna derecha y sin darme cuenta tenía ambas manos empuñadas a punto de saltar sobre el tipo y golpearlo.

Sakura sonreía nerviosamente y sus mejillas se tornaron sonrosadas por las palabras del chico. Notaba que entre ellos algo había cambiado, de hecho me parecía que estaban mas cerca de lo normal, como si cada vez su lazo de _amistad_ fuera fortaleciéndose.

Y eso que el chico no llevaba mucho tiempo con nosotros.

Take acarició sutilmente la mejilla roja de Sakura – "Te ves muy linda sonrojada"

La chica con suerte respiraba en su asiento. No podía explicar esa sensación amarga que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Tenía rabia y el sandiwch con el jugo estaba haciendo estragos en mi estomago.

No pude evitar mirarla con odio y ver como lentamente sus ojos brillantes viajaban a mi rostro con cierto temor y sus mejillas sonrosadas la hacían parecer hermosa, pero terminó por devastarme cuando inconscientemente pasó su lengua por sus labios en un gesto que denotaba nerviosismo, pero que logró acelerar mi corazón de una manera espeluznante.

Comencé a respirar con dificultad al verla tan sexy y _deseable_ que sin pensarlo me puse de pie rápidamente dejando a todos extrañados por mi comportamiento.

Salí a toda prisa al baño y me apoyé en el lavamanos mojando mis manos y pasándolas por mi rostro.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando tranquilizarme y bajando las revoluciones de mis hormonas que estaban completamente alteradas.

Kinomoto estaba jugando conmigo y eso no me gustaba, pero si ella quería guerra pues la tendría. No estaba dispuesto a dejarme vencer por una chiquilla como ella.

Aunque de una cosa estaba completamente seguro, lo que estaba sintiendo se parecía bastante a cuando vi a Megumi con su novio.

_Celos _

¿Estaba celoso que Sakura estuviera en los brazos de Minami?

Quería que la respuesta fuera no, pero mi corazón latiendo a mil por horas, la rabia que me dio verlos juntos y notar que Take la había estado abrazando, porque justo vi cuando bajó su brazo del hombro de la chica, me dieron a entender todo lo contrario.

Estaba real y completamente celoso de Takeshi Minami, quien desde este momento se había convertido en un enemigo para mi.

Sin embargo, no dejaría que Sakura se escapara tan fácilmente porque me daba cuenta que todo su ser reaccionaba ante mi presencia y no dejaría que eso cambiase y menos por otro chico.

Sakura se había vuelto un premio para mí y lo obtendría, siempre tenía todo lo que me proponía y ésta no sería la excepción

Y si Take se interponía en mi guerra tendría que eliminarlo tal cual lo estaba haciendo con mis enemigos de las misiones de _call of duty_

* * *

**Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Les cuento que no había podido actualizar antes por razones personales, tuve una pérdida familiar hace una semana de la cual aún estamos medios sensibles, sin embargo estamos saliendo adelante, además el trabajo que también me ha consumido el tiempo.**

**En fin…**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Pudimos ver varias cositas aquí, primero se vienen unas olimpiadas que espero sean de lo mas entretenidas, segundo Sakura confió en alguien más lo de su padre, esto puede traer serias consecuencias… ya lo verán… y tercero al final pudimos ver un poquito más de lo que siente Shaoran quien está en completo plan de guerra**

**¿Quién quieres que gane? Jujuju lo decidiré a medida que vaya escribiendo la historia.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre esperando sus lindos comentarios. Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman unos minutos en escribirme y apoyarme**

**¡Gracias totales!**

**Besos a todos**

**Eien-Li**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

**Sakura POV**

Había ido a visitar a mi padre todos los días antes de irme a las olimpiadas. Cuando le había contado se puso bastante contento y me dijo que era bueno que hiciera otras cosas para distraerme.

Recuerdo que ese día estaba mucho mejor de ánimo y me fui tranquila a la casa sabiendo que él me daba su aprobación para el dichoso viaje. En cambio Touya se fue transmitiendo todo el camino sobre cómo podía dejar a papá en esas condiciones y que mejor me olvidara de ir.

Sin embargo, mi padre lo conocía lo suficiente y antes que él llegara a la sala me advirtió lo que haría Touya y que no dejara que me atormentara sino que disfrutara de esos tres días en Kyoto.

Dejé que hablara todo lo que quisiera y simplemente me fui mirando por la ventana llamando más la atención ver a las personas pasar que las reprimendas de mi hermano.

No obstante, estaba en mi labor de observadora cuando vi salir a Shaoran de una tienda deportiva con un paquete colgando.

No pude evitar seguirlo con la mirada e incluso voltearme a ver hacia donde se dirigía. Mi corazón había empezado a latir a mil por horas con sólo ese encuentro. Sabía que no me había visto pero estaba igual que niña pequeña cuando le regalan algo que tanto quiso.

"¿Me estás escuchando?" – La voz de mi hermano me hizo despertar – "Odio cuando no estás oyéndome Sakura, sabes que lo que digo es en serio"

Me acomodé mejor en el auto poniendo mi vista al frente – "Lo sé"

"Sé que papá te autorizó a ir pero creo que no deberías hacerlo, estarás tres días completamente sola y necesito que estés acá por si algo pasa"

"No estaré sola, Tomoyo irá conmigo y me dijo que cualquier cosa llamaría para que me trajeran de manera urgente, además también tenemos el metro"

Touya apretó el volante e hizo una mueca de disgusto – "Sé que Tomoyo estará contigo, pero dime ¿Irán solo chicas?"

_Otra vez con lo mismo._

"No, recuerda que dije que son las olimpiadas de deporte, por lo tanto también iremos con chicos"

"Eso es lo que no me gusta ¿Qué pasa si alguno de ellos quiere aprovecharse de la situación?"

Touya era el mejor hermano del mundo, pero tenía el maldito defecto de ser sumamente sobreprotector.

"Estarán los profesores y los hombres dormirán lejos de las mujeres"

"Eso no significa que no puedan escabullirse durante la noche" – Respondió aparcando el automóvil en el estacionamiento.

Me bajé del auto tratando de controlar mi rabia y no lanzarle lo primero que tuviera a mano. Dejé que fuera dándome sus argumentos mientras subíamos el ascensor y sólo me dediqué a mirar cómo se encendían las luces de cada piso.

Cuando entramos me fui directamente a la habitación dejando a Touya con su verborrea.

"¡No me dejes hablando solo!" – Gritó desde el living mientras ignoraba sus palabras diciéndome que me detuviera. Sin embargo, no escuché más luego del portazo que di.

Al día siguiente partiría a Kyoto y no había arreglado nada de mi bolso, además tenía que levantarme más temprano de lo normal porque estaba segura que sería todo una lucha campal salir de casa.

Abrí el armario y comencé a seleccionar la ropa que pudiera utilizar, estábamos en primavera por lo que el clima sería cálido aunque empacaría una chaqueta extra por si se largaba a llover.

Comencé a dejar la ropa doblada sobre mi cama cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

Era Tomoyo quien llamaba.

"¿Lista para la aventura?" – Preguntó animada – "Tengo todo preparado para que lo pasemos de maravilla"

"Siempre tan entusiasmada Tommy" – Contesté sentándome en el borde de la cama

"¿Arreglaste tus cosas?"

"En eso estoy, ya que recién llegué del hospital"

"¿Cómo está tu padre?"

"De ánimo mucho mejor, le conté de mi visita a Kyoto y se mostró bien contento, no así Touya que no ha parado de transmitir desde que salimos del hospital"

Tomoyo lanzó una risita divertida – "Touya nunca dejará su sobreprotección contigo, si fuera por él te acompañaría en el viaje"

"Shhh no lo digas" – Repuse asustada por si mi hermano se le ocurría la grandiosa idea de ir conmigo – "A veces puede ser muy astuto y créeme que no me gustaría tenerlo ahí, sería una vergüenza"

"Además que no podrías estar a solas con tus chicos"

"¿Con mis chicos?"

"Claro, Li y Takeshi"

Me sonrojé al instante recordando que había visto a Shaoran esa tarde. Parecía casi un regalo del cielo aquello.

"No hables tonterías Tomoyo, pienso disfrutar lo máximo este viaje y no quiero que Shaoran me arruine la diversión"

"No creo que la arruine sino todo lo contrario" – Repuso con picardía

Por eso mismo no quería contar nada de mis sentimientos porque Tomoyo se tomaba de cualquier cosa para molestarme.

"Ya te dije que me olvidaré de Li, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo con un chico enamorado de un imposible"

"Creo que te equivocas Saku, dejemos que las cosas fluyan y estoy segura que terminarás aceptando mis suposiciones"

Tomoyo había salido con la loca idea de que Shaoran sentía algo por mí pero que era tan cabeza dura que ni siquiera él mismo se había dado cuenta de ello. Sin embargo, él no era así, porque vi cómo actuó con la profesora y la determinación que tenía de que fuera su novia.

Y lo contrastaba con las pocas veces que habíamos tenido contacto y no tenía punto de comparación.

Al notar que mi ánimo se había decaído preferí despedirme de mi amiga y seguir con mi labor de ordenar mis cosas.

Si Shaoran quería ignorarme pues bien porque yo lo ignoraría el doble.

**Shaoran POV**

Dejé mi bolso recién empacado sobre el sofá. En la tarde fui a comprar unas nuevas zapatillas para estrenarlas durante las competencias.

Me sentía emocionado cada vez que tocaban las olimpiadas, no sólo por el juego sino también porque eran tres días en donde podía cometer locuras.

Y qué tipo de locuras.

Sin embargo, por una extraña razón que estuviera tan lleno de energía no sólo se debía a lo anterior sino también a que había decidido sacar a Take del juego y verlo como mi enemigo.

Quería hacerle ver que con Sakura las cosas no le marcharían tan fácilmente, porque no la dejaría escapar, ella me había dicho que yo le gustaba, pues bien, eso seguiría así hasta que yo decidiera lo contrario y me aburriera de su melosidad.

Porque estaba seguro que Sakura se volvería tan cargosa como las otras chicas y eso tarde o temprano haría que mi interés por ella se fuera y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Y estos tres días en Kyoto me ayudarían a que la chica olvidara su promesa de no hacer nada por lo que sentía, haría que su voluntad se doblegara y la pondría a mi merced, si ya había admitido su interés por mí no me haría daño una muestra de cariño, más que mal últimamente no había tenido la oportunidad de estar cerca de una chica, salvo Kinomoto

Me intrigaba su forma de actuar y de ver las cosas porque ¿Quién en su sano juicio no hace algo para que el chico que le gusta la tome en cuenta?

Todas eran iguales, coquetas, manipuladoras e inteligentes, todas eran así, salvo Sakura Kinomoto quien se salió de esa regla descolocándome por completo.

Pero yo la descolocaría aún más, si bien había optado por ignorarla lo único que conseguí fue que se fuera a los brazos de otro chico, y que peor que Takeshi.

Me tumbé en la cama no sin antes encender el reproductor de música y envolverme con las melodías que retumbaban por toda la habitación.

Sin pensarlo comencé a imaginar el rostro de Sakura, sus ojos verdes destellantes con unas pestañas coquetas que los hacían resaltar aún más, su nariz respingada y en ocasiones altanera encajaba a la perfección con unos labios rosados y carnosos completamente seductores.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido borrando la imagen que mi cabeza había formado. ¿Desde cuándo podía describir el rostro de la chica con tanto detalle?

Fruncí mi ceño y me levanté a prisa apagando la música y yéndome hacia el living en donde estaba en el suelo mi consola.

Al parecer descargaría mi energía eliminando a algunos personajes.

**Sakura POV**

El reloj sonó a las seis de la mañana, había sido precavida y puse dos alarmas para no quedarme dormida. Sin embargo, eso fue imposible porque con suerte pegué ojo durante la noche al sentirme tan ansiosa por el dichoso viaje.

Tomé una ducha rápida cuando pasé por la habitación de mi hermano. Estaba todo en silencio y agradecí que estuviera así, ya que no quería irme disgustada con él.

Me preparé un tazón de leche con unas tostadas, comiendo a una velocidad mayor que la normal ya que tenía intenciones de salir de casa sin que Touya tuviera la oportunidad de detenerme.

Me fui al dormitorio repasando mentalmente las cosas que tenía que llevar. Papá me había dicho que tenía un poco de dinero guardado en un mueble y que no tuviera temor de utilizarlo. Él quería que disfrutara completamente estas mini vacaciones que me estaba tomando.

Comprobé que todo estaba dentro de mi maleta y me dirigí a la salida. Abrí la puerta y estaba a punto de salir cuando la voz de Touya me sobresaltó.

"Monstruo" – Dijo a mis espaldas. Lentamente me volteé viéndolo solo con la parte de abajo de su pijama – "¿A dónde vas?"

"No podrás detenerme Touya. Papá me ha dado su permiso y no hay vuelta atrás"

Frunció su ceño y me miró molesto – "A veces papá es muy permisivo contigo, pero está bien te dejaré ir sólo con la condición de que estés avisándome cuando llegues y que llames para saber de ti"

Sonreí internamente al ver que pude doblegar la voluntad de mi hermano.

Dejé la maleta en el suelo y avancé hasta darle un beso en la mejilla – "Está bien" – Repuse sonriendo y volviendo hacia el pasillo de salida tomando nuevamente mi maleta – "No me extrañes mucho estaré de vuelta el domingo por la tarde"

Fui hacia el ascensor no sin antes mirar en su dirección y ahí estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta mirándome con cara de pocos amigos. Quería salir rápido de ahí porque ya veía que Touya se ponía una polera y salía tras de mí.

Por suerte llegué sin problemas a la entrada de la universidad, ahí estaba Tomoyo esperándome con dos maletas y un hermoso sombrero de verano.

"Pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte, temía que Touya te hubiera encerrado" – Expresó divertida

"Estuvo a punto pero al final me vine con su bendición" – Hice una mini reverencia logrando que Tomoyo se riera.

"El profesor tiene una lista que debemos firmar para saber que hemos llegado. La mayoría ya lo ha hecho por lo que faltas tú y dos chicos más"

Nos acercamos a donde estaba el maestro y le pedí la dichosa lista para firmar. No pude resistir y darme cuenta que las otras firmas que faltaban se trataba de Shaoran Li y Mia Kimura.

Hice una mueca de disgusto al saber que Mia también iría al viaje con nosotros. Me cargaba esa chica y su forma de ser tan arrogante, pero más detestaba que anduviera detrás de Shaoran y éste en vez rechazarla le siguiera el juego.

"¿Estarás toda la mañana pensando cómo se debe firmar?" – La voz de Li me sobresaltó – "Para que sepas también necesito hacerlo"

Tomé el lápiz que me ofreció Tomoyo y plasmé unas cuantas rayas locas como firma. De mala gana se lo pasé a Shaoran que sonrió ladinamente.

"Pero que horrible es tu letra Kinomoto, pensé que todas las chicas tendrían una caligrafía envidiable"

"Lástima si salgo de la regla" – Contesté de mal humor – "No puedo ser perfecta en todo"

Li rodó sus ojos ante mi comentario – "Estás bastante lejos de la perfección querida" – Repuso volviendo a sonreír con autosuficiencia y devolviéndome el listado.

"Entonces estamos en la misma Sr. Arrogante, te crees el centro del mundo pero no todas giramos en torno al planeta Li"

Tomé mi maleta y pasé por su lado sin darle tiempo de responder. Reconocía que escucharlo hacía que miles de mariposas aparecieran pero al mismo momento salía el coleccionista de ellas matándolas al instante.

Quería que todo fuera como antes y volver a la normalidad y eso significaba que Shaoran Li no estaba dentro de mis planes.

**Shaoran POV**

No sé por qué razón la maldita alarma no sonó. Menos mal que Eriol fue capaz de llamarme y despertarme para llegar a tiempo.

Me traje unas cuantas galletas y salí a toda prisa hacia la universidad. Saludé a los chicos quienes me dijeron que el profesor había decidido esperar quince minutos más de la hora estimada y lo agradecía enormemente porque o sino hubiera tenido que llegar por mis propios medios.

Fui a firmar la lista cuando me di cuenta de quién la tenía. Sonreí complacido al saber que tendría una oportunidad de molestar a la chica.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos mirando los nombres y no se decidía a firmar. Mi lengua afilada fue más rápida y comenzó la lucha de palabras.

No obstante, me percaté que Sakura ya no se quedaba callada sino que estaba respondiendo a mi forma de ataque. Eso me causó mala espina y quise comprobarlo al decirle que estaba muy lejos de la perfección.

Pensé que no diría nada pero salió con algo que me dejó un mal sabor de boca al decir que no todo giraba en torno a mí y yéndose con _the queen_.

No esperó a que le respondiera ni tampoco volteó a verme para hacer contacto. La seguí hasta que subió al bus y firmé con rapidez para hacer lo mismo.

Esa chica no se escaparía, no sabía que estaba tramando pero no dejaría que llevara a cabo su plan de ignorarme.

Subí al bus y vi que todos mis compañeros estaban revolucionados, gritando, molestándose, tirándose algunas ropas y riéndose fuertemente.

Casi al final del bus divisé la cabellera azulada de Eriol que estaba mirando hacia el último puesto. Me acerqué y fue cuando divisé a Daidouji conversando con mi amigo y sentada junto a Sakura, quien miraba por la ventana despreocupadamente.

Sakura se había puesto sus audífonos y parecía abstraída de la realidad. De hecho ni siquiera percibió mi presencia.

Eriol me vio llegar y me sonrió palmeándome el hombro.

"Hasta que apareces, pensé que no llegarías"

"Estuve a punto si no hubiera sido por tu llamado" – Dije dejando el bolso en la parte de arriba – "La alarma no sonó"

"Tendrás que agradecérmelo toda tu vida" – Respondió mi amigo sonriendo malignamente – "Así que esfuérzate en conseguirme algo interesante"

"Púdrete Eriol" – Contesté de inmediato sentándome en mi lugar y haciendo lo mismo que Sakura, colocarme los audífonos.

El profesor subió y dio todas las indicaciones correspondientes del viaje. Todos fueron a sus puestos y Eriol tuvo que terminar la conversación con su querida quedando a mi lado.

El bus se puso en marcha y el desorden disminuyó un poco. Noté que Eriol estaba observándome detenidamente.

"¿Qué?" – Pregunté al momento de sacarme uno de los audífonos.

"Quería saber si podrías hacerlo"

"¿Qué cosa? No escuché nada de lo que me decías" – Repuse encogiéndome de hombros

Eriol rodó sus ojos - "Quedarás sordo si sigues escuchando a ese volumen" – Moví con rapidez mi mano para que se apurara en hablar – "Te dije si podías cambiar de asiento con Tomoyo"

"¿Y por qué? Lo siento, no estoy interesado"

"No seas cabrón Shaoran, sólo estoy pidiéndote que lo hagas por un momento, además me debes una"

"Tú sabes que Kinomoto y yo no nos llevamos, ella no aceptará"

Mi amigo se levantó mirando hacia atrás.

"No habrá ningún problema, en estos momentos Sakura duerme plácidamente, créeme que ni siquiera se dará cuenta que estuviste a su lado" – Sonrió ampliamente – "Vamos, no me arruines los planes que tengo con mi chica"

Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos y me puse de pie de mala gana

"Con esto quedamos a mano, ni creas que volveré a hacerte un favor"

"Claro, claro" Respondió sonriente.

Daidouji me miró con alegría y estoy casi seguro que tenía intenciones de abrazarme, pero no podía meter mucho ruido sino quería que su amiga se despertara y armara una guerra.

Me enterré en el asiento con desgano. En realidad no me desagradaba ir sentado junto a Sakura, de hecho me ayudaba para mis planes, pero me aburriría como ostra si la chica estaba durmiendo.

Observé su rostro pasivo inclinado hacia el lado. Parecía tan cansada que perdió toda noción de lo que la rodeaba. Sus manos descansaban en su regazo apretando levemente el celular que estaba a punto de resbalar.

Con lentitud se lo acomodé y sólo logré que ella se moviera asustándome por completo, ya que por un momento pensé que se despertaría, sin embargo, volteó su rostro hacia mí y sus labios mostraron una leve sonrisa.

_¿Con qué estará soñando?_

Se veía tan tranquila que no pude evitar ver su rostro, agregando más información de la que ya tenía en mi cabeza con respecto a sus detalles.

No sé en qué momento mi dedo se movió con voluntad propia y delineé el contorno de sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios.

Mi corazón latía desbocado por lo que estaba haciendo cuando el bus tomó una curva brusca y la cabeza de Sakura cayó sobre mi hombro.

_Maldita sea…_

Ahora sí estaba perdido porque no podría moverme en absoluto, estaba completamente atrapado y todo por mi culpa y mi necesidad de saber qué se sentiría acariciar el rostro de Sakura Kinomoto.

No tuve más remedio que quedarme completamente quieto, que incluso respirar lo estaba haciendo la menor cantidad de veces para que no fuera a despertar por los movimientos.

Miré por la ventana viendo que estábamos por llegar lo cual me tranquilizaba y a la vez estresaba porque sabía cómo reaccionaría la chica al verme a su lado.

No pasaron ni veinte minutos cuando el bus se detuvo y el profesor y mis compañeros comenzaron a bajar.

Daidouji se puso de pie primero echando un vistazo hacia nosotros, su rostro sorprendido no me pasó desapercibido para luego sonreír con malicia.

"Veo que no la pasaste tan mal como pensé" – Expresó con diversión

Eriol por su parte no se quedó atrás al observar mi cercanía con Sakura.

"Creo que fue todo un acierto, lo mejor será dejarlos solos ¿no crees?" – Dijo tomando la mano de la chica y en la otra sosteniendo su equipaje – "Espero verte en las canchas si sales vivo de esta amigo"

Los dos cabrones se fueron riendo hasta que sólo quedamos Sakura y yo.

¿Es que acaso la chica no pensaba despertar alguna vez?

Lentamente puse mi mano sobre su hombro y comencé a moverla suavemente.

"Eh, Kinomoto despierta" – Susurré temiendo su reacción al verme.

Sakura frunció su ceño y se movió en su asiento. Lentamente fue abriendo sus párpados para luego ver sus ojos jades abiertos de par en par.

**Sakura POV**

Me sentía tan cansada cuando me subí al bus que no me di cuenta en qué minuto me dormí. En ocasiones sentía a lo lejos las voces de mis compañeros pero ni eso me ayudó a despertar, hasta que finalmente todo se volvió silencio y perdí la noción de la realidad.

Estaba soñando con Shaoran en donde en mi mundo onírico, él se comportaba todo un caballero conmigo y me invitaba a una cita extendiéndome su mano, la cual tomaba con toda timidez.

Sin embargo, estaba por empezar mi cita cuando sentí que me movían despacio pero con fuerza. Comencé a desperezarme con lentitud hasta que noté que estaba apoyada en un hombro y que la voz que oía distaba mucho de ser la de Tomoyo.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida al ver que era el hombro de un chico donde mi cabeza estuvo apoyada todo este tiempo e instantáneamente me alejé sobre todo cuando vi los ojos ámbares de Li observarme profundamente.

"P-pero ¿qué haces aquí? Se supone que debería estar Tomoyo"

Frunció su ceño y desvió la mirada – "Tu amiga quiso irse con Eriol y no tuve más remedio que venir aquí"

Tragué pesado al saber que él precisamente estuvo todo este tiempo a mi lado y temí lo peor. Estaría perdida si Li me escuchó hablar en sueños.

"No escuchaste nada ¿cierto?"

Él negó con la cabeza – "Estabas sonriendo como tonta ¿Qué estabas soñando?"

"Eso no te importa Li" – Repuse de inmediato intentando ponerme de pie, pero el poco espacio que tenía logró hacerme volver a mi asiento.

Volví mi rostro hacia él y su sonrisa socarrona estaba ahí – "¿Acaso soñabas conmigo Kinomoto?"

Mis mejillas se encendieron furiosamente ante la estúpida pregunta que me había hecho. Odiaba que mi rostro fuera tan expresivo, pero más odiaba que Shaoran tuviera la capacidad de leerme tan fácilmente.

"No, si lo hubiera hecho habría sido una pesadilla" – Mentí

"No estaría tan seguro"

Se acercó lentamente hacia mi puesto con la cara llena de satisfacción. Sin querer comencé a correrme hacia la ventana, logrando que mi espalda chocara con ella.

"¿Q-qué haces?"

Li seguía sin decir una palabra y su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del mío. Miré para todos lados esperando que algún compañero salvador viniera a rescatarme.

"Si piensas que alguien vendrá estás muy equivocada Kinomoto, todos los chicos ya han bajado del bus, sólo estamos _tu y yo_"

Su aliento me hacia cosquillas en la nariz e impulsivamente cerré los ojos con fuerza. Estaba segura que iba a besarme, de hecho en todo su rostro se leía esa determinación.

Si quería besarme, lo dejaría.

Pero sólo escuché una risa divertida que me hizo abrir mis ojos.

Ahí estaba él riéndose a todo pulmón de mí.

"Pensaste que te besaría, que ingenua eres" – Respondió poniéndose de pie y sacando su equipaje de arriba – "Kinomoto a veces puedes llegar a ser realmente tonta"

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de bajar del bus.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza al ser presa de sus burlas y sentir que mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar.

Cuanto lo detestaba.

Cuanto lo odiaba.

Pero cuanto deseaba ser besada por Shaoran Li

* * *

**Hola a todos! Disculpen la tardanza del capítulo, pero no estaba completo y la verdad es que escribí a ratos. Pero bueno… ¿Qué les pareció?**

**En realidad hay varias cosas que sacar del capítulo y la que más me queda es la actitud de Shaoran, quien ha decidido ser el contrincante de Takeshi pero no por las razones correctas, sino por puro egocentrismo.**

**En realidad eso me cargó, pero al pasar los capítulos se iran viendo ciertos detalles que pueden dar giros a la historia… no daré mayores detalles.**

**Uno de los review me preguntó si era de Argentina, pues no, soy de Chile y la palabra pelotudo antes se usaba bastante, pero ahora ha sido reemplazada por otros improperios jaajaja.**

**Ya chicos y chicas, nos le doy mas la lata y espero sus comentariosss ehhhh!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

**Shaoran POV**

Ya estaba instalado en mi habitación la cual compartiría con el odioso de Takeshi. Al profesor se le había ocurrido la gran idea de formar parejas y justo me dejó con la persona que menos deseaba estar.

Dejé mi bolso cerca de mi cama y saqué de inmediato el uniforme del fútbol. Esa misma tarde tendría un partido con la universidad de Kyoto y debía prepararme mentalmente.

Estaba dejando doblada mi ropa cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse. Takeshi había entrado y por su rostro no parecía muy contento.

"¿Acaso se murió alguien que tienes esa cara?" – Pregunté sin un atisbo de compañerismo.

"No" – Respondió cortante tumbándose en la cama.

El silencio que reinó era bastante incómodo pero en realidad no tenía intenciones de entablar conversación con él.

"Nos vemos más tarde" – Dije yendo hacia la salida.

"Antes que te vayas quiero preguntarte algo"

Dejé a medio camino la mano que giraría el pomo de la puerta y me volteé a verlo.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"No creas que no me di cuenta que te fuiste todo el viaje junto a Sakura"

"¿Y eso qué?"

"Dijiste que ella te daba lo mismo pero haces todo lo contrario ¿Acaso te gusta y no quieres admitirlo?"

Empuñé mis manos intentando calmarme y no saltar para pegarle.

"No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, el que me haya ido con Kinomoto no es de tu incumbencia"

"Sólo quiero dejarte en claro una cosa"

Se puso de pie quedando frente a mí. Se veía bastante enojado pero eso no me atemorizó, a mi nadie me amenazaba.

"No sé qué mierda ve Sakura en ti, pero haré todo lo posible para que ella esté a mi lado y te lo advierto, no dejaré que te metas"

"¿Eso es una amenaza?"

"Tómalo como una pequeña advertencia Li, no dejaré que te quedes con Sakura"

"¿No crees que eso lo tiene que ver Kinomoto? No fui yo quien se declaró para que sepas"

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido por lo que le estaba diciendo. No quería andar divulgando los sentimientos de Sakura, pero esto lo ameritaba.

"No mientas Li"

"No estoy mintiendo, si quieres pregúntale a ella, aunque creo que te has dado cuenta que nosotros tenemos una relación bastante _especial_"

Sin pensarlo Takeshi me tomó por la camisa enfurecido.

"¿Acaso te estás burlando de mi?"

Le sonreí burlonamente sacándolo más de quicio – "Si tanto te gusta Kinomoto ¿Por qué no apostamos quién se queda con ella?" – Repuse forzando a que me soltara

No quería tener problemas antes de los partidos y que no pudiera jugar por mi imprudencia.

"Sakura no es un premio"

"Pero tú mismo estás diciendo que quieres quedarte con ella ¿Acaso ella te gusta de verdad o sólo lo haces para fastidiarme?"

"No te creas tan importante, no estoy pendiente de ti y si ella me gusta o no eso a ti no te importa"

"Entonces si estás tan decidido a tenerla entonces no tendrás problemas en aceptar la apuesta, y veremos quién será el ganador"

Takeshi me miró con desagrado cuando le extendí la mano incitándolo a aceptar. La verdad es que lo había hecho por mera entretención, ya que estaba seguro que yo sería el ganador.

Finalmente estrechó mi mano violentamente apretándola fuertemente, aún así no le di en el gusto de mostrarle mi cara de dolor.

Cuando decidió soltarme, salí a tomar aire fresco.

Estaba tan enojado con ese maldito y sólo tenía ganas de descargarme. Takeshi lograba sacarme de las casillas y tenía que usar de todo mi autocontrol para no golpearlo.

Estaba seguro que el muy condenado me odiaba por una razón y sólo deseaba enfadarme, pero no dejaría que me viera en ese estado, no cuando ya había superado mi etapa de chico rebelde en donde golpeaba a todo aquel que se interponía en mi camino.

Recuerdo que cuando supe lo de mis padres, en el colegio comenzó todo a irse abajo. Los amigos que tanto me estimaban me dejaron solo cuando empecé a meterme en problemas con chicos de otros cursos.

Me involucraba en cuanta pelea había e incluso llegué a formar parte de una pandilla de matones que sólo se dedicaba a molestar a los más débiles. Sin embargo, luego de que mis padres estuvieran al borde del colapso por mi conducta decidí que era mejor parar.

Mi madre había decidido ignorarme por completo y dejarme a la deriva, luego de que mi padre se fuera y ella se consiguiera a otro.

Al final en vez de llamar su atención y esperar su preocupación lo único que conseguí fue que me rechazaran y me dejaran completamente solo y con un hombre que no era mi padre y quien se había dedicado a hacerme la vida imposible.

Por esa misma razón no dejaría que Take me nublara los sentidos. Me había costado demasiado controlar e intentar olvidar esa parte de mi vida que me hacia mal, por eso me escondía detrás de una máscara que dijera _todo está bien, te importa una mierda el resto_.

Al salir a darme una vuelta por los alrededores, divisé a Sakura del brazo de Daidouji. Ambas estaban riéndose mientras veian las vitrinas de las tiendas.

Al verla tan feliz comencé a preguntarme qué tenía la chica de especial para que lograra mantener mi atención. De hecho ahora que lo pensaba ella había logrado de manera inconsciente que olvidara más rápido a Megumi de lo que pensaba.

La seguí con la mirada hasta que se decidió entrar a una tienda de ropa.

Chicas… era tan típico de ellas.

Caminé hacia el escaparate y fue cuando la vi probándose un top floreado que se ajustaba a la perfección a su figura y para colmo tenía un escote lo bastante provocativo para que no sólo yo la mirara sino otros.

Vi como su amiga se iba a la sección de zapatos y dejaba a Sakura sola así que aproveché la oportunidad para fastidiarla un poco.

Me puse detrás de ella y bajé mi rostro hacia su oído.

"Pero mira que provocativa puedes ser Sakura Kinomoto"

La chica se volteó asustada e instintivamente se llevó las manos al pecho intentando cubrirse un poco.

"¿Q-qué haces aquí?"

"Estaba dando una vuelta cuando vi a una patosa entrar a una tienda"

Sakura frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que hablaba de ella.

"Vete de aquí Li, en vez de estar molestando deberías estar practicando para tu partido"

"Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera Kinomoto y ahora me apetece molestarte ¿Es que no estás feliz de verme?"

Comencé a acercarme peligrosamente hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Puse cada mano al lado de su cabeza y utilicé mi cuerpo como barrera para que no escapara.

"T-tomoyo vendrá en cualquier momento y…"

"Tu amiga está lo bastante entretenida viendo sus cosas. Créeme que lo que menos está pensando es venir hacia acá"

Sakura tragó pesado al tenerme tan cerca y estaba encantado de verla tan nerviosa por mi presencia. Acerqué mi rostro al de ella viéndola pestañear rápidamente, pero en vez de dirigirme hacia sus labios preferí detenerme en la curva de su cuello.

La muy condenada olía exquisitamente que me revolucionó por completo. Bajé una de mis manos acariciando suavemente su brazo haciéndola temblar ante mi contacto.

"Ahora no puedes negar que te gusto" – Aspiré fuertemente su olor cerrando los ojos ante su aroma.

No obstante, mis palabras hicieron despertar a la chica que con ambas manos me empujó lejos de ella.

"Eres un maldito pervertido Li"

Le sonreí ladinamente viendo que respiraba agitadamente por mi causa – "Ya verás que te haré cambiar de opinión"

Pasé por su lado saliendo de la tienda no sin antes encontrarme de golpe con Daidouji.

"Li"

"Ve a tu amiga al parecer no se siente muy bien" – Le dije con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios

Tomoyo frunció el ceño y se fue en dirección hacia Sakura. Le di un último vistazo a la chica que estaba con la mirada perdida y salí de ahí rápidamente.

Debía ir a prepararme para el partido de más tarde.

**Sakura POV**

Aún no era capaz de respirar normalmente luego de que Li estuviera tan peligrosamente cerca de mi.

Cuanto detestaba que me hiciera sentir así y que me tuviera a su merced.

"Sakura" – La voz de mi amiga me volvió a la realidad – "Li estuvo aquí"

"Lo sé" – Contesté seriamente – "Estuvo molestándome"

"Estás extraña ¿Ha sucedido algo?"

Como decirle a Tomoyo que Li me tuvo prácticamente acorralada tal cual lo hace un animal salvaje con su presa.

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza masajeándola. Me había revolucionado por completo el contacto de su nariz con mi piel y qué decir de esa suave caricia que deslizó por mi brazo.

Por un momento creí que moriría.

Sin embargo, había abierto la boca y arruinó toda la magia haciéndome despertar. El imbécil de Li estaba jugando conmigo y burlándose de mis sentimientos. Ahora me lamentaba por completo haberle dicho que me gustaba porque usaba eso como arma para descolocarme.

"No, sólo ha sido un mal rato, eso es todo" – Me puse la chaqueta perdiendo todo el ánimo de seguir dando vueltas – "Volvamos al dormitorio, estoy un poco cansada"

Tomoyo asintió en silencio mirándome con preocupación.

Cuando llegamos me tumbé en mi cama completamente exhausta. Shaoran Li era capaz de quitarme toda la energía con sus acercamientos.

El teléfono de mi amiga comenzó a sonar y por su tono de voz tan alegre supuse que se trataba de Eriol.

"Saldré por un momento" – Me dijo sonriéndome – "¿No te molesta quedarte un ratito sola?"

"No te preocupes Tommy, ve y diviértete. Nos vemos en el partido"

"Te guardaré un puesto" – Caminó hacia la salida y la vi vacilar – "¿Estás segura que no pasó nada?"

"Que no, me duele un poco la cabeza pero si descanso un poco se me pasará, ahora ve tranquila y disfruta, para eso hemos venido"

"Cuídate mucho Saku, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamar"

Me giré quedando nuevamente boca abajo y levantando mi mano en señal de despedida. Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse pude dejar libre los miles de pensamientos que estaban atormentándome.

¿Qué estaba tramando Shaoran? Estaba segura que su nueva pose de conquistador estaba siendo guiada por una motivación que desconocía.

"¿A qué estás jugando Li?"

**Shaoran POV**

El partido estaba a punto de comenzar y era bastante grande la diferencia de apoyo del público. Nuestras animadoras y los que nos acompañaban alcanzaban a llenar con suerte una parte de la cancha, no así toda la población universitaria de la universidad de Kyoto.

Mi equipo estaba precalentando mientras conversaban animados sobre la victoria que tendríamos. Esa confianza me gustaba porque los chicos entraban con una mente ganadora al juego.

Nos formamos y el capitán del otro equipo y yo nos pusimos en la mitad de la cancha para decidir por medio de una moneda quien partiría.

Para mi desgracia perdí, pero no importaba, no era la primera vez que pasaba eso.

Sin querer comencé a buscar entre mis compañeros a esa chiquilla odiosa. Sin embargo, sólo vi la cabellera oscura de Daidouji que estaba sentado junto a Takeshi, pero de Sakura no había rastros.

_Tonta, se supone que venías a animarnos_.

No pude seguir divagando en mis pensamientos porque escuché el silbato del árbitro. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que sin que nos diéramos cuenta, ellos habían metido un gol.

"Maldición…"

El juego no mejoró, estaba lo suficientemente distraído mirando a las gradas y no enfocado en las jugadas que hacia mi equipo. Sentía coraje de que ella no estuviera aquí, pero más me incomodaba que ese hecho lo tuviera tan presente.

En un momento vi a Takeshi pararse y dirigirse a la salida. Eso no me causó buena espina y lo comprobé cuando la vi a ella caminando tomada de su mano siendo llevada a donde estaba su amiga.

"Shaoran" – Eriol estaba a mi lado con rostro preocupado y molesto – "Enfócate ¿Quieres?"

Asentí de mala gana y lleno de rabia por todo lo que estaba sucediendo y por mi maldita concentración que me estaba hartando.

¿Cómo podía dejar que me afectara tanto un simple hecho?

Volví a mirar nuevamente y ahí estaba Sakura enfrascada en una conversación con su _querido _amigo.

Bien, así serían las cosas.

Comenzaba la guerra.

**Sakura POV**

Me había retrasado para el juego y en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de ir, no después de que Touya me llamara diciéndome que papá no estaba muy bien.

Mi ánimo se había ido por el suelo y estuve a punto de regresar a Tokio para estar a su lado, pero había podido hablar con él quien me dijo que sólo había sido un pequeño dolor de cabeza y que no hiciera ni tal de devolverme.

Mi padre me conocía tan bien.

Sus palabras no me dejaron tranquila, pero me hizo prometer que no volvería hasta el domingo, por lo que no tuve más opción.

Tocaron a mi puerta y pensé que era Tomoyo quién venía a buscarme, pero me encontré con Takeshi sonriendo amablemente.

"Te vine a buscar"

"Hola Take" – Abrí la puerta y lo dejé pasar – "No tenía muchas ganas de ir"

"¿Ha pasado algo?"

Suspiré profundamente sentándome en mi cama – "Mi padre no se sentía bien y quería regresar a Tokio, sin embargo me ha dicho que no lo haga, pero estoy tan preocupada ¿sabes? Si le llegara a pasar algo estando yo aquí no me lo perdonaría nunca"

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero las contuve, no quería que él me viera mal. Takeshi se acercó y se sentó junto a mi. Puso una de sus manos en mi hombro en señal de ánimo.

"Tienes que estar tranquila Sakura, él no quiere que estés así"

"Lo sé, pero ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? Mi padre en cualquier momento…"

Dejé la frase a medio terminar, ni siquiera era capaz de decirlo.

"Estando acá sola lo único que conseguirás será mortificarte ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a ver el partido y después si quieres vuelves a Tokio? Tomoyo también está preocupada por ti"

La idea no me pareció tan mala, quizás si iba a este partido podría despejarme un poco. Take se puso de pie y yo lo imité.

"Vamos" – Me sonrió tan tiernamente que algo se removió en mi interior. Nunca me habían regalado una sonrisa tan sincera y llena de afecto.

Y qué decir de su mano que tomó la mía guiándome hacia la cancha. En todo el camino no pude decir nada porque estaba demasiado consciente del calor que emanaba su piel y cómo la mía reaccionaba de manera positiva ante el gesto.

Tomoyo se alegró de verme y levantó sus cejas al ver nuestras manos tomadas que se separaron al llegar a nuestros asientos.

Vi el marcador que mostraba que el equipo de nuestra universidad estaba perdiendo ¿Cómo sucedió? Shaoran era todo un crack en lo referente al fútbol, no podía ser que estuviera pasando eso.

Algo malo le estaba pasando.

**Shaoran POV**

Estaba acostado mirando el techo de mi habitación. Todo estaba oscuro y sólo se escuchaba a mi lado la respiración de Takeshi.

Me senté en la cama masajeando mi sien por el dolor de cabeza que tenía.

Ese día había sido realmente malo, no sólo porque casi perdimos en el primer encuentro siendo yo el responsable por mi falta de concentración. No quería admitir que ver a Sakura llegar de la mano con Takeshi me generó rabia y molestia que se vio reflejada en mi forma de jugar.

Ella había ido a ver el partido pero en ningún momento puso atención, se la pasó hablando con Take todo el rato y yo no hacía más que estar atento a ello.

¿Para qué había ido si no estaba apoyándonos?

En el descanso del segundo tiempo Eriol se acercó a hablarme o mejor dicho a retarme por mi pésima forma de jugar.

"Concéntrate Shaoran, no sé qué te tiene tan distraído pero necesito que te enfoques en la pelota y no en las gradas"

Bien, quizás no lo dijo directamente pero Eriol había dado en el clavo.

Me puse de pie tratando de no meter ruido para no despertar a Takeshi. Sabía que tenía que dormir para mañana estar descansado y rendir en el juego pero no tenía sueño.

Así que salí a tomar aire y me senté en el borde del pasillo mirando hacia el amplio patio que tenía la casa, la cual era completamente de madera con ese toque antiguo que caracterizaba a Kyoto.

Mis pies tocaron la arena que adornaba al jardín zen que el dueño había cuidado tanto. Recuerdo que cuando llegamos lo primero que nos dijo eran las prohibiciones que teníamos, sobre todo con su jardín.

Me puse a pensar en las pésimas jugadas que realicé durante el partido cuando sentí unos pasos acercarse.

Volteé a ver de quien se trataba y fue cuando vi a Sakura parada en el borde del marco con expresión sorprendida mirándome fijamente.

"L-lo siento, sólo iba por un vaso de agua"

No entendía por qué se disculpaba si no estaba haciendo nada malo.

"Pero la cocina está del otro lado" – Respondí recorriéndola de pies a cabeza, observando su cuerpo bien formado vestido con short cortos y una camiseta ajustada resaltando todas sus curvas.

Miró a donde se encontraba y sonrió nerviosamente.

"Soy tan despistada" – Se dijo acariciando su cabello – "Disculpa por molestarte, buenas noches"

Se volteó con intenciones de irse, pero en realidad no quería que lo hiciera.

"Espera" – Le dije haciéndola detener - "¿No te gustaría hacerme compañía? No tengo mucho sueño y quizás…"

Sakura me miró con ojos asustadizos y de verdad en ese momento no tenía intenciones de molestarla, pero entendía que estuviera a la defensiva si yo mismo la había creado. No obstante, realmente quería que se quedara a mi lado aunque fuera en silencio.

Palmeé el suelo indicándole que se sentara. Ella con movimientos lentos y desconfiados se colocó a una distancia no muy cercana de mí.

"Sakura… no muerdo por si acaso" – Y sin pensarlo acorté la distancia que ella había impuesto.

Su mirada se desvió a la arena y comenzó a jugar con sus pies en ella. Estábamos en completo silencio pero para nada incómodo sólo un poco extraño, ya que la conocí siendo bastante ruda y agresiva conmigo por lo que la actitud que estaba adoptando en estos momentos no concordaba en lo absoluto.

Aún así el roce de su pierna desnuda con la mía me tenía intranquilo y qué decir del calor que emanaba su cuerpo y llegaba como una energía potente.

Estaba siendo consciente de sus piernas bien formadas cuando Sakura rompió el silencio.

"Hoy jugaste bien" – Dijo de pronto sin siquiera mirarme.

Me largué a reír por la gran mentira que me había dicho, pero no pude evitar ser un poco desagradable con mi comentario.

"¿Y lo viste? Si a mí me pareció que Take estaba divirtiéndote más que el partido, además no mientas para darme ánimos sé que jugué pésimo"

Ella comenzó a jugar con sus manos tocándose cada uno de sus dedos.

"En realidad sí estaba pendiente, pero en ciertos momentos prefería no mirar sobre todo cuando estaban perdiendo, me ponen nerviosa los juegos de fútbol y Take sólo estaba tratando de relajarme"

"Hmmm…" – Estaba siendo sincera pero ¿No podía buscar otra manera de calmarse que no fuera precisamente su compañero de artes?

"Es la verdad" – Repuso seriamente como si supiera lo que estaba pensando

"Nadie ha dicho lo contrario"

"Pero tu rostro dice que no me crees y que estoy mintiendo" – Infló sus mejillas como una pequeña y eso me causó gracia.

"No las infles, pareces un globo" – Le dije apretando con mi mano sus mejillas obligándola a expulsar el aire contenido

Sakura me miró haciéndose la ofendida – "No me importa parecer un globo"

"Eres una niña ¿lo sabías?"

"Sí, pero no me importa" – Fingía despreciarme hasta que coloqué mi rostro al frente suyo y la miré con insistencia hasta que no aguantó la risa y de paso me contagió a mi también.

Nos sumergimos nuevamente en un silencio en donde sólo el sonido del viento y de algunos insectos sonaban.

Observé que Sakura admiraba el cielo y me pareció que se veía muy hermosa con su cabello meciéndose lentamente y sus ojos que brillaban gracias a la luz entregada por la luna llena.

Estaba contemplándola cuando la vi sorprenderse.

"¡Mira, mira una estrella fugaz!" – Me indicó donde efectivamente alcancé a verla segundos antes que desapareciera por completo – "Si ves una tienes que pedir un deseo"

"Yo no creo en esas cosas"

"No seas aguafiestas, sólo será un deseo ¿cómo sabes si se cumple?"

"Lo pediré con la condición de que me digas cuál fue el tuyo"

"Si lo digo no se cumplirá, es completamente secreto"

"Entonces no te diré el mío" – Contesté colocándome serio fingidamente – "Y créeme que te gustaría saberlo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque sé que te mueres por conocerlo, eres muy curiosa" – Le toqué con mi dedo índice la punta de la nariz haciéndola arrugar ante mi tacto.

"Está bien" – Suspiró con resignación – "Te diré cual fue mi deseo"

Me acomodé para escucharla mejor pero nunca me imaginé lo que me diría.

"Deseé que mi padre fuera feliz junto a mamá" – Expresó sonriendo con tristeza

Parpadeé confundido ante su petición. Lo poco y nada que sabía de Sakura es que ella vivía con su hermano y su papá, pero por rumores me había enterado que su madre falleció cuando era pequeña.

La luz que irradiaba Sakura cada vez que estaba con otras personas se vio en esos momentos completamente apagada, su sonrisa era melancólica y sus ojos verdes carecían de alegría mientras nuevamente veía el cielo.

Aquello logró generarme una sensación extraña en mi pecho. Tenía ganas de abrazarla al verla desolada y quería que volviera a reír como lo hacía intentando quitar todo sentimiento de pena que pudiera tener.

Sin querer tomé su mano que descansaba en el suelo y la entrelacé con la mía. Se giró asombrada viendo aquel gesto pidiéndome silenciosamente una explicación.

"No quiero que me preguntes el por qué, pero este fue mi deseo cuando vi esa estrella" – Ella seguía con esa expresión de incomprensión – "Sólo quiero que nos mantengamos así en silencio, sin preguntas, sin reproches, simplemente disfrutando del momento"

Sakura tragó pesado y asintió sin decir ninguna palabra.

En realidad mi deseo fue algo parecido a eso, pero claramente no podía ser completamente sincero.

_Deseo besar y tomar la mano de Sakura Kinomoto_

Ése había sido el deseo que mi mente había efectuado en esos momentos.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí me tienen de nuevo subiendo un capítulo. Ando cortita de tiempo así que sólo agradecerles a todos aquellos que me dejaron sus comentarios en la actualización anterior… Les amo! Jajaja…**

**Así que espero que me digan qué les pareció este nuevo capi…. Espero sus reviews! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

**Sakura POV**

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé de la mano de Shaoran pero ahora que estaba en mi cama me parecía casi irreal lo que sucedió.

Había salido en busca de un vaso de agua porque no podía dormir y en el trayecto me encontré con Shaoran que estaba también despierto pensando en sus cosas. Nuestra charla fue bastante corta pero el toque de su mano aún permanecía en mí. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza intentando no perder ningún detalle de ese momento.

Al ver que no tenía intenciones de soltarme estúpidamente abandoné su mano para ponerme de pie y huir cual cobarde a mi dormitorio. No entendía que había sucedido pero no podía dejar que mi corazón se forjara ilusiones con algo imposible.

Además estaba segura que Shaoran aún seguía enamorado de la profesora y sólo lo había pillado en un momento de debilidad.

No dormí en toda la noche pensando en él y ahora veía los primeros rayos de sol asomarse por mi ventana. Me senté en el borde de la cama estirándome y moviendo mi cuello para ambos lados para eliminar la tensión.

Tomoyo seguía durmiendo tranquilamente que no quise despertarla cuando me fui al baño a ducharme. Ese día tocaba un nuevo partido en la tarde por lo que la mañana estaría libre.

Cuando terminé de arreglarme el cabello salí a buscar mi bolso y recorrer la ciudad. Mi amiga estaba levantada con su ropa de cambio en la mano.

"Buenos días Sakurita ¿Dormiste bien?"

"Sí" – Mentí aun cuando mi rostro denotara lo contrario

Tomoyo caminó hacia mi lado y tocó mi frente – "¿Estás enferma? No tienes muy buen aspecto"

"Tranquila, debe ser porque anoche me costó dormirme"

"Eso te iba a preguntar, anoche sentí la puerta ¿Tuviste algún problema?"

"Salí por un vaso de agua"

"¿Y volviste luego? Porque era de madrugada cuando sentí que estabas acostándote"

Tragué pesado y mis mejillas se tornaron carmesí al recodar lo sucedido. Quería que ese encuentro con Shaoran se mantuviera en secreto, y no que se hicieran una idea equivocada.

"Es que me quedé un rato paseando por el jardín, estaba tan hermoso que no me di cuenta que era tan tarde"

Tomoyo me sonrió – "Cuando quieras saldremos por los alrededores. Te prometo que el día de mañana, antes del partido, iremos a ver los templos"

"Claro" – Respondí con alegría – "Ahora saldré a dar una vuelta" – Me acerqué a la puerta colocándome mis lentes de sol – "¡Que tengas una linda cita!" -Mi amiga levantó la mano en señal de despedida.

El sol estaba tan radiante que me llenaba de energía. Me detuve en el jardín zen y respiré profundamente cerrando mis ojos.

"Pero que guapa estás hoy"

Me sorprendí al escuchar la voz masculina tan cerca de mí

"T-take, me asustaste" – El chico sonrió ampliamente viendo como los hoyuelos en sus mejillas se formaban. Debía admitir que era bastante guapo sobre todo cuando era tan amable conmigo.

"¿Tienes planes para hoy?"

"Pensaba recorrer algunos lados por aquí cerca, a decir verdad soy pésima en orientación y no quiero perderme antes del partido"

"¿Qué te parece si salimos juntos? Prometo que volveremos a tiempo para ver el juego"

No sabía si era buena idea, pero creía que era mejor salir con alguien que conociera el lugar.

"Acepto" – Respondí sonriente – "Pero tendrás que invitarme el almuerzo"

"Pero que patuda eres Sakura Kinomoto" – Me dijo sonriente ofreciéndome el brazo que con timidez acepté.

**Shaoran POV**

Me desperté con mucho ánimo ese día. Estaba mentalizado en el juego y en que sí o sí obtendríamos la victoria. Ya no más distracción de ahora en adelante porque estaba decidido a obtener ese premio.

Salí a correr temprano en la mañana viendo que la gente de Kyoto era bastante madrugadora. Las personas empezaron a abrir sus tiendas al momento en que el sol salía por completo. Recorrí una distancia prudente sintiéndome bastante bien después de haberme ejercitado.

Cuando volví a los dormitorios me encontré con algo que no me gustó.

Sakura estaba hablando con Takeshi y luego se fueron caminando tomados del brazo.

Pero ¿Qué carajo pasó en estas horas que no estuve?

De un segundo a otro mi alegría desbordante pasó a ser rabia y celos. Me daba cuenta que cuando avanzaba un paso con Sakura, Minamoto daba dos más que yo.

¿Es que acaso había sido un juego lo de hace unas horas atrás?

Reconocía que, en un principio, cuando la vi mi mente comenzó a idear un plan de ponerla nerviosa y hacerle ver que estaba interesado en ella, pero había sido sincero cuando conversamos y ocurrió lo de la estrella fugaz.

Tuve deseos de tomarle la mano y lo hice, me sentí ganador cuando no puso objeción y posó la suya junto a la mía. Incluso tuve intenciones de besarla pero aquello podía espantarla.

¡Tuve la delicadeza de darle su espacio y respetarla!

Volví a mi dormitorio completamente desganado. Me metí a la ducha y traté de olvidar todo y enfocarme en el partido de unas horas, pero era tan difícil porque no podía entender lo que estaba sintiendo.

Si analizaba las cosas podría decir que Sakura era linda, con un cuerpo bien formado e inteligente, me atraía físicamente pero no pasaba de eso.

Entonces… ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto verla con Takeshi?

_Porque te gusta bobo_

Cerré con fuerza el grifo del agua y salí con intenciones de olvidarme de todo el asunto. No volvería a caer en los juegos sucios de Sakura ni mucho menos dejar a mi equipo desprotegido por culpa de su capitán.

Ya tendría tiempo de hacerme cargo de estos sentimientos.

**Sakura POV**

Veníamos de vuelta con Take después de ver varios lugares hermosos de Kyoto. No podía creer que viviendo en el mismo país no conociera nada de él.

Había sido una mañana muy agradable, estuvimos conversando de varias cosas y pude enterarme que Takeshi tenía una hermana mayor llamada Akane que estaba viviendo en el extranjero junto a su esposo.

Su padre se dedicaba al comercio y su madre era bien conocida por las obras de caridad que realizaba. A simple vista parecía una familia bien unida, pero luego me comentó que sus padres tuvieron que irse de Kyoto por problemas personales.

No entró tanto en detalle pero cuando lo dijo su vista se apagó y su rostro se mostró triste. No obstante, a los segundos volvió a sonreír diciendo que todo eso era pasado.

No quise preguntar más pero suponía que Takeshi también tenía su historia oculta, la cual no compartió conmigo.

Ahora íbamos caminando de regreso con un helado en nuestras manos.

"Sabe muy rico" – Le dije mostrándome feliz – "Hace tiempo que no probaba el helado. Muchas gracias por invitarme"

Take me sonrió complacido – "Me alegro que te la hayas pasado bien Sakura. Ayer estabas muy triste y de verdad no me gusta verte así"

Baje mi rostro sonrojado al notar lo atento y considerado que podía ser Take.

"Estoy más tranquila ya. No han llamado así que supongo que las cosas no marchan tan mal"

"Tienes que estar bien, tu padre eso es lo que desea, si tú estás mal, él también lo estará"

"Sí"

Le sonreí de vuelta, pero al fijar mi vista al frente mi sonrisa desapareció.

Ahí estaba Shaoran junto a Mia conversando muy cercanamente. Ella le hacía cariño en el brazo y él se mostraba bastante cómodo por la compañía, tanto así que subió una de sus manos para dejarla en su cintura pronunciada.

Takeshi que había dado unos pasos más que yo se giró a verme. Frunció el ceño y me tomó del brazo.

"Sakura"

No dije nada, sólo me quedé inmóvil viendo la escena. ¿Es que estaba jugando conmigo? Anoche se había mostrado tan cariñoso y vulnerable que por un momento llegué a creerle que de verdad deseaba que nos lleváramos bien.

¿Cómo podía ser que dejara que Shaoran me afectara de esa forma? Mi mañana perfecta se había quedado ahí, con una simple acción él derrumbaba mi mundo.

"Vamos Sakura" – Take me tomó por mi codo y caminé como autómata.

Al vernos acercar Mia sonrió cínicamente haciéndose la sorprendida.

"Pero mira Shao, es nuestra querida pareja de artes ¿A qué han decidido dar un paseo juntos para declararse su amor?"

Miré a Mia con desgano sin dejar que sus palabras me irritaran más de lo que ya lo hacía su presencia.

Sin embargo, no pude resistir mirar a su acompañante que había borrado la sonrisa del rostro y tenía sus ojos fijos en los míos.

Su mirada mostraba enojo y desprecio, ni siquiera había un atisbo del brillo que mostró la noche anterior.

"¿Estás preparándote de una forma especial para tu partido?" – Preguntó Take – "¿Acaso el capitán tiene un entrenamiento distinto a los otros?"

Su tono de voz era bastante sarcástico lo que hizo molestar a Li

"¿Y qué si fuera así? ¿Acaso estás celoso?"

"Oh, claro que no, pero como estabas decidido a ganarme pensé que te tomarías más en serio el reto y no dejarme ganar tan fácilmente"

"Di lo que quieras Takeshi, yo siempre obtengo lo que me propongo y aunque ahora se muestre diferente, verás que las cosas cambiarán"

Shaoran sonrió confiado y con autosuficiencia.

No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estos dos hablaban, pero supuse que algún desafío se habían propuesto y no sé por qué pero me generaba desconfianza aquello.

"Vamos Sakura, se nos hace tarde" – Take me abrazó guiándome lejos de esos dos.

Cuando pasé por al lado de Shaoran éste me vio seriamente – "No olvides la estrella fugaz, Kinomoto"

Lo miré por unos segundos al saber a lo que se refería. Podía estar tranquilo de ello, no podría olvidar la calidez de su mano junto a la mía, ni mucho menos ese momento especial que pasamos.

Aún así, ahora él estaba con Mia y yo con Takeshi.

Suspiré profundamente y desvié mi mirada de su rostro siguiendo mi camino.

Shaoran me confundía y me hacía mal. No podía esperar ni vivir de esos arrebatos de amabilidad en los cuales podía considerarlo un ser humano.

Me agotaba y realmente no sabía qué esperar de él.

Quizás había llegado el tiempo de dejar atrás los sentimientos por Shaoran Li y alzar la mirada para ver lo que estaba a mí alrededor.

Casi como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, Take me acercó más a él.

"No dejes que te afecte de esa manera Sakura" – Sus ojos me miraban con intensidad – "Y si no sabes cómo hacerle frente, recuerda que yo estoy aquí"

Asentí en silencio, sabiendo a lo que se refería.

**Shaoran POV**

Se marchó con ese patán y me quedé sin hacer nada, simplemente atiné a recordarle lo de la estrella fugaz para que con eso no se olvidara de mí, sino que me tuviera presente hasta que pudiera hacer mi nuevo movimiento.

La había visto venir de lejos por lo que quise despertar sus celos acercándome más a Mia, quien no opuso resistencia.

Sin embargo, al momento de irse solté de inmediato su cintura y me alejé lo suficiente para que no pensara lo que no era.

Su rostro mostró desconcierto – "No creas que soy tonta Shaoran, sé lo que estás haciendo"

La vi con frialdad – "¿Y qué se supone que estoy haciendo?"

"Quieres que Kinomoto se ponga celosa ¿Ella te gusta?" – Preguntó colocando las manos en sus caderas

"Eso no te importa Mia"

"Me importa porque le estás sacando celos conmigo y no estoy para tus juegos ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que me gustas?"

No era novedad porque ya lo sabía, pero Mia estaba lejos de ser mi prototipo de mujer.

"No me disculparé si es lo que piensas, a ti también te gusta jugar ¿O me equivoco?"

"Estás consciente que no dejaré que te escapes fácilmente, Kinomoto no está interesada en ti, quedó más que claro, en cambio yo haría lo que fuera"

"¿Lo que fuera, dices?" – Asintió – "Entonces conquista a Takeshi Minamoto y sácalo de mi camino"

Su rostro se deformó por la rabia y me dio una bofetada que me dolió – "¿Quién te crees que eres? Nunca haría una cosa así ni siquiera por ti"

"Entonces no estás dispuesta a hacerlo todo, ¿Para qué dices cosas que después no son ciertas? ¿Cómo sé si tus sentimientos por mi son reales si te contradices?"

Estaba siendo un maldito bastardo con la chica más popular de la universidad. Me había llenado de coraje verlos juntos que rápidamente ideé un plan de separación y que mejor que otra chica se colara por Takeshi.

Pero al ver la ira de Mia, me quedó claro que el plan no funcionaría y que debía actuar por mi propia cuenta.

Había una apuesta de por medio y como le dije a Takeshi, yo no perdería.

"Te veo después" – Le dije a la chica pasando por su lado. Sin embargo, su mano me detuvo.

"Te lo advierto Shaoran, no te dejaré tranquilo para que te vayas con Kinomoto, así que ten mucho cuidado"

"No seas ilusa Mia" – Contesté cortante – "No estoy interesado en ti así que puedes ahorrarte tus numeritos, que los detesto"

Me zafé de su agarre con violencia y me dirigí a la sala donde nos teníamos que reunir con mi equipo.

No sé qué se creía esa chica diciéndome aquello, en verdad podía ser bastante molesta cuando quería.

Al entrar a la sala mi equipo me saludó con euforia.

"Capitán, supongo que hoy sí o sí estaremos firmes" – Comentó Aoi palmeándome el hombro.

Su comentario, en vez de molestarme, me causó gracia – "Claro, claro, Shaoran Li está mentalizado para ganar"

Mis compañeros lanzaron silbidos y gritos de alegría. Por lo menos ellos no habían dejado de confiar en mí, luego del numerito del juego anterior.

Cuando llegó la hora del encuentro no pude evitar ver a Sakura junto a Tomoyo, quienes iban camino a la cancha.

Su mirada se encontró con la mía y sólo atiné a levantarle las cejas despreocupadamente. Ella frunció el ceño y le habló algo a su amiga lo que hizo que apuraran el paso.

Rodé mis ojos ante su actitud tan infantil y corrí hacia ellas colocándome a su lado.

"Te veo después del partido" – Ella se sobresaltó al escucharme tan cerca– "Estaré esperándote donde nos vimos anoche"

Se sonrojó al instante bajando la mirada. Me encantaba que fuera tan vulnerable a mí y tirara por la borda todas sus palabras con respecto a que yo dejaría de gustarle. Si movía bien mis piezas eso no ocurriría.

Su amiga me vio con sorpresa y miró a Sakura pidiéndole explicaciones en silencio. Ella sólo se limitó a aferrar con mayor fuerza el brazo de Daidouji y perderse entre la multitud.

Moví mi cabeza negativamente con una sonrisa adornando mi rostro.

Sin embargo, esa sonrisa se borró al instante al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y realmente no pude comprender en qué momento ella había pasado a ser más que una simple chica de la universidad.

Mi mente me decía que sólo estaba encaprichado con Sakura por el simple hecho de ser una chica diferente a las demás, en el sentido en que no me atosigaba pidiéndome citas o cosas por el estilo, ella sólo se limitó a decirme lo que sentía y quedarse sin hacer nada.

Eso a cualquiera le llamaba la atención. Aún así me frustraba verla con Takeshi u otro que no fuera yo, haciendo que mi corazón la reclamara como mía, pero sin dejar que los sentimientos pasaran a un grado mayor como el del amor.

La única mujer que había amado era Megumi Tanaka y claramente esos sentimientos no se comparaban a lo que sentía por Sakura.

Si bien lo de la profesora había quedado atrás, y podía decirlo con certeza, no llegaba a entender qué me hacía estar tan obsesionado con la chica de ojos verdes.

Y en eso llegué a dos conclusiones.

La primera, estaba intentando conseguirla como premio, haciéndola rendir a sus sentimientos, aprovecharme de la situación para tener un poco de cariño de alguien que se había colado en mi mente como una meta a alcanzar, o segundo que la chica realmente me gustaba y simplemente no quería admitirlo porque tenía miedo de que lo que estaba sintiendo se convirtiera en algo mayor a lo de Megumi.

Apreté el puente de mi nariz al verme envuelto en un dilema, así que preferí irme por la primera conclusión sintiendo los latidos como loco en mi pecho al saber que me estaba negando algo.

Aun así no tenía tiempo de estar pensando o dándole en el gusto a mi corazón que lo único que hacía era equivocarse.

**Sakura POV**

La mirada inquisitiva de Tomoyo no me dejó descansar durante el partido. Habíamos llegado a la cancha y me mantuve en un silencio sepulcral a pesar de sus insistencias de que le contara lo sucedido con Li.

"¡Sakura!" – Gritó tan fuerte haciendo que algunas personas se voltearan a verla, sin embargo eso no le importó – "¿Me contarás de una buena vez lo que pasó?"

Suspiré cansinamente al saber que no tenía opción. Mi secreto bien guardado saldría a la luz para mi desgracia.

La mirada azulina de mi amiga no me dejó en paz – "Está bien" – Repuse derrotada – "No es nada importante"

Ella mostró una mueca de incredulidad – "Si no lo hubiera sido, Li no te habría citado al _lugar de anoche_" – Su tono de voz mostró picardía y malicia – "No me mires así, sólo expresé lo que él te dijo"

"Graciosa" – Contesté malhumorada – "Si sigues así no te contaré nada" – Me hice la ofendida, pero me duró lo que demora respirar porque los ojos de cachorro abandonado adornaban el rostro de mi amiga – "Te contaré sólo si prometes mantenerlo en secreto y no hacer un alarde"

Ella asintió feliz acomodándose mejor en su asiento como si fuera a contarle un chisme gordo.

"Anoche salí por un vaso de agua y me encontré con Li, me pidió que le hiciera compañía y estuvimos conversando un rato, eso es todo" – Me encogí de hombros como si eso ocurriera todos los días, obviamente omití a la famosa estrella fugaz.

La cara de Tomoyo mostró decepción, conociéndola esperaba que hubiera habido más acción por parte de nosotros pero claramente eso no ocurriría.

"Te lo dije, no era nada del otro mundo, aún así confío en que guardarás silencio"

"Te lo prometo Sakurita, aunque créeme que eso es un gran avance, ya que podemos decir que no le eres tan indiferente después de todo"

Volví a mirar a la cancha viendo cómo Shaoran dominaba el balón y le lanzaba un pase a unos de sus jugadores mientras él se adentraba a la zona peligrosa, el chico le devolvió la pelota y ahí íbamos por el tercer gol del partido.

Shaoran abrazó a su partner y todas las mujeres gritaron enardecidas, entre ellas Mia.

La chica no paraba de aplaudir a todas las hazañas del castaño y su séquito de perras la seguían en ello. Se habían mandado a hacer lienzos con el nombre de Shaoran y no pude sino encontrarlo patético.

Con razón Shaoran estaba aburrido de todas ellas. Sin embargo, mi mente perversa le encantaba hacerme sentir mal porque recordé que ese mismo día los había visto lo más acaramelado afuera de los dormitorios.

En ningún momento hizo amague de soltarla, sino todo lo contrario, pero sus ojos denotaban que no estaba a gusto después de todo. Su mandíbula se tensó al verme cerca de Takeshi, sobre todo porque éste me llevaba abrazada. Tanto así que me sacó a relucir lo que ocurrió la noche anterior con el fin de colarse en mis pensamientos.

_Astuto el muy miserable_

"¿Entonces te juntarás con él después del partido?" – La voz de Tomoyo me volvió a la realidad logrando que se esfumara como la neblina aquel toque que jamás olvidaría.

No respondí a su pregunta porque ni siquiera sabía si lo haría o no, así que me limité a estar en silencio y observar las jugadas magistrales que el equipo de nuestra universidad estaba haciendo.

Mi amiga entendió que no me sacaría ninguna palabra más y posó sus ojos en la cancha. Detestaba no contarle todos los detalles a Tomoyo pero prefería dejarlo así, ya que ella me llenaría de esperanza para algo completamente ilusorio.

La conocía muy bien y empezaría a animarme para que hiciera cosas que llamaran la atención de Li, no obstante yo no era de esa forma, sino todo lo contrario. Detestaba a las mujeres arrastradas y claramente no me convertiría en una de ellas.

El silbato del fin del juego me sobresaltó. Le habíamos ganado a la universidad de Osaka, una de las más fuertes.

Vi que el equipo de Shaoran gritaba de alegría mientras abrazaban efusivamente a su capitán por su clara mejoría en comparación con el otro juego.

Tomoyo me tomó del brazo indicándome que era hora de bajar.

"Supongo que Eriol querrá celebrar su victoria" – Le dije moviendo mi cejas a lo cual mi amiga rió divertida.

"Estoy esperando por ello, aunque si no lo hace no me queda de otra que invitarlo" – Me guiñó el ojo traviesamente.

Me encantaba la forma tan espontánea y sincera que tenía Tomoyo, ella no se andaba con rodeos e iba en busca de lo que consideraba que era correcto, no le daba tantas vueltas al asunto y si se equivocaba se volvía a levantar siguiendo con el plan B.

En cambio yo, era mucho más tímida para esas cosas, prefería quedarme en mi sitio y ver la vida pasar en vez de jugármela por algo o _alguien_. De hecho me pareció tan extraño y aún sigo sin entender cómo fue que me declaré a Shaoran.

"Supongo que no nos iremos juntas a casa" – Afirmó mi amiga mirándome desde un escalón mas abajo – "Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta pero Li no dejó de mirarte hasta que entró en los vestidores"

Me sonrojé desviando la mirada – "No digas tonterías"

Tomoyo negó lentamente – "No sé qué tiene que pasar para que te des cuenta que no le eres indiferente, te lo digo sinceramente, nadie se queda mirando a una chica por nada"

"Li y yo somos completamente incompatibles Tomoyo, si cuando nos vemos no podemos estar sin pelear"

"Del amor al odio hay un solo paso"

"Esto es más que un solo paso, son millas de distancia entre nosotros"

Mi amiga se colocó seria y no me respondió. Me conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que era muy testaruda y nadie me haría cambiar de opinión.

"Veré si Eriol se irá conmigo" – Sabía que se había molestado, pero no podía dejar que sus palabras crearan un inmenso castillo de arena que se derrumbaría con el viento.

Bajé rápidamente hasta alcanzarla y la tomé del brazo

"No te enojes Tommy"

Ella me vio a los ojos – "No estoy enojada contigo Sakurita, es que puedo ver algo que tú niegas y eso a veces me desespera"

"No es que no lo quiera ver, estuve con Shaoran cuando sufrió lo de la profesora Tanaka, y vieras lo mal que estaba, me dijo que la amaba" – Bajé mi rostro apenado – "No puedo creer tan fácilmente que él ya lo haya superado"

El rostro de Tomoyo se turbó por unos segundos ante mis palabras. Por fin comprendía el por qué no quería dejar rienda suelta a mis ilusiones porque en el proceso podrían quedar completamente destruidas.

"Entonces dejaré que Li se encargue de eso"

Alcé mi vista y ahí estaba él con su cabello castaño completamente mojado por la ducha, vistiendo unos jeans acompañados de una sudadera blanca debajo de una camisa a cuadros abierta. El muy condenado se veía tan sensual.

Sus ojos ámbares me miraban seriamente y su pose de galán no se hizo esperar. Se acomodó el bolso en el hombro sonriendo en el proceso.

"Creo que es mejor irnos juntos a casa ¿No te parece?" – Repuso con esa voz que me volvía loca – "No vale la pena esperar a vernos afuera de los dormitorios si ahora podemos conversar"

Tomoyo me tomó más fuerte del brazo y de un empujón me dejó en frente de él. Le sonrió con diversión a Li y luego me miró.

"Iré por Eriol entonces" – Pasó por el lado de Shaoran y desde atrás alzaba su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación y ánimo.

Suspiré profundamente viéndola marchar a toda prisa a la salida de los camerinos. No quería volver a mirar a Shaoran y sentirme nerviosa como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

"Creo que tu amiga ya se fue" – Su voz fue como una oleada salvaje haciéndome tragar pesado.

Sin darme cuenta había acortado las distancias quedando a sólo una escalón más abajo, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que su perfume me nublara los sentidos.

No sabía que decir, estaba tan nerviosa que incluso me sudaban las manos. No era primera vez que estaba tan cerca de un chico, pero sí de uno tan particular como Li.

"¿Te gustaría dar un paseo antes de volver a los dormitorios?"

Li se veía bastante relajado. Su tono de voz me lo decía, incluso su postura. No había sido sarcástico ni nada por el estilo. Al parecer éste era el real Shaoran que se ocultaba detrás de una máscara.

Asentí sin mirarlo directamente y bajé los escalones que faltaban. Él se puso a mi lado siguiéndome el paso. Caminamos en silencio mientras veíamos que nuestros compañeros salían contentos en grupo.

"¡Hey capitán! Nos iremos a celebrar ¿Vienes con nosotros?" – Le preguntó Aoi haciendo que todos se voltearan a vernos.

Divisé a Tomoyo quien iba abrazada de Eriol y sonrió ampliamente. Noté que le dijo algo en el oído y éste alzó sus cejas sonriendo.

Shaoran me miró y luego fijó la vista en su amigo – "Por esta vez paso, pero prometo salir con ustedes cuando nos llevemos la copa el día de mañana"

El chico asintió y se unió al grupo quienes se fueron conversando animadamente. Mia que también iba con ellos me vio con odio y me hizo un desprecio al voltearse.

Su mirada me colocó nerviosa, esa chica era bastante aniñada y realmente no quería problemas con ella.

"Si quieres ve con ellos, puedo volver sola"

"Tranquila, si dije que saldría contigo así lo haré"

"No estás obligado Li, ve tranquilo a celebrar, además tampoco quiero que tengas problemas con Mia"

No tenía idea por qué le había dicho eso pero mis propias palabras lograron molestarme.

Shaoran sonrió de lado – "¿Estás celosa?"

Me sonrojé. Claro que estaba celosa pero jamás se lo admitiría – "No seas iluso Li"

Shaoran se largó a reír – "Pues mientes bastante mal _Sak_"

Mi estómago se contrajo en millones de mariposas al escucharlo decir mi nombre abreviado, que incluso comencé a hiperventilar.

Shaoran jamás me había dicho así, siempre me trataba por mi apellido y pocas veces por mi nombre, pero nunca por _Sak_.

Quería sonreír e irme bailando por el camino como cuál estúpida, pero esa imagen quedó atascada en mi mente.

"¿No te molesta que te diga así, cierto?" – Preguntó al verme tan turbada – "Creo que suena bien" – Dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima

Negué lentamente. Shaoran suspiró cerrando sus ojos en el proceso y abriéndolos al instante – "¿Acaso no hablarás en todo el camino?"

"Lo siento, es que…"

_Ahora o nunca Sakura, es tu oportunidad de preguntarle que trama._

Con Shaoran habíamos caminado lentamente hasta llegar al Kinkaku-Ji, o parque dorado como le decían los turistas.

Me detuve en el barandal que bordeaba el parque y lo encaré. Era ahora o nunca.

"Quiero preguntarte una cosa"

Capté toda la atención de Li, pero me costaba tanto concentrarme al ver como sus ojos ámbares casi dorados, brillaban gracias a la iluminación del lugar.

"Dime"

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Es decir…" – Buscaba las palabras correctas para no armar una de las tantas peleas que teníamos – "¿Por qué me buscas tanto? Si hace unos meses atrás tu objetivo era la profesora Tanaka"

Shaoran se pasó una mano por su cabello castaño, pero en ningún momento desvió su mirada de mi rostro.

"Quiero ser sincero contigo Sakura" – Una ola de decepción me invadió al escucharlo decir mi nombre – "Ni yo mismo lo comprendo. Lo de Megumi ya pasó y seguí adelante, ahora puedo estar cerca de ella sin tener los mismos sentimientos"

Reconozco que pasé de un estado de desilusión a una pizca de alegría de escucharlo decir que ya no estaba enamorado de Tanaka

"Sigo sin entender Shaoran"

Lo vi suspirar profundamente – "Quisiera que no me hicieras preguntas Sak. En este momento no puedo darte respuestas porque ni yo las tengo"

Desvió su vista y creo que logré ver una pizca de culpa en sus ojos. Supuse que ni él sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero yo no quería sufrir por su culpa.

Me giré apoyando mis brazos en el barandal y viendo al templo luminoso levantarse majestuoso frente a mí.

Yo tampoco sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, era una mezcla de impotencia con la absurda esperanza que no deseaba sentir.

Si las cosas hubieran estado claras Shaoran me hubiera dicho que yo le gustaba, pero de sus labios jamás salió esa frase.

El chico se puso a mi lado observándome – "Creo que no te gustó lo que te dije y realmente lo siento"

"No te disculpes, todo está bien" – Le mentí porque no quería que sintiera lástima, lo detestaba.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio con la mirada perdida.

"Creo que es hora de volver, ya es tarde y tienes que descansar" – Le dije estirándome en el proceso – "Ha sido una buena caminata, gracias"

Comencé la marcha pero la mano de Shaoran sujetó mi muñeca. No me giré porque las lágrimas amenazaban por salir y no deseaba que me viera llorar por él

"Sak, le gustas a Takeshi" - Me sorprendí por lo que estaba hablando – "Y no te lo estoy diciendo para que vayas tras él, sino para dejarte en claro una cosa, si por algún momento se te pasó la idea de estar con él, olvídala, no dejaré que estén juntos"

Me llené de coraje porque Shaoran era como el perro el Hortelano, no comía ni dejaba comer.

Me zafé fuertemente de su agarre – "¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme eso? Si quiero estar con Take eso es problema mío"

"Ni lo sueñes Sakura"

"Eres muy descarado Li Shaoran ¿Por qué no me dejas tranquila y te vas con Mia? Pensar que por un momento creí que estabas siendo sincero, pero todo se trata de tu orgullo de macho" – Reí con ironía – "No quiero volver a verte Li ¿Me oíste?"

No le di tiempo de contestar porque salí corriendo a toda prisa, sin embargo cuando me volteé Shaoran seguía parado al frente del parque.

Me detuve recargándome en uno de los arboles de ahí y lloré con rabia.

Shaoran era capaz de llevarme al cielo y luego dejarme caer al mismísimo infierno.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo actualizando antes de lo esperado. Antes que todo agradecer infinitamente toooodos los review que me llegaron el capítulo anterior, estaba taaaan emocionada al leerlos! Realmente me hicieron muy feliz y quise darles un regalo actualizando días antes =)**

**Espero que me sigan apoyando en este proyecto y saber qué opinan de este nuevo capítulo que ha mostrado varias cosas… la verdad es que ni yo sé qué pasará jajajaja…**

**De nuevo muuuchisimas gracias por sus comentarios lindos! Los espero nuevamente ehhh :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV**

**Sakura POV**

Era nuestro último día en Kioto y volveríamos para asistir a nuestras clases normales. Una parte de mí deseaba irse, pero por otra tenía miedo de enfrentarme a la realidad.

Luego de haber visto a Shaoran y volver a los dormitorios, pasada la noche, Touya me llamó al móvil preguntándome cómo estaba. Parecía como si mi hermano tuviera un sexto sentido y supiera cuando estoy mal.

Había intentado disfrazar el sonido de mi voz para que no notara que estaba mintiéndole y se preocupara por mí. Ya le bastaba con estar pendiente de mi padre día y noche. Me comentó que las cosas estaban tranquilas, papá no había vuelto a hacer una de sus crisis y que por el momento se mantenía estable. Algo bueno que me pasara.

Estaba con la luz prendida del velador cuando sentí la puerta abrirse. La voz de Eriol seguida de la risa de mi amiga me hizo suspirar profundamente.

Estaba feliz porque al parecer las cosas con el chico marchaban de maravillas, pero por otro lado me sentía un poco solitaria al saber que ella ya no estaba casi todo el tiempo conmigo.

Cuando por fin se digno a entrar, luego de una extensa y acalorada despedida, la saludé sonriendo.

"Al parecer la celebración estuvo _muy entretenida_" – Dije burlonamente

Tomoyo venía con las mejillas encendidas y los labios mas hinchados que de costumbre.

Lanzó una risa tumbándose en la cama – "Si supieras amiga"

Me llevé las manos a mis oídos cerrando los ojos en el proceso – "No quiero detalles, por favor"

Ella volvió a reír, parecía distinta y supuse que el alcohol la tenía más animada que de costumbre.

"¿Y la tuya? No supe de ti después de que te fuiste con Li" – Movió sus cejas sugestivamente, pero no logró alegrarme, sino todo lo contrario.

"Creo que no me fue tan bien como a ti"

Tomoyo se levantó y caminó sentándose en mi cama – "¿Ha ocurrido algo?"

La miré con desgano y tristeza – "No comprendo a Shaoran, esa es la verdad. Me dijo que no entendía por qué me buscaba, pero en ningún momento expresó que yo le gustaba, sin embargo, antes de venirme me advirtió que no me dejaría estar con Takeshi si eso es lo que quería"

Mi amiga abrió los ojos de impresión – "Déjame ver si entiendo, él quiere estar contigo, pero no le gustas, y más encima si decides estar con Takeshi ¿él no te dejará? Y ¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Lo mandé a volar por así decirlo, me vine dejándolo solo"

"Hmmm, al parecer es más idiota de lo que pensaba"

Miré con extrañeza a Tomoyo – "¿Por qué lo dices?"

Suspiró profundamente como si estuviera a punto de revelar un secreto – "Seré sincera contigo Sakurita, y antes que me interrumpas, escúchame hasta el final ¿entendido?" – Asentí al ver su mirada apremiante – "Pienso que sí le gustas a Shaoran…"

Iba a hablar pero me interrumpió de inmediato – "Hasta el final, sino no diré nada" – Me rendí y me mantuve callada cuando me dio su punto de vista.

Mi amiga creía que yo sí le gustaba a Shaoran, sólo que no se había dado cuenta. Sin embargo, no podía esperar más allá de eso en estos momentos, es decir que él fuera a quererme o algo así, porque no habíamos tenido tiempo de conocernos más a fondo, salvo las veces que estuvimos juntos en las clases.

Aún así había encontrado de muy mal gusto que me impidiera estar con Take si así lo quería, consideraba que estaba siendo egoísta y sólo porque era un cobarde empedernido.

Con esto último casi me hizo reír porque era divertido ver a Tomoyo enojada y sobre todo hablar mal de las personas.

Finalmente me dio un abrazo y me animó a que hiciera lo que consideraba correcto. Si estaba dispuesta a esperar a Shaoran o si le daba una oportunidad a Takeshi, aun cuando este no se me hubiera declarado.

Apagué la luz del velador dispuesta a dormir cuando llegó un mensaje a mi celular. El número de Shaoran apareció y me puse nerviosa con sólo verlo.

Con manos temblorosas abrí el mensaje y cerré los ojos de la pura impotencia que sentía por este chico.

_Lamento mucho lo de hoy Sak, pero quiero compensarte juntándonos después del partido para celebrar ¿te parece?_

¿Cómo podía actuar tan tranquilo y descolocarme? Shaoran me agotaba, pero a la vez era quien me llenaba de energía porque aquél mensaje sólo hizo que mi corazón retumbara de felicidad.

Comencé rápidamente a escribirle mi respuesta, y estaba a punto de enviarla, cuando me brotó la maldad.

¿Y si lo hacíamos esperar un poquito?

Me reí silenciosamente para no despertar a Tomoyo y dejé a mi mente volar recordando todo lo vivido con Shaoran. Estaba rememorando cuando no sé en qué momento me dormí, hasta que mi móvil comenzó a vibrar con insistencia.

Me asusté al escucharlo y contesté sin mirar la pantalla

"¿Diga?"

"Sakura vente de inmediato, papá está muy mal" –Abrí los ojos incorporándome en la cama, prendiendo la luz y viendo que ya eran las cinco de la mañana.

"¿C-cómo?"

"Vente en el próximo metro a Tokio, papá está grave y me han dicho que las próximas horas son cruciales" – Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas – "Por favor hermana, necesito que estés acá"

Le colgué al instante vistiéndome con lo primero que pillaba. Sin darme cuenta tropecé y caí al suelo despertando a Tomoyo.

"¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó restregándose un ojo – "¿Por qué estás vistiéndote?"

"T-tomoyo" – Mientras me colocaba la ropa no había podido contener las lagrimas – "Tengo que volver a Tokio, papá, papá…"

Me arrodillé en el suelo y me largué a llorar como nunca. Mi amiga se levantó rápidamente y me abrazó con fuerza.

"Touya acaba de llamarme diciendo que está grave y yo…" – Me llevé las manos al rostro – "No debí haber venido, se supone que estaría al lado de él"

"Lo siento Sakurita, yo tengo la culpa, no debí obligarte a venir"

Estaba perdiendo tiempo precioso lamentándome en el piso, pero no tenía las fuerzas necesarias. Tomoyo se levantó y marcó un número telefónico.

"Venga a buscarme por favor, es de suma urgencia que vuelva a Tokio lo antes posible"

No sabía con quién estaba hablando pero ni siquiera en eso podía pensar. La vi vestirse y arreglar los bolsos de ambas, a la rápida.

"Me voy contigo, no puedo dejarte sola"

Le agradecí internamente su gesto y lamenté haber pensado que ella ya no estaba del todo para mí a causa de Eriol.

Pasaron algunos minutos, que para mí fueron eternos, cuando unos golpes a la puerta me alertaron. Los sirvientes de Tomoyo entraron y tomaron nuestro equipaje.

El profesor que venía a cargo estaba en nuestra habitación y Tomoyo fue quien le dio mayores antecedentes de la situación.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento lo había llamado.

Lo único que podía hacer era llorar, incluso cuando me vi sentada en la lujosa limusina que nos llevaría directo a Tokio.

Solo rogaba a Dios que mi padre no se fuera sin haberlo visto una última vez.

**Shaoran POV**

Sentí la puerta de la habitación de al lado que pertenecía al profesor que venía con nosotros. Escuché que conversaba con alguien y caminaba rápidamente.

Me senté en la cama perezosamente rascándome la cabeza y viendo aun borroso por haber sido despertado. Observé la cama de al lado y Takeshi dormía como si nada.

Maldito… hasta eso se le hacía fácil.

Tomé mi celular para ver si había llegado respuesta de Sakura.

_Ningún mensaje nuevo_

Tuve un impulso y mis dedos se movieron casi con vida propia cuando le pregunté si deseaba salir después del partido. Sentí la necesidad imperiosa de saber cómo estaba después de mi momento de sinceridad en donde claramente metí la pata.

No quería presionarla, claro que no, pero cómo detestaba que se hicieran de rogar por una respuesta tan simple. A las mujeres les encantaba darle dramatismo a las cosas y dejarnos en ascuas.

Dejé mi móvil nuevamente en el velador. No pude seguir esperando y me volví a dormir, aunque me costó en un principio puesto que ya estaba por amanecer y yo figuraba despierto gracias a mi querido profesor.

Tenía que intentar descansar para la final de mañana.

**Sakura POV**

Llegué más rápido de lo que pensaba al hospital, el automóvil se había ido a una velocidad impresionante, pero no era consciente de eso, sólo tenía en mente a mi papá.

Entré corriendo por los pasillos sin importarme que las personas que trabajaban ahí me vieran con extrañeza, incluso una enfermera hizo el ademán de detenerme, pero sólo atiné a pasar por su lado y gritarle un _sal de mi camino_.

Cuando por fin di con el piso en el que estaba papá, observé que Touya estaba parado afuera de la puerta mirando por la pequeña ventana que la adornaba.

Al verme llegar dio dos pasos y me lancé a sus brazos a llorar con desconsuelo. La enfermera que había visto la vez anterior nos dio el pase para entrar a despedirnos.

Sonó tan doloroso el tono de su voz que no creía poder soportar por más tiempo la pena. Sabía que mi padre se iría en cualquier momento, y por mucho que tuviera internalizada esa idea en la mente no podía aceptarla como si nada.

Entramos con mi hermano y cada uno se puso al lado de la cama de papá. Yo le tomé la mano viendo cómo respiraba con dificultad y mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Él ya no nos veía.

"Estamos aquí papá" – Dijo mi hermano sintiéndole la voz más apretada que de costumbre – "He traído al monstruo para que estemos los tres, como siempre"

Sujeté con más fuerza su mano, si bien él no nos veía, estaba segura que sí nos escuchaba, por lo que tenía que ser fuerte y decirle adiós de la mejor manera.

"Aquí estoy papá" – Deposité un suave beso en la palma – "Me costó llegar, pero gracias a Tomoyo puedo estar contigo" – Sonreí intentando sonar tranquila aún cuando las lagrimas empaparon su brazo – "Te queremos papá y te recordaremos siempre"

Touya puso su mano en la cabeza de mi padre y la acarició suavemente. Nunca lo vi demostrar cariño con nadie, pero suponía que también estaba sufriendo mucho.

"Ve tranquilo" – Le susurró en el oído – "Te prometo cuidar siempre a Sakura"

Como si esas palabras hubieran surtido efecto, la respiración de mi padre se volvió lenta e irregular, al igual que los latidos de su corazón que iban disminuyendo en el monitor, hasta que apareció la temida línea roja y el pitido anunciando la falta de vida.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y una desesperación me embargó – "¡Papá, papá!" – Moví su mano frenéticamente, pero sabía que no serviría de nada.

Touya me abrazó por la espalda sacándome de la sala – "¡No, papá!"

Empecé a forcejear con mi hermano, quien me tenía apresada entre sus brazos.

"Sakura" – El tono de su voz fue duro y cortante que me hizo detener. Entendí que no servía de nada hacer escándalo o llorar toda una vida, porque la realidad era que papá ya no estaba con nosotros.

Sentí la voz cálida de mi amiga susurrarme al oído, mientras acariciaba mi cabello con ternura. Ella también estaba llorando, pero en ese momento estaba ahí para consolarme.

Me sentó en la sala de espera y se mantuvo en silencio hasta que dejé de llorar y fui consciente de que me había dormido en las piernas de mi amiga y estaba cubierta por una manta. El día ya se había instalado y el movimiento diario del hospital había comenzado

Cuando abrí los ojos, Yukito estaba junto a mí. Al verlo las lágrimas volvieron y lo abracé con fuerza.

"Yuki, se ha ido"

"Mi pequeña Sakura" – Su voz era capaz de transmitirme una paz que estaba segura no encontraría en otra persona.

Sentí unos pasos acercarse cuando vi que era mi hermano. Ni siquiera me había preocupado por él y más encima lo dejé solo en los trámites que teníamos que hacer ahora.

"Está todo listo"

No entendía a qué se refería, pero después que me puse de pie y los seguí, noté que mi padre estaba vestido elegantemente. Ya no tenía los implementos conectados, sino que estaba con su rostro sereno como si durmiera.

Me acerqué a la cama y besé su frente que ya estaba helada.

"Te amo papá"

**Shaoran POV**

Desperté con dolor de cabeza y más cansado de costumbre por la interrupción de mí sueño que tuve en la madrugada. Takeshi, que ya estaba en pie, guardaba sus cosas en su bolso.

"Roncas como un demonio Li" – Me dijo ácidamente – "Menos mal que fue la última noche durmiendo en la misma habitación"

"Lo mismo digo" – Contesté malhumorado. Como detestaba que se pusieran idiotas a primera hora de la mañana y Takeshi era el rey en eso – "Pareces un animal cuando duermes"

Me sonrió burlonamente y no pude más que detestar su buen humor, en cambio yo, tenía uno de perros.

"Espero que ganen hoy, aún cuando no terminas de caerme bien, deseo que se lleven esa copa a casa"

A veces este chico lograba descolocarme cuando le daban sus ataques de sinceridad y me lanzaba a mi propia cara que no me tragaba.

"Sé que no soy de tu agrado y puedes estar tranquilo, que no me caes nada de bien, sin embargo, a mis amigos les has simpatizado y por eso solamente te aguanto cuando nos juntamos"

"Me tiene sin cuidado, Eriol y Yamazaki son buenos chicos y podríamos llegar a ser amigos pero contigo Li, la cosa es distinta"

Me estaba sacando de quicio, lo sabía, era como si estuviera probando mi paciencia que se estaba agotando a pasos agigantados.

Me acerqué a su lado mirándolo desafiantemente – "Escúchame una cosa Minamoto, yo sé que no te caigo bien por Sakura, pero te dejaré una cosa en claro, ella y yo tenemos algo que ni siquiera tú podrás romper"

Su mirada se oscureció empuñando sus manos – "No me amenaces Li, ya te dije que ella no es un trofeo, pero tú te empeñas en tratarla como tal"

"Porque lo es, maldita sea" – Respondí con ira – "Ella se ha convertido en una meta que quiero alcanzar porque Sakura es una mujer que vale más que cualquiera"

Takeshi abrió los ojos sorprendidos y de pasada yo también. En mi vida había sido tan sincero como esta vez y cuando pensaba en qué sentía por Sakura me negaba a creer que esa chica tan diferente a las demás me llegase a gustar.

No, es que no calzaba con el perfil para nada.

Me alejé hasta llegar a mi cama y fijar mi vista en un punto neutro intentando ordenar mis pensamientos.

"Entonces…" – Maldición, no quería que dijera ninguna palabra, pero ya sabía que el muy cabrón no se quedaría callado – "Con eso… ¿Admites que te gusta?"

Cerré los ojos aún dándole la espalda a Takeshi porque él y yo sabíamos que esa pregunta ya no valía la pena contestarla.

Mis palabras habían dado la respuesta y por muy extraño que sonase, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de ocultar de Sakura este gran descubrimiento.

Nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta. Takeshi fue quien la abrió para encontrarnos con Eriol que venía más serio de costumbre.

"¿Qué tal?" – Pregunté siendo escudriñado por Minamoto – "Estaba a punto de entrar a la ducha y partir al entrenamiento"

"Eso es bueno" – Dijo sin mostrar esa sonrisa burlona en sus labios – "Tengo algo que contarte"

"¿Por eso la cara? ¿Qué pasa?"

"No, ve a ducharte y lo hablamos después" – Con su vista indicó a Take y supuse que no deseaba que él escuchara lo que tenía que decirme

"Bien" – Respondí tomando mi ropa y yendo hacia el baño.

Nunca en mi vida me había duchado con tanta rapidez. No me caracterizaba por ser curioso, pero cuando Eriol estaba serio significaba que la cosa era importante.

Cuando salí del baño vestido con mi ropa deportiva. Takeshi hablaba animadamente con Eriol sobre grupos de música y películas. Al verme, mi amigo, se puso de pie, se despidió de Take y abrió la puerta donde salimos a un día bastante soleado.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Preferí contarte yo antes que te enteres por otro lado"

"Escúpelo Eriol, sabes que detesto tanta intriga"

"He recibido un mensaje de Tomoyo hoy en la mañana, me dijo que volvió con Sakura a Tokio"

Mi rostro se turbó – "¿Por qué?"

"El padre de Sakura estaba muy enfermo y tuvo que volver para estar con él"

Me llamó la atención que utilizara un verbo en pasado y se me revolvió el estómago al pensar lo peor.

"Shaoran, el padre de Sakura falleció"

Cerré los ojos pasándome la mano por el cabello húmedo. A mi mente volvió esa vez que vimos la estrella fugaz y ella deseó que su padre estuviera con su mamá.

Debí haber sido más astuto y haber captado el mensaje oculto.

Me llené de una impaciencia y deseos inmensos de tomar el primer tren a Tokio. Mi amigo notó que estaba como león enjaulado.

"Preferí decirte ahora, pero no para que salgas tras ella" – Me colocó una mano en el hombro – "Aunque me digas lo contrario yo sé que te importa más de lo puedas admitir y creí correcto contarte"

"Me gusta" – Solté de una viendo que Eriol se sorprendía – "No quería admitirlo pero ahora lo sé y quiero estar con ella en estos momentos"

"No creo que sea prudente Shaoran. En menos de dos horas tenemos el último partido y luego podrás irte a Tokio si quieres"

Mi amigo tenía razón, no podía defraudar a tanta gente por mi impulsividad, pero tenía la urgencia de estar con Sakura porque sabía que lo estaba pasando fatal.

Había perdido a sus padres siendo muy joven.

Me invadió una extraña sensación al darme cuenta que yo poseía algo que Sakura no y me sentí culpable al recordar cuantas veces deseé que mis padres murieran por hacerme sufrir.

Borré esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

No era momento de pensar en mis problemas sino en el partido que se aproximaba y luego ir a ver a Sakura.

**Sakura POV**

Trasladamos a papá a nuestra casa. Ahí, en una de las habitaciones, con la ayuda de Yukito y Tomoyo, sacamos algunos muebles para colocarlo.

Dejamos la habitación casi vacía, salvo por el cuerpo de papá que estaba entro de esa caja de madera. Nuestros vecinos comenzaron a llegar de a poco, dejando sus flores y dándonos las condolencias. Algunas ancianas del lugar me observaban como si tuviera tres cabezas y supuse que era por mi vestimenta.

No había tenido tiempo de cambiarme para la ocasión, ni siquiera asearme un poco, pero creo que eso no importaba mucho.

El día fue pasando y mi amiga se mantuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo. De vez en cuando me ofrecía algo para comer, pero yo no tenía deseos de nada.

"Por favor Sakurita, tienes que comer algo o enfermarás"

Le sonreí débilmente – "Gracias, pero no tengo hambre"

Me había mantenido arrodillada casi todo el día en frente del cuerpo de papá y es que simplemente no podía creer que ya no estuviera con nosotros.

Comencé a evocar esos bellos momentos que pasamos juntos y agaché mi cabeza para llorar en silencio. Ahora sólo me quedaban los recuerdos y rogaba porque mi mente no se volviera estúpida y comenzara a olvidarlos.

Tomoyo se había puesto a mi lado, pero su teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar.

"Discúlpame" – Me dijo levantándose – "Volveré enseguida"

Asentí en silencio y me quedé viendo todo y nada a la vez. Estaba realmente cansada y mis ojos no mostraban ni una pizca de alegría. No tenía fuerzas y sólo deseaba que el tiempo volviera atrás.

Tomoyo volvió a los minutos después, pero no se sentó junto a mí.

"Sakurita" – Dijo mi nombre casi en un susurro – "¿Puedes venir un momento?"

Alcé mi cabeza y con lentitud me levanté. El hormigueo que sentí en todas mis piernas se expandió incluso hasta la planta de mis pies. Comencé a caminar con dificultad siendo afirmada del brazo por Tomoyo.

"¿A dónde vamos?" – Pregunté sin emoción – "No quiero dejar mucho tiempo solo a mi hermano"

"Será sólo un momento, por favor"

Mi vista se mantuvo en el suelo todo el tiempo y supe que íbamos a la salida por la forma del piso de mi casa.

Salimos al patio y nos detuvimos en la entrada. Tomoyo soltó mi brazo y dio un paso atrás.

"Te dejo en buenas manos"

Levanté mi vista del suelo fijándola al frente. Mi rostro se contrajo en una mueca incrédula y creo que fue la primera emoción que mostré durante todo el día.

**Shaoran POV**

Habíamos ganado el partido.

Todo mi equipo estaba emocionado por nuestra victoria y se abrazaban con alegría. Nos tomamos una foto con el trofeo en donde yo como capitán lo sostenía.

Sin embargo, lo único que quería era salir de ahí. Estaba completamente ido y tenía en mente sólo una cosa: volver a Tokio.

Después que el profesor nos felicitara nos dio la libertad de ir a celebrar para luego marcharnos, aún así no tenía tiempo para hacer eso.

Me acerqué a Eriol que me vio con esa sonrisa de _ya sé todo_.

"No puedo quedarme" – Susurré en su oído – "Tengo que irme ahora"

"Me voy contigo, Tomoyo también debe estar pasándolo fatal y quiero estar con ella"

Uno de los integrantes de mi equipo se acercó con alegría a preguntarnos cuál sería el lugar de celebración.

"Lo siento chicos" – Dije con culpabilidad – "Pero creo que paso por ahora, debo volver a Tokio de inmediato"

"¡Pero capitán!" – Dijeron algunos – "Ayer nos prometió salir con nosotros"

"Lo sé, pero ha surgido algo importante y no puedo quedarme"

Mis compañeros se resignaron al estar un buen tiempo intentando convencerme. Eriol, por su parte, no dijo nada y se fue caminando a mi lado hacia donde el profesor para explicarle que nos iríamos antes.

Estaba seguro que pondría problemas y se negaría, pero yo no podía quedarme.

"Profesor" – Lo llamé al momento que caminaba hacia los camerinos – "Necesito hablar con usted"

Me recibió con una gran sonrisa – "¿Qué le pasa a mi jugador estrella? Debo decir que te luciste hoy"

"Gracias" – Respondí cortésmente – "Pero no quiero hablarle del partido, sino vengo a avisarle que me marcho antes a Tokio"

El maestro frunció el ceño – "¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo?"

"No puedo darle mis razones, pero debo volver ahora mismo"

"Imposible Li. Por reglamento de la universidad deben volver todos los alumnos juntos"

"¿Y cómo Kinomoto y Daidouji?" – Pregunté enojado – "Ellas volvieron antes"

"Pero eso fue por una razón de fuerza mayor, en cambio tú ni siquiera me has dicho la tuya"

Me estaba llenando de coraje. Le había dado el ejemplo de las chicas pensando que así cambiaría de opinión. Sabía que lo de Sakura era algo necesario, pues no todos los días tus padres mueren.

"Lo siento profesor, volveré a Tokio ahora"

"Li" – Su tono era amenazador – "Ya te dije que no puedes volver, entiende"

"¡Usted no entiende!"- Respondí furioso – "¡Alguien en Tokio necesita que la acompañe!"

"Pero que chico tan cabeza dura" – El maestro estaba perdiendo la paciencia – "Te quedas y punto"

"No puede obligarme" – Me di media vuelta y caminé en la dirección hacia los dormitorios.

"¡Si te vas ahora, estarás suspendido para el próximo campeonato!"

Sacudí mi mano en señal de _no me importa_ y corrí a mi dormitorio. Eriol me siguió así que supuse que él también correría con el mismo castigo.

Entré rápidamente y me encontré con Takeshi.

_Genial._

No lo tomé en cuenta y puse mi bolso sobre la cama echando la ropa toda desordenada.

"¿Por qué tanta prisa Li? ¿Ya nos vamos?"

"No" – Respondí secamente. Se puso a mi lado sentándose en la cama, lo miré de reojo sin detenerme en lo que estaba haciendo – "¿Qué quieres?"

"Sakura no está y Tomoyo tampoco ¿Tú sabes por qué?"

"Se fueron antes"

"¿Por qué? ¿Le ocurrió algo al papá de Sakura?"

Lo miré sorprendido. Takeshi sabía que el padre de Sakura estaba enfermo.

"¿Tú lo sabías?" – Pregunté confundido

"Ella me contó hace un tiempo" – Su sonrisa burlona apareció al notar mi desconcierto– "¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien me gritó que con Sakura tenías algo que ni yo podría romper? ¿Cómo no sabías algo tan importante para ella?"

Reconozco que el muy maldito tenía razón. Yo no sabía nada de Sakura, no la conocía en lo más mínimo y Takeshi parecía saber de ella mucho más que yo. Eso logró desanimarme tanto que dejé de arreglar mis cosas.

"¿Triste? Pues lo lamento mucho" – Su tono irónico logró sacarme de las casillas.

Lo miré con furia y sin pensarlo lo golpeé con toda la rabia acumulada. Minamoto cayó de espalda a la cama sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

"Odio tu maldito tono de voz, detesto cuando se burlan de mi" – Cerré mis puños con fuerza – "Sé que hay muchas cosas que desconozco de Sakura, y me siento mal por no saber lo de su padre, pero el hecho de que lo supieras no te ayudó a conseguir nada de ella"

Takeshi se frotó la mejilla izquierda y me vio con desprecio – "Me encargaré de estar a su lado pase lo pase"

"Eso lo veremos" – Dije guardando mi última ropa y tomando el bolso.

Afuera estaba Eriol con rostro preocupado.

"¿Qué pasó ahora?" – Preguntó al ver cómo me tomaba la mano adolorida.

"Nada, no quiero hablar de eso" – Las palabras me salieron tan atropelladas que mi amigo no dijo nada más hasta que subimos al tren y partimos a Tokio.

Sentía que a cada minuto que pasaba me ponía más nervioso. Había pensado en ir a ver a Sakura pero no en lo que diría. Aunque tampoco esperaba que me hablara mucho dada la situación en la que se encontraba. Aún así quería que no me rechazara al verme.

No sé en qué momento me dormí y desperté cuando Eriol me movió el brazo.

"Llegamos"

Me paré de un salto y caminamos para bajarnos del tren.

"Le avisaré a Tomoyo que estamos acá" – Eriol marcó el número de la chica y escuché cuando le decía que habíamos llegado a Tokio

Tomamos un taxi que nos dejó afuera de la casa de Sakura. Me bajé del automóvil y vi que varias personas entraban y otras conversaban afuera en el jardín. Llevé mi vista al hogar recorriendo cada detalle de ella y pensando que ahí se alojaban los mejores recuerdos de Sakura.

Caminé hacia la entrada y ahí venía Tomoyo junto a ella. Se veía tan triste que me dio rabia conmigo mismo al no ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

"Te dejo en buenas manos" – Le susurró a su amiga que abrazó a Eriol y se dirigieron hacia el interior.

Sakura levantó su vista y noté turbación cruzar por sus ojos jades sin emoción.

"Shaoran…" – Su voz sonó tan débil y melancólica – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Recorrí la distancia que nos separaba y me di cuenta que tenía los ojos hinchados y rojizos.

"Lo siento tanto Sakura" – Acaricié su brazo sin dejar de mirarla. Ella no evitó mi contacto sino todo lo contrario.

Vi cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tragaba pesado.

"Y-yo…"

"No tienes que decir nada Sak"

Algo en mis palabras la hizo reaccionar y se largó a llorar desconsoladamente sobre mi pecho. No quería verla así, cuánto detestaba verla sufrir, así que no le hice caso a mi mente que estaba pidiéndome a gritos que me alejara.

La abracé tan fuerte, rodeando su delgada figura, intentando transmitirle que estaba ahí para consolarla y protegerla.

No quería dejarla ir, no quería que estuviera sola. Y por primera vez en mi vida pensé en el bienestar de alguien en vez del mío.

La acerqué aún más a mi sintiendo como sus brazos me rodeaban. La sensación de calidez me invadió por completo que cerré mis ojos, sintiendo los latidos desbocados de mi corazón.

"¿Qué me hiciste Sakura Kinomoto?" – Susurré contra su cabello castaño.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo que por lo demás me costó un poco que saliera, por eso pido disculpas por la redacción o partes que no encajan muy bien, pero es que lo escribí en varios días hasta que por fin salió. Lo siento por la tardanza también.**

**Antes que todo quiero agradecer a cada uno/a de ustedes que amablemente se dio el tiempo de dejarme un mensajito en el capítulo anterior, es que ¡SIMPLEMENTE LOS AMO! Jjajaajja pero hablando en serio, me llenan de alegría saber que la historia les está gustando.**

**Por eso… ¿Qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo? No daré más detalles, para que tú, si tú querido lector leas la historia y me digas qué tal te pareció.**

**Bueno, las dejo y nos veremos en unas semanas más… si me atraso ¡no me maten por favor!**

**Besoooooooooosss**


End file.
